


Never Not You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Past Lives, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Slight Atsuhina, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They said, parallel lines can never intersect each other... But only parallel lines can walk till infinity."In one lifetime, you will love many times but one love will burn your soul forever.Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo are both living in the present but still stuck in the past. Will they manage to fix what was broken and try again for the second time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 164
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama does not believe in destiny but he does believe in fate, sort of. He doesn't like the idea of a fixed future, the idea that whatever choices and experiences you will get in your life, you will still end up on one destination. He likes to believe that life is an adventure and he may get lost a couple of times, the important thing is he gets to experience everything there is. He alone can decide where he will end up in the future, not some stupid destiny.

"You eventually have to start making plans for the future you know." Oikawa said, slightly shaking his head. "Sometimes, we do have to make sacrifices Tobio-chan."

That was his childhood friend and roommate, Oikawa Tooru. They had been together for almost all their lives, starting from being neighbours then eventually to being best friends. Not that he will admit that out loud.

Kageyama did not even look up from his phone, acting as if he did not hear the other man.

"I know damn well you can hear me Tobio-chan." Oikawa sighed, while Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door.

Both men already knew who it was.

"Iwa-chan!" Exclaimed Oikawa, opening the door so his lovely boyfriend could come in.

"Are you ready yet?" Iwaizumi asked, throwing a slight nod at Kageyama who in turn did the same.

"Gimme a minute, I just need to go grab my hoodie!" Said Oikawa as he quickly made a dash to his bedroom.

Kageyama always found it weird how Iwaizumi can stand the ever talkative and sly Oikawa. They had been together since college and ever since then, their relationship had been smooth sailing. Unlike Oikawa though, Iwaizumi is more reserved and mature. The perfect buffer for Oikawa's spontaneous personality. Despite not being that close, Kageyama still thinks highly of the man.

"Hey." Iwaizumi said as he leaned on the kitchen bench.

"Hey." Kageyama replied, giving Iwaizumi a slight nod.

"Any luck with the job applications yet?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Not really."

"I can look through your resume if you want." Iwaizumi offered.

Somewhere along the way, Iwaizumi became almost an older brother figure to Kageyama. Growing up as an only child, having Iwaizumi over almost everyday during college made Kageyama see him as someone more that his bestfriend's boy friend.

"But you already looked at it three times? Thanks though."

"Tobio-chan, I will be out the whole day with Iwa-chan so don't miss me too much, okay?" Oikawa said in a teasing voice.

"You know I won't mind if you accidentally leave him in the mall or something, right?" Kageyama said to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi just laughed and said "I'll keep that in mind."

After Oikawa playfully hitting Iwa on the shoulder and giving Kageyama a wink, they are finally off.

Kageyama used to have a "better" life than this. It felt like he was a totally different person four years ago. He had volleyball, he had friends and he had him. Then life happened.

Before his thoughts get the better of him, Kageyama decided to get up and go for a run.

It almost became a routine. He would busy himself with anything and everything. Whether it would be doing chores Oikawa assigned for him, go clubbing with his old friends Tanaka and Nishinoya or going for an extreme work out session. Anything to keep his thoughts away from straying back into the past.

Despite the effort of keeping his thoughts controlled, he will always, almost instinctively, think about him. He would wonder where he is now or if he's ever coming back.

_Will I ever get my sunshine back?_

\------------------------------

"Gwaaaaaah! That was such a long flight! I wonder if they're here already."

Hinata hauled his heavy luggage with him to the nearest bench, looking at his phone to check if his friends are already here to pick him up. For someone who can't stand doing nothing for mere thirty minutes, he thinks he did a good job enduring that very long flight.

Before he can unlock his phone, it already started ringing. He hit the green button almost immediately out of reflex.

"Yamaguchiiiiiiiiii! Are you here yet?"

"Sho! Have you landed yet?" His friend said on the other line.

"I'm here! Where you guys at?" Hinata said, almost pouting after realising they have not arrived yet. This did not go unnoticed by his friend who just laughed on the other end of the line and reassured Hinata that they are indeed already at the airport looking for a parking space.

"We just arrived, Sho. Sorry we're a bit late, traffic started a little early today."

"Oh, okay! Don't worry about it. I'm so excited to finally see you guys!"

"We're excited to see you again too. We'll be there soon, okay?"

After hanging up, Hinata decided to he should buy himself some coffee while waiting for his friends to come.

\-------------------------------  
"I can't believe you are back Hinata!" Exclaimed Sugawara, who now had Hinata in a bone-crushing hug. "How long has it been? Three years? Five?"

"Babe, it's been four years and please let Hinata breathe will you?" Said Daichi, slowly trying to rip his boyfriend's arms off poor Hinata.

Suga and Daichi had been dating since high school. Both were two years older than Hinata, who also went to the same highschool as them.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Are you okay? I just missed you so much." Suga said, after releasing Hinata from his chokehold only to grip his shoulders tightly keeping him at arms length.

Hinata just laughed, knowing full well how affectionate Suga was to everybody, especially to him. Actually he was just speechless. After years of wanting to go back home, he finally did. He was afraid he might cry if he starts to speak.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata." Daichi apologised, ruffling Hinata's already messy hair. "This guy had been so excited to see you, he ended up not sleeping properly for two days straight".

"That's right! Suga-san here acted like a mother excited to see his youngest son after years of not seeing him." Yamaguchi said, half laughing at Suga's now pouty expression.

"But he is my baby!" Suga exclaimed and before he can squish Hinata for another bone-crushing hug, Daichi suggested they should go back to the car so Hinata can rest.

Hinata just looked at his friends or rather, his family. Silently thanking the Gods for their existence in his life.

\------------------------------

The walk back to the car felt like ages. Hinata was ready to go into a deep slumber the moment his body hit the car's leather cushion.

However, before he can close his eyes, Yamaguchi asked him a question he was hoping no one would ever ask him.

_"Are you ready to see him again?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm quite new here. I feel like this chapter was so short and very highkey boring. I promise I will come up with more interesting chapters soon! I will be editing out grammatical errors and mispellings as the story progresses. I'm just so excited how this story will turn out. Please let me know what you think about this story so far! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had your life figured out, then the next thing you know, you're losing everything? That is exactly how Kageyama felt when he left.

They made plans together. They were going to apply to the same college, continue to play volleyball and eventually build a career out of it. They were going to make a life together, just them two. He was going to make him feel invincible.

He does not blame him for leaving and he did not regret letting him go. He did it for himself and his career after all. Whatever will make his Boke happy, he will gladly offer it to him.

It's not like they didn't try at first.

They agreed to still keep in touch and they did. They would take turns in calling each other during their spare time. It was a struggle, having to balance school, volleyball and their already fragile relationship.

It went well for months. Until eventually, calls became less frequent and then it became none.

Kageyama felt like he was starting to really lose him, but he did not think of it much since he trusted their relationship. They had a connection, a bond that does not easily break.

He told himself they were just both so busy, they both have different lifestyles after all. Not to mention the difference in time zones.

Days became weeks, then weeks became months. Kageyama still haven't heard anything from him. There were no replies to his e-mails or texts and he sure did not miss any of his calls. He knows, because he checks his phone as much as he can, hoping the other had at least tried to call him. But there was still none.

At that point, Kageyama wondered what he did wrong. Did he do something to make him mad? What did he do?

He missed him so much that it was too painful for him to bare. If not for his volleyball, he would have already bought a plane ticket so he can go see him.

Kageyama waited for what feels like a very long time. But Hinata Shoyo never made contact with him and their friends at all. He just vanished just like that.

Until one day when Hinata finally updated his social media. It was Tanaka who showed it to him. Apparently, both him and Nishinoya agreed not to show it to Kageyama just yet. But since Tanaka was supposed to be his "super senpai" or whatever, he decided on his own to just show it to his ever "precious kouhai".

That's when Kageyama's world felt like it had been flipped upside down.

It was nothing but a photo of a smiling Hinata. His Hinata, with that sunshine smile plastered across his face. The smile that he always loved. The smile that almost erased all the hurt and betrayal Kageyama felt the moment he realised that someone else had their arms around his Hinata. After reading the caption, he can almost guarantee he heard his heart break like glass and that's when the tears started falling.

**_"Partner in crime!"_ **

He looked at the photo one last time and whispered, "That should have been me" before running off without any destination in mind.

Loving someone with everything you have is both a curse and a pleasure. It was not necessarily easily for him to move on from his greatest love, but he found the strength in knowing Hinata is out there doing well and is happy. He could not ask for more.

Eventually, Kageyama got back on his feet. Managed to finished his degree and found a part-time job while waiting for a better job opportunity. He also started hanging out with his old friends, especially his highschool friends. They made it almost bearable, but all of them knew it was never enough. At some point, he already gave up on volleyball because it was the one thing that reminded him of him and everything that happened in the past - everything that he used to be his everything.

\----------------------------------------

"Hey man! You're not bailing are you? We're leaving soon."

"Yeah, I just need to quickly take a shower." Kageyama replied, already in the bathroom holding his phone on one ear while trying to undo his work pants.

"Did you just finish your shift?" Nishinoya said, almost yelling. He would probably guess that the guy had his phone on speaker while doing whatever it is he's doing from the other side of the room.

"Uh, yeah." Kageyama rolled his eyes, knowing everyone should know his schedule by now. He only leaves the apartment to go to work and go to the gym. He doesn't even do the groceries becuase Tooru does that himself.

Nishinoya on the other end of the line only laughed, telling Kageyama to "hurry the hell up" before ending the call.

They made plans, along with Tanaka of course, to spend their friday night at Chancery's. It's their usual club which they would usually go to during saturdays, but for some reason, Noya and Tanaka decided that they wanted to "start the weekend early". Whatever that meant. He was just going along with them since today marks the fourth year since...

"Shit" He muttered to himself.

He decided he needed to get wasted that night.  
\-----------------------------------------

Since it costs quite a bit of money to rent a decent place in this part of the city, Hinata decided to just share an apartment with Yamaguchi and good old Tsukishima.

When he arrived at their place, the blonde did not make it too obvious that he was happy to see the "Shrimp" again.

"Well, I hope you get settled in here nicely, Hinata!" Suga said just as him and Daichi were about to leave. "Daichi still has work tomorrow actually, that's why we're leaving sooooooo early".

Daichi just rolled his eyes at Suga's attempt at pouting. "We will see you soon, Hinata! Call us if you need anything okay?". Daichi offers, before leading the sulking Suga out the door.

After Yamaguchi showed him around the apartment, he finally settled in his own room.

It had been so long since he left. He was happy that not a lot has changed. His friends were still there and everyone seems to be doing well. He haven't heard of the rest of the guys yet but Suga promised they will have a gathering soon.

He could not decide if it made him happy or sad or nervous. But the idea of seeing him again both terrified and excited him.

Will he even come if he knows Hinata will be there?

Hinata fell asleep without changing his clothes, he was too tired after all.

When he fell asleep, he dreamt about the raven haired boy with the dark blue eyes.

He always does.  
\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened but it's exactly 2:22 am right now, only a couple of hours since I posted the first chapter. I wasn't feeling very sleepy yet and have all these ideas for the next chapter and I couldn't just wait to write it down! Anyways, it was only meant to be a draft but here it is. As usual, I will edit any parts that were grammatically incorrect and anything that is mispelled. I'm sorry in advance if there is but now I'm too tired to look through it again. I will do it as soon as I can though!
> 
> What do you guys think about episode 13????


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa was about to unlock his car when his phone started ringing. He was so tired since today had been very hectic.

He knows it couldn't be Iwa-chan since he usually texts him instead of calling. Iwa-chan also knows he gets off work late today and would much rather go straight home so he could rest. He decided to just ignore the call, if it was important they would call him again.

The call finally dropped, only for it to ring again.

Slightly irritated, Oikawa pressed the accept call button without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Toru-san!!!" The person on the other end of the line yelled, causing Oikawa to flinch. He looks at the caller ID where it says "Baldy".

Oikawa rolls his eyes and asks him what's wrong. He couldn't help but notice how loud the background music is, sighing he said "You're in a bar again aren't you? Are you with Noya-chan and Tobio-chan?"

Tanaka yelled "yes!" and said something else but the loud music swallowed the rest of his sentence. It also didn't help that Tanaka was slightly slurring his words.

Oikawa getting more irritated asks "I don't get why you're calling me. This better not be a prank call."

He hears shuffling in the background and suddenly Tanaka's voice became clearer. He figured Tanaka must have stepped out of the club.

"Oikawa-san, are you still working?" Tanaka finally says.

"No, I just got off from work and I'm super tired so hurry the hell up so I can finally rest!" Oikawa whined at the receiver. He started the car engine, putting the call on speaker. He just can't wait to get home, shower, maybe have a glass of wine and...

His thoughts got cut off when Tanaka says "I'm calling because of Kageyama."

This got Oikawa's attention, who is now slightly worried.

"Well, he got super wasted and he won't let me and Noya get near him." Tanaka continued. "Noya tried pulling his arm and he almost shoved him away!"

What a relief! Oikawa actually thought something worse had happened to Tobio. He says, "You three always gets wasted, what's new there?"

Tanaka replies "Well, this is different! Wait till you see him, he looked like he had been crying when I tried to pry his hands away from his face!"

Well, that's new.

"So please come pick him up Oikawa-san. He listens to you." Tanaka sighs.

Oikawa swears he's never seen Tobio cry for years. There must have been something wrong for him to act like that.

He tells Tanaka he'll be there soon and they better not do something else until he gets there.

_What happened Tobio-chan?_

\-------------------------------------------------

Oikawa is now looking down at a very drunk Tobio sprawled across the sofa.

"C'mon Tobio-chan! Get up and sleep in your room!"

He tries to pull Tobio by the arm but the other boy seems to be so out of it. Sighing, Oikawa decides to leave Tobio so he can clean himself up. He was still tired and would rather be in bed instead of baby sitting his drunken bestfriend.

However, Oikawa knows there must be something wrong with him because he just never cries out of the blue. He just never cries in general!

Shaking his head, he glanced at the sleeping Tobio, before going into the bathroom to shower.

When Oikawa exited the bathroom, Tobio was still asleep. After he changed into his sleeping clothes, he decides to go back to the living room to check if Tobio was still alive.

"You stress me out too much Tobio-chan" He mumbles to himself.

He was surprised when he saw that Tobio is pretty much awake. He was slouching on the sofa while staring at the ceiling. Tobio did not look up even as he heard Oikawa walking up to him.

"Oi!" Oikawa nudged his knee, trying to get his attention. "Are you feeling better now?" He asks.

Tobio just ignored him and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"If you're feeling fine then go back to your room. It's cold out here" Oikawa says.

Tobio continues to ignore him, not even moving a muscle.

"Tobio-channnnnnn!!!" Oikawa yells at him. The other boy finally spared him a glanced but still did not say anything.

He noticed that Tobio's eyes were blood shot. He guessed it wasn't just because of the alcohol but because the boy had indeed been crying just like what Tanaka told him.

"Have you been crying?" Oikawa says, voice slightly teasing.

Instead of answering, Tobio just raised his hand. Oikawa literally thought Tobio was going to slap him to make him shut up. But instead, he bought his hand to his face, wiping a stray tear off his face.

Oikawa now very concerned, gently sat beside Tobio.

Tears keep on rolling down Tobio's cheeks but he still stays quiet.

"What's wrong Tobio-chan? Did something happen?" Oikawa says as gently as he can. Scared he might make the situation worse.

Tobio straightened up and looked at Oikawa. The sight of him almost made Oikawa want to cry, but he decided he should hold it in for Tobio's sake. This was the first time he saw Tobio in this state. The whole thing was very out of character.

Tobio looks at him staight in the eyes and says "I still miss him."

Oikawa doesn't need to ask who, instead he just gathers Tobio into his arms and let him cry his heart out.

After a while, he felt Tobio calm down. He looked down and noticed Tobio is now sleeping, cheeks red and tinted with dried tears.

He was an athlete, but there was no way he could drag Tobio back into his room. So instead, he lays him down comfortably on the sofa and covers him with the throw blanket.

Sighing, Oikawa goes into his room.

Before going to sleep, he sends Iwa-chan a text asking him to come over tomorrow for a movie marathon.

He knows Tobio better than anyone does. They have been together since he can remember but with Tobio at this state, he was sad to admit that he doesn't have an idea how to make him feel better. The only thing he can do for him is to keep his thoughts away from a particular orange-haired guy.

\---------------------------------------

Hinata checks his phone again for the third time before he knocks on the door.

He admits, he is slightly anxious to see his old friend again. They seem pretty close when he left and they had been talking as much as they can while he was away. But it had been years since they actually hanged out. He got pretty busy a few months before he flew back home. They stopped talking for a while so he has no idea what Kenma is up to now.

So far, nothing much has changed with the way every one treated him.

Still, he doesn't know how Kenma might react when they see each other again.

He knocks again and after a while, the door opens revealing an annoyed-looking Kenma.

When Kenma realises who he was, his face immediately lights up. The annoyed expression is now replaced with a surprised one.

"Shouyo?" Kenma asks, voice almost a whisper, still couldn't believe what he is seeing right now.

"Um, hey Kenma! It's been so long, how are you?" Shouyo starts, but instead of receiving a reply, what he got was Kenma throwing himself at him for a bone-crushing hug.

This reminded him of how Suga reacted at the airport. He saw this as a good sign and returned the gesture, circling his arms around Kenma's waist.

Kenma pushed him away and throws him a series of questions, "When did you get back? Are you staying here for good? Why didn't you tell me? I could have picked you up at the airport or at least visited you at your place! Where are you staying right now?"

"Kenny, who is that?" A voice from behind Kenma asked.

"Was that...?" Hinata whispered at Kenma, looking at him suspisciously.

Kenma lets him in and that's when Hinata realised who it was.

Kuroo Tetsuro, ex-captain of their rival volleyball team back in highschool, was poking his head outside of the kitchen. An attempt to see who it was at the door that got Kenma all excited this yearly in the morning.

Hinata almost giggled when he noticed Kuroo wearing a pink, lacey apron with a spatula on the other hand.

\------------------------------------

After exchanging greetings and after Hinata confirmed the two are really dating, Kuroo returned to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

That's when Hinata started teasing him for "letting Kenma domesticate him".

Hinata never imagined someone as bad-ass as Kuroo would be seen wearing a cute apron looking like a house-wife. He was really happy for both of them. They finally got together after years of listening to Kenma's rants about his crush on Kuroo.

Everyone knew that eventually they will end up with each other. It was obvious since day one that the two had something for each other but just too shy to admit it.

Hinata is now sitting crossed-legged beside Kenma, who is now browsing through the tv catalogue trying to find a good movie to watch. Kuroo left after breakfast for work. He was surprised to hear that Kuroo didn't pursue a career in volleyball, but instead went ahead and got a degree in chemistry.

Kenma decided to go for a vampire tv series. However, instead of focusing on the show, Kenma says "How have you been Sho? Like really."

Hinata tells him he is currently having a break from playing pro-volleball and that is why he is back to their country.

"Everything else had been great, I think." Hinata says.

"Did you come back alone?" Kenma asks. Hinata doesn't need for Kenma to explain what he means. He knew exactly what Kenma wants to ask.

"If you're asking if he went with me then the answer is no." Hinata said, eyes still fixed on the tv.

"How long are you staying?" Kenma continues.

Hinata shrugs, "I only bought a one-way ticket. I haven't decided if I'm still going back or not."

"What about volleyball?"

"I can always find a team from here, I guess."

Kenma eyes Hinata suspiciously. He knows there is more to it than what Hinata had told him, but he just chose to ignore it. He knows Hinata will open up to him on his own when he's ready.

After a while, Kenma gets up to refill their drinks. When Kenma comes back to his seat, he notices Hinata is being oddly quiet.

Gently nudging his elbow he says, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Hinata released a deep sigh, then takes a moment to think about what to say to Kenma.

Kenma, being the blunt and straightforward guy that he is, he says "It's got something to do with that guy right?"

Hinata is now looking down while Kenma has his eyes focused on the tv. No one else said a word after that. Just when Kenma decided to just leave it alone for now, he hears Hinata say, "I really fucked it up right?"

Kenma just looks at his friend and wraps one arm around his shoulder.

"Now that you're back, do you want to see him again?" Kenma says.

"We share the same circle of friends, at some point we will probably end up seeing each other anyway." Hinata replies.

"Do you regret it?" Kenma continues. Hinata did not answer.

Kenma tries again, knowing that they have now walked past the point of no return. He knows Hinata will probably avoid the next question if he asks. He always avoids anything that is related to him.

"Is it still him Sho?"

Hinata shuddered but stayed silent. Hinata did not need to say anything, Kenma already got his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels! That's it for chapter three! I hope you guys like it! :-) Let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

To say he is mad at Oikawa Toruu would be an understatement. He is more than mad, he is furious.

He had a rough shift yesterday and was already asleep when Oikawa arrived. He must have been very tired last night since he did not notice Oikawa trying to tip-toe around his room to leave a post-it note on his side-desk.

He wasn't mad because his roommate entered his room without his permission, he was mad about the fact that Oikawa had the audacity to set him up on a blind date.

He looked at the post-it note again, which had the contact details of someone named "Hinami" written in a neat hand writing.

"Oh c'mon Tobio-chan! Hinami-chan is such a lovely lady and I'm sure both of you will hit it off right away!" Oikawa enthusiastically said on the other line.

Oikawa made the effort to call Tobio during his break to inform him about the blind-date he managed to set Tobio up with.

"Why are you even doing this? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to date anyone?!"

"And why is that?" Oikawa says, taunting Tobio even further. "Is it because you still..."

"No! What the hell Tooru?!" Kageyama yells before Oikawa can even finish his sentence.

Instead of giving up, Oikawa only laughed at the other end of the line. He says, "You don't have to date her you know. You can just hang out and have a good time."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Tobio-chaaaaan! It's going to be so embarrassing if she shows up and you won't." Oikawa adds. "You just have to meet her for this one time and after this I promise, I will not set up another blind date for you ever again."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and flopped on the sofa. He says, "What do I get out of this?"

Oikawa was silent for a while, then he says "I will do whatever you want for a day if you agree to do this."

Kageyama just replies, "I'm only doing this to save your ass."

Oikawa squeals then was about to end the call when Tobio says, "I am so forward to collect my reward Tooru-san".

Oikawa gulps and Kageyama ends the call.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kageyama is now looking at the girl sitting across from him. Was her name Kagami? Hanami? Oh, that's right, it was Hinami.

She looks feminine and sophisticated at the same time. He doesn't have any idea about fashion but she sure does look like she's wearing branded clothes and expensive jewellery. He could not understand why Oikawa would set him up on a date with someone like her. Kageyama can't point it out, but for some reason, it feels like they just don't seem to....fit?

"How did you become friends with Tooru-san, Kageyama-kun?" Hinami asks.

The way she tried to adjust her clothes on her chest so her cleavage would look more prominent did not go unnoticed by Kageyama. He did notice, but he had no reaction over it.

Kageyama doesn't know if he is gay or bi. Falling in-love with that boke is proof enough to know that he isn't straight. But he never got attracted to anyone ever again. His eyes were only set for his boke and no one else.

Does loving a guy once make him gay?

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, Kageyama picked up his champagne glass and took several gulps of its contents. This might help him feel at ease a little bit. The faster this ends, the faster he can go back home.

"Kageyama-kun?" Hinami tries again.

Kageyama, clumsily gathering his thoughts, simply replied "Oh, uh.. We've known each other since we were little."

"Must be nice having a long-term friend like that."

Kageyama had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He just simply replies, "I guess you could say that."

_Must be nice to not have that Trashykawa on my case all the damn time_

Kageyama thought.

"Where are we going next after this Kageyama-kun?" Hinami says. She really needs to stop showing off her chest to him. It's not like he was attracted to it or anything.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks her.

"Do you wan't to go have a few drinks with me after this? I know this place and it's not that far." She says.

Kageyama agrees, feeling like he need to get more than champagne in his system to survive the night.

\-------------------------------

Kageyama did not know how it happened or who started it, but now he finds himself in what seems to be like a hotel room, with Hinami straddling his waist.

_Oh no._

Hinami noticed the panic in Kageyama's face. She did not want him to leave just yet. It had been so long since she met someone as decent as Kageyama. He was a catch.

She had been trying the whole night to get his attention and every time she did, it always failed.

Unlike other men, Kageyama wasn't the type to take advantage of her. He was a gentleman, he always addressed her in formal speech and he never tried to put his hands on her, even when she tried to seduce him.

They left the bar after Kageyama suggested that they maybe should call it a night. She had to admit, she felt disappointed and sad when he said that. So, she made the last attempt.

Kageyama, being the gentleman that he is, offered to share a cab with her so he can see her off before he goes back to his place.

When they reached her place, she asked if Kageyama he wanted to come in, in which Kageyama just kindly declined.

She was not having it. She had to admit, she had a bit too much alcohol tonight and is more than tipsy.

When Kageyama was about to turn around and leave, she immediately grabbed onto him and smashed her lips onto his.

Kageyama was stunned and he did not react at first. But when he did, he tried pushing her away. She wouldn't let go. Eventually, Kageyama started to respond to her kisses.

She took this as her chance to slowly lead Kageyama inside and onto her bed. They had been making out for quite a while when suddenly he, as if he suddenly got his senses back, grabbed her arms and slowly pushed her off him.

She was straddling his waist now. He just simply needs to undress her and they can do the deed. But Kageyama did not do anything, he just continued to stare at her. His eyes telling her he doesn't want any of this.

She was in too deep already and she was not just about to let him go so easily.

She dove to his neck, kissing and nipping at his soft skin.

When she noticed that Kageyama wasn't resisting her advances, she took a glance at him, only to see his eyes closed with his mouth slightly open.

She was silently congratulating herself for finally winning Kageyama over. So, she continued what she was doing and pushed Kageyama onto the bed.

She starts to take his top off, he lets her.

Then, she starts to remove all of her clothing herself, seeing that Kageyama hadn't made the attempt himself, only leaving herself in her underwear.

They started kissing again, her tongue caressing his. She was getting drunk with the taste of Kageyama mixed with champagne they had for dinner.

She just started grinding on him when suddenly, Kageyama flipped their position, now it was him hovering over her.

Hinami can feel his arousal pressing onto her inner thigh and she's delighted with the feel of him.

Kageyama was busy with her neck when she started unbuttoning his pants. She reached down and pressed her hand onto his growing erection.

Kageyama released a groan and smiled to herself. Tonight she won.

They were caught up in the moment when Kageyama mumbled something.

"What?" She said. Surprised by how raspy her voice sounded.

"..yo." Kageyama continued.

Hinami giggled, Kageyama's breath playing on the sensitive skin just behind her ear.

When Kageyama said it for the third time, it felt like everything froze. Like someone had poured ice cold water over her head. She suddenly found that it was very hard to breathe.

"Say that again?" She whispered into Kageyama's ear.

"I love you." She gasps.

"Shouyou, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOFFFFFF! That was intense HAHAHAHA! I feel very bad for doing that to Hinami. But oh well! lol I hope you like this chapter!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata grew up in a country setting. It was not a surprise when suddenly he felt home sick after staying in the city for a mere week since he came back. Which is why, he is now standing outside of his childhood home, fidgeting and excited to see his mom and Natsu again.

He wasn't sure whether he should knock or just go straight in, he still has a key anyway. He wanted to surprise his family, especially Natsu, for his return. Which is why he did not tell either of them about his plan of flying back home.

Hinata knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds before it was yanked open by a teenage girl which looks a lot like his little sister Natsu.

When they were younger, people would often say Natsu looks exactly like Hinata. She seem to have inherited majority of his physical features and mannerisms.

It's funny how much things could change within a couple of years.

Natsu still sports a fluffy mop of orange hair just like his, she definitely grew taller, Hinata noticed. Before he can further examine the changes in her appearance, Natsu was already jumping up to reach him, clinging her arms around her brother in the process.

"Nii-san!!" Natsu squealed, jumping up and down while still holding on to Hinata. "Why are you here?!", she asks.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his sister's reaction as he hugged her back.

"Where's mom?" Hinata asked.

Natsu finally let go of Hinata and let him walk into the household.

"She just left to go buy some groceries, she said she'll be back soon!" She replies, staring up at her nii-san like she still couldn't believe he's here.

"Wow! I missed home so much!" Hinata exclaimed as he walks into the living room. "I should've come home sooner!"

As soon as he sat down on the couch, Natsu did not waste any more time and bombarded him with a series of questions.

\------------------------------------------------

It used to take him thirty minutes to bike from home to Karasuno High School.

Natsu left early for volleyball practice, leaving Hinata alone with his mom. After helping her with majority of the house chores, his mom suggested he should go check out the neighbourhood.

After grabbing one of the rusty old bikes from the shed, Hinata took off.

The sun is now about to set, giving the sky a soft splash of warm orange.

Hinata stared at his old school, reminiscing the good old days and tries to remember what he can about the events that took place inside the school grounds.

After walking around for a while, he eventually stopped in front of the Karasuno gym. Memories came flooding back to him like everything just happened yesterday.

He closed his eyes and he can almost imagine vivid images of Tanaka and Noya following Kiyoko around, hoping for her to at least give them a glance or a scolding.

He can imagine Tsukki practicing his blocks while Yamaguchi would be standing by the service line, ready to hit one of his float serves.

He can imagine Suga trying to calm Daichi down, who was trying his hardest to scold the chaotic first and second years. Then there's Asahi, standing beside Suga just casually scratching his head, while keeping an eye on Noya who now was doing cartwheels with Tanaka.

_As long as I'm here you're invincible!_

Hinata realising he had gone too far quickly opened his eyes. Sparing one last look as he mounted his bike before taking off.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was the third day Oikawa found Tobio lying wasted on the couch. He would be lying if he says he wasn't worried, especially when he heard that Tobio stopped hanging out with Tanaka and Noya after the last time they went.

He brings home his liquor and Oikawa doesn't have to bother picking him up when he gets too wasted. It still worried Oikawa, his main concern was of course Tobio's liver.

Oikawa took a sip of his warm milk while waiting for the person he's calling to pick up. Suga picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? What's up? Everything okay?" Suga said on the other line.

Oikawa glanced at the clock, thinking he should have just waited in the morning to call.

"Do you have time? Can we talk?" Oikawa finally replies.

"I was just about to sleep but I'm up now."

Oikawa was now unsure of his decision to call Sugawara at 11:45 pm to just talk about Tobio's drunken habits. He took a while to reply which made Suga sigh, "Talk to me Tooru".

So, Oikawa did. He told Suga everything Tobio had been doing recently, claiming he is now running out of ideas on what to do with Tobio's behaviour.

"Do you know what happened that made him act like that?" Suga asked.

"He hasn't told me anything but I had a feeling it's about..." Oikawa, sighed defeated. "You know... Shrimpy-chan."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Suga finally says "He's back."

"Who's back?" It was too late in the night for Oikawa's poor brain to understand who Suga was talking about. He took another sip of his milk.

"Shoyo."

Oikawa almost spit his drink back, he took a while to compose himself before saying "What? When did he come back?"

"Last week. Me and Daichi picked him up in the airport. He is now staying with Tadashi." Suga replies.

Oikawa was lost in his thought when Suga asked "Does Tobio know?"

Oikawa glanced at Tobio's sleeping form and he can almost guarantee that Tobio still had no idea about Hinata's return. He says, "I don't think so, I think he would be acting differently if he did."

"Do you think we should let them see each other?"

"I don't know, should we?"

Suga sighs and says, "We should just leave them for now, I think. Let's talk about this some other time okay? It's already late."

"Can you come over here sometime to talk some sense into him?"

Suga says "I can come over tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. He'll be here the whole day."

After they hanged up, Oikawa walked back to his room, leaving drunk Tobio to sleep on the couch for the night.

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kageyama woke up when he felt someone shaking him. When he realised it wasn't just Oikawa, he immediately sat up, almost giving himself a whiplash.

"Suga-san?! What are you doing here?!"

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so nothing exciting happened in this chapter. I guess you could just call this a filler chapter? But I promise things will start to get interesting very soon so stay tuned! hehe


	6. Chapter 6

"How have you been Tobio-kun?"

Kageyama can only look at his senpai, shock evident on his face while his brain is still struggling to put two and two together.

After the seniors graduated from Karasuno, everyone became busy with either their studies and jobs or even both, that it became almost impossible for them to catch up with each other. To make it worse, the team started to disperse after the whole Kageyama and Hinata fiasco.

Kageyama and Hinata both needed the support from their old teammates, who also happened to be their closest friends. It was a silent agreement between each of them, each one of them agreed that each should pick a side to whom they want to support. They didn't pick sides because they favoured one over the other, they just did it because they were left with no choice. They didn't want to give either Kageyama and Hinata divided attention.

Hinata would always go and talk to Suga. He trusts Suga's comforting words and advice, almost as much as he trusted Kageyama's quick toss back when he still used to spike with his eyes closed. Kageyama wasn't one to take the initiative to talk to anyone, even to his teammates. He would much rather keep his emotions to himself but Daichi would always notice. Other than Hinata, Daichi was the second person to make Kageyama feel safe, just enough to show Daichi the rare soft side of his. Daichi was Kageyama's Suga. However, Suga landed a job offer at the city and decided to move and settle there. Naturally, Daichi went with him. The couple was uneasy leaving just like that.

Then suddenly and out of the blue, Noya announced that he was coming back from his "adventure" and will be staying for long term. It wasn't long before Tanaka and Noya started to hang out again just like the old times. Kageyama cannot even remember how it happened, but he was eventually got included to their group. It only started when the two wanted to go out and party but everyone seems to be so busy that no one wanted to accompany them. Tanaka ran into Kageyama one time and asked him to join, he said yes much to the delight of the two. Then before he knows it, it became their routine - they would work hard during the weekdays then go out clubbing friday night. You would expect it to become boring in the long run but it is impossible having Tanaka and Noya on board as well. It's weird however you look at it, Noya and Tanaka's energy doesn't really match with Kageyama's always sullen mood, but somehow it worked.

Suga, not getting a reply plopped down next to Kageyama on the couch and just offered him a warm smile. "It's been so long Tobio-kun, did you not miss me?" Suga gently asked, taking baby steps to approach Kageyama. It's been so long after all.

Oikawa nudged Kageyama who looks so out of it. Saying, "It is rude not to give your mother a proper greeting Tobio-chan." Oikawa teased.

Suga just laughed at this, used to Kageyama's lack of talent when it comes to showing affection. The boy looks so shocked so he decided Kageyama still needs time to recover. It also didn't help that Kageyama was still probably half-asleep, and by the looks of it, was also suffering from a serious hang-over.

"Daichi is stuck at work and coudn't make it. He told me to say hi though." Suga said, tone apologetic knowing how close Kageyama had been to Daichi. Kageyama would probably much prefer Daichi over him but he still wants to try his best to reach out to his kouhai.

"I know we really haven't seen each other since we moved, even though we live in the same city now!" Suga added.

By now, Suga was almost convinced Kageyama probably already forgot who he was, judging by his expression.

Kageyama, finally gathering his thoughts, just scooted closer to the gray-haired man. Suga did not expect much, so when Kageyama initiated the hug, he almost cried out of pure joy.

"Oh honey, I missed you too!" Suga says to Kageyama, lightly patting his back as a sign of comfort.

Oikawa, deciding he should leave the two to enjoy this tender reunion, went to the kitchen to get started with lunch. He was glad he made the right decision to have Suga over.

\------------------------------------------

The trio were enjoying their lunch, happily chatting with each other and catching up, when Oikawa suggested that they should have a highschool reunion. Now that everyone seems to be living in the same city, it sounded like a good idea.

"You mean with everyone, everyone?" Suga asked, brows slightly raised.

"Yes!" Oikawa energetically replies, almost jumping out of his seat. "Even though we were rivals before, we have become good buddies at the end right?" He also added.

Suga who looks like he was considering it, turned to look at Kageyama and says "What do you think Tobio-kun? In my opinion it does sounds like a good idea."

Oikawa, clapped his hands together and said "Of course it is, it's my idea after all!", in which Suga only replied with a knowing look.

Kageyama noticed the exchange but decided to just ignore it, so he says "Sounds good."

In hearing this, the two older men rejoiced, a thousand party ideas already running through their head.

\------------------------------------------

It took Oikawa and Suga almost two weeks to come up with the "perfect" plan. Both eager to make this reunion as special as they can for everyone. They already sent out invitations to their old teammates and rivals the day before, but there was only one more person left to ask.

"You think this is a good idea?" Suga asks, very concerned knowing this could potentially lead things to go south.

Oikawa, already annoyed sighed, then says "That would be weird to invite everyone but him right? I mean, there would be a lot of people there, the chances of them seeing each other is quite low."

"But they still could potentially see each other!" Suga says, frantically waving his hands in front of his face to display how anxious he is for what they are about to do, or rather HE was about to do.

"Oh my god, c'mon just do it!" Whines Oikawa, rolling his eyes. "Just call the guy already!"

\------------------------------------------

Hinata just got off the train when suddenly his phone started ringing.

He picked it up to see "Suga-san <3" on his screen. He accepted the call and happily pressed his phone onto his ear.

"Suga-san!"

There was a short pause before the Suga finally says, "Hey, Sho how are you?"

Hinata missed how uneasy Suga's voice sounded like, he was too happy to talk to his favourite senpai.

"Great! I just got back actually, I went to go see my family during the weekend."

There was a slight commotion at the background and Hinata swore he heard "Here, gimme that, put it on speaker".

He did not expect who it was who spoke next, nor understand why Suga-san would be hanging out with this person. He didn't know they were friends.

Before he can think of anything else, there was a loud "Shrimpy-chaaaaaaaan!~" coming out of his speaker that almost made his ear bleed.

"Grand King?!" Hinata couldn't help but raise his voice, causing for people around him to glance his way. He apoligized and said "How and why are you with Suga-san?".

He didn't mean to sound rude but he just can't believe the two were actually friends since he never saw them hang out back in highschool.

Oikawa only laughed on the other line, and says "Yes it's me Shrimpy-chan, miss me?"

Before he can come up with a response, Suga took over the conversation. He mutters a soft apology to Hinata and says "Are you free this upcoming weekend Sho?"

Hinata thought about it for a while and says "Yes I am Suga-san? Why?"

"Oh because we are having a reunion! We already invited everyone and we were wondering if you would want to come too?" Suga said, crossing his fingers that Hinata would say yes.

Hinata only replied with a soft "Everyone?" that it made it almost hard to hear.

"What did he say?" Oikawa said, following with an "Ouch! That hurt Sugawara!"

"Yes, Sho, everyone..." Suga said, still have his fingers crossed.

Hinata didn't say anything else and Suga already knows what the other was thinking of. Hinata is having cold feet because when Suga mentioned everyone, that also means including Kageyama.

"I dunno Suga-san..." Hinata finally says.

Suga decided he should not push Hinata too far. Instead he just says, "Think about it okay? We would be really happy if you decide to come. I'll just send you the details."

After exchanging their goodbyes, they hung up.

Hinata wants to go and see everyone. It would be nice to be around his old buddies again, but a small part of him was scared that he might see him too.

He was the one who left, he was the one who ruined what they had. But he also missed the guy. Oh, how much he missed him. He just doesn't know if he still has a face to show him after everything that he did.

Seeing him again in person would also mean their memories might come flashing back. He had been avoiding them, they were too painful.

Realising he was still standing in the middle of the station, Hinata took a deep breath and started his way back home. He needs more time to think about it.

Just as he exited the station, his phone beeped signalling a text from Suga.

_Here are the details, Sho. I hope you can make it._

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Hinata go or will he chicken out?
> 
> Oh the perks of the lockdown! We now have chapter 6! I hope you enjoy the update! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukki narrowed his eyes at the blubbering mess that is Hinata Shouyo.

His relationship with Hinata is complicated. Hinata has that straightforward and innocent energy in him that makes Tsukki feel very uneasy. During their volleyball days at Karasuno, he would always get the urge to antagonize Hinata, thinking it was the only way to stop getting intimidated by the shorter boy. They weren't necessarily friends but he eventually developed respect by Hinata's skills and determination when it comes to volleyball. Hinata's capacity to hold that much energy in such a small body always amazes Tsukki.

They had a rivalry going on, being both middle blockers at the time. But Tsukki had long admitted his defeat when it comes to Hinata's abnormally fast reflexes and ridiculous athleticism. No one else can go head to head with Hinata's hot-blooded nature when it comes to volleyball, no one but the King.

It wasn't news to Tsukki when the two idiots finally admitted their relationship, he knew from the very start that the two will eventually end up with each other. He never thought it was possible for the two to be separated ever, that when they broke up, he literally thought the world was about to end.

His long-term best-friend, now boyfriend, turned around and looked at him, silently asking for help. Sighing, he got up and sat beside Tadashi, who was now giving him a thankful look. He was never one to just casually show PDA, so he shifted his gaze at Hinata while fighting the urge to throw an arm around Tadashi.

Out of instinct, Yamaguchi rested his hand on Tsukki's leg, not noticing how the action put a slight blush across Tsukki's cheeks.

He cleared his throat before saying, "If you don't want to go, then don't."

This earned him a glare from Tadashi, so he quickly adds "I mean, you don't have to. No one is forcing you."

"We will be there with you the whole night, Sho. We won't leave your side. " Yamaguchi adds, to which Tsukki cringes. Knowing, he too have to baby-sit Hinata the whole night.

"To be honest, I don't think Kageyama-kun had been hanging out with the others anymore. There's a possibility that he might not come to this one too." Yamaguchi continues, noticing how Hinata flinched at the mention of Kageyama. "Right, Tsukki?"

Tsukki just replies, "um, I guess? Isn't he friends with the Grand King?"

Yamaguchi throws him another look clearly telling him he should not have said that.

"See! Even Tsukki thinks so too!" Hinata says, the rise in his tone both surprised Yamaguchi and Tsukki. "If the Grand King goes, he goes!"

After coming back from his hometown, Hinata asked Yamaguchi for his opinion about whether he should go to the reunion or not. Hinata admitted that he was having a dilemma because of Kageyama. Yamaguchi knows how much Hinata wants to see everyone, so he offers him a little push.

"Even if he comes, you don't have to talk or approach him, Sho." Yamaguchi says. "You want to see the others right?"

The couple can almost hear Hinata's internal debate. Then he slightly perks up and says "Of course I do! I miss everyone."

"Then it's settled!" Says Yamaguchi, clapping his hands together. "Us three will be going."

Tsukki knows the argument is over and it's a clear win for Tadashi. He has no choice but to go along, but he genuinely wishes Hinata will be alright when they get there.

\--------------------------------------------

"Is this a college party or a reunion? Suga said 'reunion' right?" Tsukki asked to no one in particular.

Yamaguchi and Hinata were both in awe to answer him. He couldn't blame them. If anything, it was expected. Everyone knows that Suga has the tendency to get carried away when it comes to planning a party. However, he decided that the bright neon lights and the loud thumping music was all thanks to Oikawa's.

Before he can turn off the engine, Hinata and Yamaguchi were already jumping out of the car. The excitement in both's faces were enough to convince Tsukki that he will have a very long night ahead of him.

\--------------------------------------------

Hinata, who seem to have forgotten his previous concerns about a particular someone, is now having the time of his life.

After so many years, he finally reunited with his old mentor Bokuto Koutaro. When the two saw each other, there was a lot of hugging and screaming in each other's faces. The two were so caught up with each other that Hinata was late to notice Akashi, who apparently was now engaged with Bokuto.

He was glad to spot Kenma on the couch, sitting as far away as possible from Lev and Yaku who seems to be in the middle of a wrestling match, while the other former Nekoma team members cheered around them. Despite now being grown adults, they were still as chaotic as ever.

Kenma looked relieved when he looked up and saw the grinning Hinata walking up to him.

"You made it!" Kenma says, a little surprised to see that Hinata actually came.

Hinata just scratched the back of his head and gave Kenma a nervous laugh. "I couldn't say no to Yamaguchi."

Speaking of which, where is Yamaguchi and Tsukki? He must have lost them somewhere in the crowd sometime ago.

Earlier, Yamaguchi looked so determined when he said he will be by Hinata's side at all times. They should be looking for him by now, so he typed a short text to Yamaguchi telling him not to worry and just enjoy the party with Tsukki, since he is now with Kenma. After the message was sent, he tucked his phone back in his pocket and asked Kenma if he wants to go get a drink. The other looked so relieved to have an excuse to walk away from his rowdy old teammates.

"Where's Kuroo? Is he not coming?" Hinata asked Kenma, filling his cup with his chosen beverage.

"He finishes work late tonight so he'll be a bit late." Kenma replies.

Hinata looked around to survey the place.

"I think it's a nice touch doing this in a gymnasium don't you think?" Kenma says, also looking around to check out the place.

Despite having colourful lights scattered everywhere and people doing their own thing, you can still tell that this is a gymnasium. This was supposed to be a reunion after all and they are all athletes. They met each other inside the court all those years ago, it just feels more meaningful to have this reunion happen in the same setting.

Oikawa eventually found them at the dessert table. The Grand King talked to them for a while and before leaving asks them if he could take a selfie. Kenma tried to run away but Oikawa and Hinata held him close just before Oikawa clicked capture.

Noya and Tanaka came in late, much to everyone's surprise since both were known to be party animals. They ran up to Hinata and tackled him to the ground the moment they saw him. Hinata spilled his drink but he was too giddy to notice. Then came in Asahi, who looked really worried thinking the trio had injured themselves. He was trying to pry Noya away from the pile of bodies when Daichi along with a frantic Suga joined them.

Then finally Yamaguchi arrives, dragging along a bored-looking Tsukki.

Hinata used to only imagine this while he was away. This was the moment he replayed in his mind over and over again. He always longed for the moment the team reunites, to be able to feel that normalcy again, the feeling of being home. He looked around and saw not much has changed and he felt so overjoyed that after all this years, the bond was never lost.

However, it still feels like there's something else missing.

He noticed Kageyama hasn't made an appearance just yet, and honestly he's glad. Despite thinking that, he still can't help but feel disappointed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing as much as I can before the weekend ends. School works keep on piling up and I need to get back to them soon. I might be busy in the next couple of days but I'll try my best to squeeze in some more writing if I can ;-)
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter because I really tried hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

There was still no sign of Kageyama anywhere. 

Hinata doesn't really drink, claiming the taste of alcohol was too "yuckie" for his tastes. Noya and Tanaka weren't just about to give up. They figured that since Hinata's reason for not drinking was because of the taste, it should be okay to let him try the punch.

It wasn't long until they regretted it. Hinata kept on asking for more and more until it looked like he was about to pass out. 

Noya and Tanaka tried their best to convince Hinata that he had enough and should already stop drinking. However, their kouhai stubbornly insisted he wasn't drunk yet but just tipsy. 

They are now very concerned and were starting to run out of ideas when Noya suddenly thought of distracting Hinata with a challenge.

"You know what? We should go play truth or dare!" Noya says, proud of himself for having thought of that since it looks like it finally got Hinata's attention.

"Great idea Bro! Why haven't we thought of that before?" Tanaka cuts in, making sure to make it sound extra dramatic. "Should we do it over there?" He continues, pointing at the couch, which at the moment was only occupied by Suga, Daichi and Asahi.

Hinata follows where Tanaka was pointing, instantly agreeing to his senpai's suggestion.

Tanaka and Noya high fived. Hinata was caught - hook, line and sinker. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Everyone was just recovering from witnessing Oikawa and Iwaizumi make-out that intensely. The dare was given by Kuroo, who arrived just before they started the first round. Oikawa was having the time of his life while poor Iwaizumi now looks like an overripe tomato.

They got interrupted when suddenly Noya stood up from his seat, the look of determination evident on his face. Hands clenched tightly and voice full of conviction he screams "I'm gay!"

Laughter erupted and Asahi was desperately trying to pull the very drunk Noya back to his seat. 

Tanaka was on his knees having a laughing fit.

Noya just looked so confused and looks like he was about to cry. 

Daichi tried to calm everyone down and says, "It's okay, Noya. We already know that."

"You told us that back in high school, don't you remember?" Asahi asked, finally succeeding with his mission to get Noya to sit back down.

Noya sniffled and said, "I did?". He looked around his friends and they all just nodded their heads, then his gaze landed back to Asahi.

"Are you single?" 

Tanaka couldn't help it anymore and was having another laughing fit. 

"No, I'm not." Asahi replied, ignoring the choking Tanaka.

"You're not?" Noya repeated, looking heart broken.

Asahi just sighed and tugged on Noya's arm. The smaller boy did not resist, allowing Asahi to place him on his lap. It didn't take long for Noya to settle in Asahi's chest, falling asleep in the process.

"Oh, my. Noya is such a baby isn't he?" Suga commented.

Asahi smiled and just looked at his sleeping boyfriend's face, pulling him even closer to his chest.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hinata decided that it was more fun playing truth or dare with people you already know, compared to when you're doing it with random strangers. When he was overseas, he got invited to this party where they also played truth or dare. The best questions people can come up with are "when was your first kiss?" or "what was the most embarrassing thing you ever did." He wasn't bothered with questions like that but it just lacked humour. 

Playing it with his old friends however, was a totally different story.

After Noya's spontaneous confession, Hinata didn't expect that things could possibly get even more chaotic. At some point, Kuroo and Bokuto thought it was a good idea to run laps wearing nothing but their underwears. Kenma and Akashi dragged them by the ear after their fifth lap. Tendou and Goshiki, who originally wasn't even invited in the first place, was now having a drunken dance battle in the middle of the court. Apparently, they only invited themselves after hearing about it from Ushijima.

Only the Karasuno men were left to play the game, minus Noya who is still snoring soundly on Asahi's lap. By now, everyone was either tipsy or already drunk. Yamaguchi reached out for the bottle to spin it again, only for it to land on Hinata.

"Okay, Sho. Truth or dare?" Yamaguchi asks.

Hinata deciding he is no coward, confidently said, "Truth!"

Yamaguchi scrunched up his face, thinking deeply of what he could possibly ask Hinata. Giving up, he looks sideways at Tsukki, who by the looks of it, the only sober guy left other than Daichi. 

There was a moment of silence and everyone was getting impatient to what Tsukki might come up with. 

"Hinata." Tsukki starts, in which the already tense Hinata replied with a hiccup and a high pitched "Yes!"

Tsukki rolls his eyes at the interruption. 

"Would you ever two time while still in a relationship?"

Hinata was stunned, Suga gasped and Yamaguchi is now panicking.

Suddenly the atmosphere became thick and everyone was quiet, just waiting for Hinata's reaction. 

Tsukki felt bad the moment those words came out of his mouth. Actually, he felt like a total asshole. He almost wanted to apologize but he knows it was already too late.

Interrupting the tension, Suga cleared his throat and said "Tsukki, I think that was over the line. Apologize to Hinata."

"It's okay, Suga-san." Hinata says in a much weaker voice. Everyone turns to look at him, eyes asking if he's okay.

Tsukki just sits there, receiving sharp glares from both Yamaguchi and Suga.

Daichi was about to say something when he notices Hinata reaching for the bottle across from him. Before he can snatch it away, Hinata was already taking big gulps.

\----------------------------------------------

After dealing with Kuroo and telling him to behave, Kenma started to walk back to the group Hinata was sitting with. Earlier, when he was getting Kuroo to calm down from his hyperactive state, he saw a glimpse of Hinata desperately drinking alcohol straight from the bottle. He got worried knowing Hinata can get easily drunk but he needed to deal with his stupid boyfriend first.

He was right to be concerned when he sees Hinata lying on the floor crying his eyes out, while Suga and Daichi was trying to get him up.

"Oh, my god! What happened to him?!" Kenma asks, circling the couch to get to Hinata. 

Daichi explained what happened earlier and asked Kenma if he could take Hinata out so he can get some fresh air. 

They finally managed to get Hinata up and while he's still conscious, Kenma started to lead him to the exit, supporting Hinata's weight with his arms.

Kenma sat Hinata on a bench, checking to see if he had any injuries. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Kageyama already told Oikawa he was going to be late. Looking at the time and seeing how late it was, Kageyama wished he should have just stayed at home. But he already promised Suga he would come, if it was just Oikawa, he would've just ignored it.

_Well, too late now._

Kageyama thought, as he navigates his way through the crowd, looking for any signs of either of his old friends or Oikawa.

He was looking around when he recognises Daichi along with his other teammates. It looks like they were having a serious conversation as they still haven't spotted him walking up to them yet.

"Kageyama!" Tanaka spots him, surprise evident on his face. "You didn't tell us you were coming!" 

The rest of the group turns around and a smile slowly spreads across his face. 

Everyone looked surprised for a moment, except Suga who only smiled as he was approaching. Daichi was the first to recover, meeting Kageyama halfway and greeting him with a hug.

"Man, look at you!" Daichi says, looking at Kageyama from head to toe. 

Kageyama flushed but recovered from it quickly. Then he asks, "Where are the others?"

The couple exchanged a look before Daichi said, "You just missed Tsukki and Yamaguchi, they were here just a second ago." .

"Asahi-san was here too but unfortunately Noya blacked out earlier so they had to go home a bit early." Tanaka added.

Kageyama just nodded his head, not too bothered by it since he always sees Asahi-san and Noya anyways.

They were just carrying on with their conversation when he swore he just saw a flash of orange hair. 

\--------------------------------------------------

:-) :-) :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata looks a little bit better now. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy. He just sits there, humming an unknown song to himself. Kenma can't decide whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, Hinata looks a bit more calmer now compared to a couple minutes ago, but he looks too calm for Kenma's opinion. If anything, it only made Kenma more on high alert. 

Hinata when sober is already full of surprises, not just inside the court, but in general. He really doesn't want to know what drunk Hinata can do. Sure, Kenma was an athlete too but he knows he won't be able to keep up if Hinata decides to run away or something. The guy is a big clump of unlimited energy after all and he runs fast, drunk or not.

The humming suddenly stopped and Hinata jerks his head towards Kenma. "I'm thirsty." He says, looking at Kenma with that doe-eyed look.

"Okay, do you wan't to come with me to fetch you some water?" Kenma asks, in which Hinata just shakes his head. 

"Too tired" He says, closing his eyes.

Kenma sighs, feeling a little bit worried by the idea of leaving Hinata alone by himself. "Okay, I'll be back really quick okay?" Kenma says. When Hinata didn't move or say anything, Kenma turns around and says, "You better not go anywhere or else."

\------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he located the water bottles, Kenma grabbed two and started his way out. Before he can exit, someone grabbed his arm. He turns around and sees a worried-looking Kuroo. "Kenny! Found you! Where'd you go? I was so worried!" 

Kenma suddenly relaxed by the sight of his boyfriend. He suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry, I was with Hinata."

Kuroo lets go of his arm, eyeing the water bottles he was balancing in one hand. Kenma notices this and says "This is actually for him, he got pretty wasted."

"So, where is he now?" Kuroo asks.

Kenma reached for Kuroo's hand and started dragging him towards the exit. "I need to get back quick, he's sitting alone outside."

Both of them made their way back to the bench where Hinata had been sitting, only to find that Hinata is no longer there.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He wanted to go back and join the party. Everyone sounds like they were having fun, what was he doing sitting outside? Even Kenma wanted to go back and party. He was not about to miss out on the fun. 

His head was pounding and he can hear the beat of his heart mixing in with the loud thumping music. Hinata slowly made his way past the energetic crowd towards the centre of the room, where he knew his friends will be at. 

Being drunk is not that bad, in fact, it made him feel so alive. 

Someone bumped onto him, he staggered and ended up holding onto the side of the table. Oops, was that someone's drink he just spilled? He made a mental note to make sure he apologises later. 

His skin feels sticky and disgusting, but he can always take a shower later. Just imagining a nice warm bath with Yamaguchi's special bath bombs made him want to turn tail and go home. He shakes his head. No he can't do that! He is on a mission right now, the bath can wait.

Finally, he spots a mop of grey hair not too far from where he stood. "Sugaaaaaaa-saaaaan~!" He yells, waving his hands around but Suga didn't even turn around.

Hinata pouts, he doesn't like it if they ignore him like that. "Stingy Suga" He mutters, now marching a little bit faster towards his marked destination.

\----------------------------------------------------

After searching outside for any signs of Hinata, Kuroo suggests they try to look back inside. "Maybe he went ahead and followed you."

The frustrated Kenma only nods and followed his boyfriend's trail back to the party. When they get inside, he holds onto Kuroo's hand, just in case they get separated too. Kuroo gave his hand a slight squeeze after noticing the worried look on his face. "Don't worry baby, we'll find him." 

"He better not be hurt or something." Kenma says, letting Kuroo drag him further into the crowd.

Just as he was about to lose hope, Kenma spots Hinata leaning onto a table. It looks he got pushed and was now out of balance. "Shouyo!" He tries yelling, but Hinata was all the way across the room to hear him.

He makes his way towards Hinata, dragging Kuroo behind him. 

He bumps onto people's shoulders but he couldn't care less, he needs to get to Hinata fast. Kuroo tries to make him slow down but he just ignores him.

Now, Hinata is getting up and it looks like he spotted someone he knows judging by the way his face lit up. "Sugaaaaaaa-saaaaan~!" Hinata yells, waving his hands around, trying to get someone's attention. 

Wait. What's he yelling? Kenma looks over to the direction where Hinata was looking at. He saw the Karasuno men huddled around, their back facing him so he can't really tell who's who. Not to mention the only light illuminating the room are the dancing neon lights and the mini spotlights littered around the room. 

They get close enough and he stills. This cannot be real.

What is he doing here?!

He looks back to where Hinata is, who was now charging onto where the group was standing.

Oh, no. Kenma lets go of Kuroo. He runs. 

But it was too late.

\-------------------------------------------------

When he saw Kageyama, Daichi couldn't help but feel proud. Kageyama had always been able to carry himself well, his presence alone was enough for him to perfectly fit the title "King". Compared to his high school self, the Kageyama now looks more confident and mature. However, he can't help but notice the lack of expression in his eyes. 

Kageyama didn't look that different from before, except for the addition of muscle and maybe a few more inches to his height. Can this kid grow any more taller? He thought.

He felt really disappointed when Kageyama decided to drop volleyball. The kid had the talent but most of all, he loved volleyball more than ever. Daichi can't help but wonder what Kageyama would be like now if he never quit. He could've been one of the top players out there.

He sighs, he respected Kageyama's decision before and he still respects it now. He was still otherwise proud of him. 

"I'm sad, Kageyama. You never hang out with us anymore." Tanaka says, nudging Kageyama.

Kageyama just shrugged. "I got busy." Tanaka just pouts and chose to let it go even though he looks like he didn't buy the excuse.

Suga laughs. "Well, not everybody enjoys the constant night-life unlike you Tanaka." 

Tanaka was about to say something back when Kageyama whips his head to the side. 

"What is it?" Daichi turns around and sees what caught Kageyama's attention.

"Holy shit."

\-------------------------------------------------

**Phew! Now that's done, I can't wait to start the next chapter. Things are gonna get more interesting! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

He’s standing there, the person he had longed for. For a moment his mind allowed him to snap back into reality. This was the guy who broke his heart, the one who pulverized it into nothing but ashes. Then he felt it, the anger, sadness, the love – what he’s feeling right now should be illegal.

Hinata was his sunshine. His joy and happiness. When Hinata left, he took all that away with him too. 

Despite the ache in his chest, he gets the feeling like he wants to reach out, pull him close to his embrace and never ever let him go again. Hinata was the sun and he was Icarus. If he gets too close, he’ll burn down again.

He shoves his hands deep in his pockets, willing them to stop shaking. He wants answers. He wants to ask questions. Why did he leave? Why didn’t he come back like he promised? Why was he easily replaced? His breath hitched at the same time tears rolled down Hinata’s cheeks. 

Why is he crying? Why does he look so heartbroken? Did he miss me as much as I did him?

Is he feeling the same as I do right now?

People used to tell them they shared a weird connection and it wasn’t just because they can easily read each other inside the court. It was like their souls can communicate on their own, just like right now.

Love – the reason why he doesn’t believe in it anymore is because he once did. He loved Hinata more than anything and he wants to believe Hinata did too. But maybe they were just caught up in the moment, bathing in idea that maybe their story will end in a happily ever after too. People grow up and they can outgrow their fantasies. People come and go and sometimes, they take a little bit of yourself with them too. 

Maybe they were just meant to meet each other at one point, become one, before they converge into two.

This is too much.

He turns away before Hinata can see how broken he looks. He doesn't want Hinata to see him weak. If anything, he doesn’t need his pity. He was about to walk away when,

“T-Tobio?”

He never would have thought hearing someone say his name would be this painful. Hinata’s voice sounded like home and it took everything in him to not fall apart right at that moment.

The next thing he knew, he was running. He can hear people calling after him but he won’t look back, not now, not ever. 

He bumps onto Oikawa or Oikawa bumps onto him, he seriously can’t tell. Oikawa takes him to his car. They drove off.

He looks at the city lights, twinkling away like stars on land. The night is beautiful and the streets are buzzing with people.

He closes his tear-brimmed eyes and just before sleep finally consumes him, bright brown eyes flashed through his mind. 

Despite the numbing pain in his chest, Kageyama Tobio fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Make sure you text me when you get there, m’kay?” Oikawa says, handing him his suitcase.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa volunteered to drop him off to the train station that day. He decided he wanted a break from all the city chaos and go back home. Great timing too because his sister will be there. 

“I appreciate it.” He picks up his duffel bag and tries his best to act composed. “I’ll be back soon.”

The couple warmly smiled at him, worry evident on their faces. He was pretty sure Oikawa would have been crying by now if Iwa haven’t given him that speech early this morning about “Not making this anymore harder for Tobio.”

It’s not like he’ll be gone forever, although he wasn’t sure when exactly he’ll be back.

He turns around one last time before boarding on the train departing for Miyagi.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was too early in the morning. Hinata groans after being woken up by his alarm. 

Shit. He forgot to turn it off last night. Despite his body’s protest, Hinata groggily gets up, trying to navigate to the bathroom with his eyes half closed.

He has a pounding head ache and he feels very sick. 

Hinata wasn’t the type to sleep in, no matter how tired he is or even if he has a head-splitting head ache, he would still try to get up at the normal time.

After doing his morning routine, he pads quietly to the kitchen. Careful not to make much noise just in case Yamaguchi and Tsukki wakes up. 

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit his senses. He turns the corner and spots Tsukki, sitting on the table, coffee mug in hand. 

“Oh, did I wake you?” 

Tsukki notices him then, by the looks of it, he was also surprised to see Hinata up and about this early in the morning. 6:45 am, the clock by the oven reads. 

Hinata moves to fix himself a cup of coffee, aware of Tsukki following his every move. He just choses to ignore it and pulled the chair to sit beside the other. 

He takes a sip and immediately he feels so refreshed. “Ahhhhhhhh, coffee tastes good as usual Tsukki.” 

“You feeling okay?” Tsukki asks, taking another sip of his own coffee.

“I feel fine. Got a bad headache though. What time did we get home last night?” Hinata asks, eyeing Tsukki as he drinks from his mug. It’s an orange mug decorated with mini mandarins Kenma got for him as a coming home present.

Tsukki narrows his eyes at him, eyeing him suspiciously. “Just a little bit past midnight.”

Hinata nods to this, adjusting his seat so he can tuck his other leg underneath another. “I haven't had fun like that in ages! Man, I hope someone else decides to throw another party.”

"Don't get too excited. You might not even get an invite." 

Hinata pouts. "Have I ever told you you're mean?"

Tsukki ignores him but Hinata continues. "I got pretty wasted tho, can't seem to remember parts of what happened last night." He thought for a while, trying to recall some of the highlights of last night. "Oh my god! Noya announcing he's gay!" He laughs at the memory, trying his best to muffle his laughs with his hands.

Tsukki almost spat his drink back to his cup. “Are you saying you don’t remember anything?”

Hinata looked at him clueless, head tilted a little bit to the side which kind-of reminded him of Bokuto. “Hmmm? Whatdya’ mean?”

Hinata gasps. “Oh my god! I did something really stupid did I? Oh no. What did I do?” 

So he doesn’t really remember anything huh? Tsukki thought. Instead of answering him, he just got up, coffee mug in hand and started walking back to the bedroom.

“Tsukiiiiii!~” Whines Hinata.

“Figure it out youself, dumbass.”

Dumbass? Hinata thinks, why does that sound so familiar?

All this thinking is hurting his poor brain. Hinata gives up and finished his drink. 

Might as well start the day early. He goes to his room, thinking about calling up Kenma and see if he wants to hang out today.

\--------------------------------------------

“I thought when you said visit, you meant visit.”

Kageyama gives Miwa a confused look. “That sentence did not make any sense.”

Miwa just brushes off Tobio’s snarky remark. Rolling her eyes, she gets up from her seat and offers to take one of his bags. 

“Thanks” Tobio murmurs.

Miwa hums, eyeing Tobio. “How long are you staying really? You didn’t have to haul all your belongings back home just for a visit.” 

Tobio opens the fridge, looking for anything good he can eat with his milk. “When did you get this talkative?”

“Are you running away or something?” Miwa meant it as a joke, but the small slip of Tobio’s change in expression did not escape her. She just chose not to say anything, trying not to go too far. She knows her little brother well enough to know that it’s something he doesn’t want to discuss, not yet anyway.

She sits across from him, silently studying him further. 

Tobio looks up then back to his food, “What? Stop staring it’s making me uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, I’m just thinking of giving you a haircut later.” Kageyama looks at her confused. “Your bangs are really long now.” Miwa clarifies.

Kageyama was actually thinking of getting a haircut when he gets back, whenever that will be. But since Miwa is already here anyway, why not just do it now. 

“Okay, later.” Kageyama says. 

Miwa gets up, reaching over to ruffle Kageyama’s hair. “Well, I can’t really do it now can’t I? Don’t wanna get pieces of hair on your sandwiches after all.”

She smirks, walking up to her room to collect her hairdressing bag. 

It doesn’t take a genius to notice that there’s something wrong with Tobio. Sure, he doesn’t really know how to properly express his emotions but Miwa can see it clearly. She really just hope he tries to open up to her soon before she forces it out of him.

\------------------------------------------

**This chapter was really really different from what I had planned originally. But I wanted to make it as realistic and dramatic as possible, hehehehe. It took me a while to write Kageyama's emotional POV because I really wanted for ya'll to feel his pain in seeing Hinata again. :') I'm not sure if I delivered it well though, I'll leave that for you to decide but please don't hate me. I reallllyyy tried okay? :-D**

**Writing Miwa's character isn't perfect, I knoooow. She's kinda a last minute character addition because I didn't know what else to write for the part when Kageyama gets back in his hometown.**

**Anywayyyyyyyyysssssss, I hope you like this chapter! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"C'mon, Sho. You have to think harder." Kenma is about to lose his patience. He is currently balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder, trying to finish making lunch before Kuroo wakes up.

Hinata called asking if they can do something today. He really doesn't understand how fast Hinata recovered from last night, he didn't drink a lot but he still feels like shit. Even Kuroo, who usually gets up before he does is still out cold sleeping in their bedroom, and it's already past twelve. Then their conversation eventually led to the events of last night. Then suddenly Hinata started asking him what else happened to him last night. He apparently can't remember past the events of their game of truth or dare and Tsukki didn't want to tell him anything either.

"I am trying!" Hinata says on the other end, frustrated by the fact that until now, he still can't remember bits about last night. Somehow, all the important ones managed to slip his mind.

Kenma shakes his head, not sure if Hinata really needs to know. But the guy sounds so desperate. "Should I tell you then?" He asks.

"Yes please! Because I am really, really, like really worried and curious now."

Why does it have to be him? Why can't it be either Suga or Daichi or even Tsukishima for goodnes' sake!

"Okay, uhm..." Kenma is really thinking this through. He wants to deliver it well to Hinata but doesn't have a freaking clue on how he could pull that off. "Lemme just finish this okay? Then I'll tell you."

"You're stalling..."

Okay, he got me. Kenma sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Did I puke on someone?" Hinata continues.

"Not really...I dunno, did you?" Kenma asks. He wouldn't be surprised if he did though, judging by how wasted he got last night.

"I'm asking you!"

"Right, no I don't think so. Try again."

"Did I get involved in a fight?!"

Kenma rolls his eyes. He can almost never Imagine THE Hinata Shoyou get involved in a fight. "Uh, no Sho. You are way off the mark."

"You know, it would be easier for both of us if you could just tell me." And quicker, I'm hungry, Kenma thought to himself. "I just don't know how to break it to you okay?"

Hinata was quiet for a bit, then he sighs. "Okay, you're scaring me now. But whatever it is I can take it."

"Are you sure?" Kenma asks, just for precaution.

"Yesssss! Please, just tell me. I'm dying to know."

Kenma took a deep breath. Okay, here goes nothing. "It's um, Kageyama was there."

The other line went really quiet and it made Kenma worried. "Sho? Did you hear what I just said."

There was a weak "Yeah, continue."

"No one expected for him to come. He was invited of course, but it was already late when he came. I didn't even know he was coming until I saw him myself."

There was no response on Hinata's side so Kenma just carries on. "He ran away after you guys saw each other. Then you were crying and the next thing we know, you were on the floor unconscious."

Still no response. "Daichi-san carried you to Tsukki's car then you guys went home. Kageyama never came back, we don't know where he went." 

"Shoyou?" Kenma softly asks for Hinata.

"I'll uh...talk later okay? Thanks for telling me. Bye." Hinata quickly says before ending the call.

Kenma was lost in his thoughts when Kuroo appears from the bedroom, bed hair and all.

"Hey." He comes over, hugging Kenma from behind. "Everything okay?" Kenma leaned into Kuroo's warmth, "I just told Hinata about last night."

Kuroo didn't say anything, but he tightens his hold on Kenma and rested his chin on top of his head. "I don't think he took it quite well."

Kuroo hums. "Hinata will be okay."

"Did you hear anything from Kageyama?"

"Iwa said they drove him back home after Tooru found him."

For a while they stayed quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. Then Kenma pulls away, turning around so he can look at Kuroo. "You know when you accidentally delete a game after you finally achieved some progress?” Kuroo looks at him confused. “Their breakup kinda feels like that. It’s like, you didn’t just lose your progress on its own, you also lost the time and money you spent on it too.” He continues. 

Kuroo laughs. “Only you would relate someone else’s relationship into video games.”

“I’m so lame huh?” Kenma says and Kuroo just laughs at him. 

But a small part of him kind of got what Kenma was trying to say. He eventually got closer to both Hinata and Kageyama after playing several matches together and it was such a shame for both of them to lose each other just like that. Those two completed each other. When you bring those two together, you get a perfect chemical reaction. They had that kind of love you only get to experience once in a lifetime and everyone realised that before they ever did.

Kuroo thought for a while, then says "I hope they can make it work this time around.”

Kenma slowly wraps his arms around Kuroo's waist, sighing deeply. "I hope they do too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Glad to have you back, man! I would really kill for a beer right now but they need me at work.” Tanaka says on the other line. “Someone got fired recently and another fell sick. They’re short of hands.”

It had been a week and a half since Kageyama left to visit Miyagi but even though he prefers the country-side, he still missed the city a little bit. Doing nothing back home made him feel restless and Miwa had been monitoring him like a hawk, as if he would break if she wasn’t looking. 

Before leaving, he asked for a vacation leave and his boss was kind enough to let him off for a while. Even so, he was thinking of just quitting the job if he wanted to stay a bit more longer in Miyagi. 

Kageyama checks the time, it’s still too early to go down the pub but he really needs a drink. He would ask Oikawa to go with him but he’s also at work. “Noya working too?” He asks.

“Yeah he is. Really sorry dude.” Tanaka says.

“S’okay. I don’t mind going by myself.” Kageyama says, already getting up.

“Try not to get wasted yeah?” Tanaka says, a little uneasy by Kageyama going alone. He knows his friend tends to get carried away all the time when it comes to liquor. “Shit. I gotta go, text me if you need anything, okay? Love youuuu!”

Kageyama grimaces. “You’re gross. Okay, bye.” Tanaka just laughs and he ends the call before Tanaka says something weird again.

\---------------------------------------------

He admits, young people nowadays tend to get drunk all the time. However, during the many years he worked as a bartender, this would probably count as the third, no fourth time maybe, that he sees a customer pass out drunk before 8 pm. “Um, Sir?” He tries to shake the guy again but to no avail. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ukai, a co-bartender, walks over to him. 

“I’ve been trying to wake him up for a while now.” Takeda replies. “You think we should just let him sleep?” 

Ukai glanced around the pub, since it’s still quite early, there’s still not a lot of customers yet. He just shrugs and says, “Ehhh let him sleep it off. As long as he doesn’t wake up and gets violent on us, he should be fine.” 

A customer came in and Ukai walks over to take his order. For some reason, Takeda feels worried. The guy looks too young to be wasted in such a way at this hour. You might be surprised by how much you learn when you start working behind the bar. Every person that walks in has a story and those people tend to bury it with liquor instead. There were occasional times when the costumer ends up spilling their guts after a couple of shots and he would just stand there awkwardly. The worst ones are the ones that get violent. 

Almost half an hour later and the guy hasn’t moved an inch at all and people are slowly starting to come one by one. “Do you think we should call someone to pick him up?” He asks Ukai, who is currently preparing someone’s drink.

“How?” Ukai says, without looking at him. 

“Well, his phone is right there.” He nods to the direction of the phone and Ukai finally turns around. He hands the drink to the man waiting and comes to stand beside Takeda. Ukai eyes the phone, then looks at him. “You do it.”

Takeda looks unsure now, he was hoping Ukai will do it for him. “Me? Should I?”

“Well, it was your suggestion!” Ukai exclaims. 

Takeda sighs, defeated he reaches for the phone. “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

Good thing the guy’s phone can get unlocked with a fingerprint. It was a challenge trying to get his finger without waking him up though, but they managed. 

Takeda scrolls over his recent contacts and sees “Tanaka-san” the first on the list. He presses on it and waits for “Tanaka” to pick up.

“No one’s answering.” He ends the call and looks at Ukai who just gave him a shrug. “I’ll try again.” He dials the number again and hopes this time, the call gets through.

He was about to end the call when he hears a ‘click’, follow by a “Hey, man! Wassup? Miss me already? Lucky you caught me while I’m on my break.”

This “Tanaka” guy sure does sound…lively, Takeda thought. He takes a deep breath before he puts on his best customer-service voice. “Good evening, sir! I’m Takeda, a bartender from Crow’s Tavern.”

“Oh, how do you have this phone?” Tanaka asks.

“Well, you see, your friend has passed out and I was just wondering if you could come pick him up?”

He hears Tanaka groan on the other line. “Ugh! Again? Dammit Kageyama.” Tanaka says. 

He looks sideways at the guy, who he assumes is Kageyama. “Can you pick him up sir?” He asks again.

Tanaka sighs, then there was a pause before he says “I’m afraid I’m still at work, would it be alright if someone else picks him up?”

“Sure! I need their details though just for safety purposes.” He replies.

Tanaka gives him a brief description and contact details before they hung up. 

“He gettin’ picked up?” Ukai asks him.

Tanaka slips the note inside his pocket and nods. “Yeah, his friend told me they should be here soon.” 

Ukai nods and entertains a group of customers, Takeda looks over at Kageyama just to make sure the guy hasn’t fallen off his seat yet or something and walks over to assist Ukai.

\--------------------------------------------------

Hinata comes out of his room and sees Yamaguchi getting ready to leave. He glances at the time, it read 9:10 pm. “Where are you going?”

Yamaguchi looks up from tying his shoelaces. “Oh, Hinata it’s you. I’m going to Crow’s Tavern.”

“With Tsukki? Why didn’t I get an invite?” Hinata pouts.

Yamaguchi just laughs at this and says, “Tsukki’s still on his way home. I’m going alone.”

“Oh, are you meeting some friends?” Hinata asks, plopping down the couch. He reaches for the remote and starts to browse through the channels.

“I’m picking up someone.” 

Hinata didn’t say anything else, his attention already focused on some random reality TV show he found. Yamaguchi was thinking of asking Hinata if he wants to come. After all, Tanaka said Kageyama was “really drunk”. He wasn’t sure if Tanaka was just exaggerating or if he was telling the truth but if Yamaguchi would appreciate it if someone else comes along with him just in case he wouldn’t be able to handle drunk Kageyama on his own. 

“Earth to Yama!” Hinata yells, pulling Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. Before he stops himself, he says “Do you want to come with me?”

Hinata just stares at him. Oh, now he’s done it. He decides to not say anything else, thinking Hinata might say no if he knows who it is they’re picking up. “Only if you want to, you don’t have to if you’re busy.” He quickly adds.

Hinata is anything but busy. That was why he came out of his room hoping to cure his boredom by watching TV. “I don’t mind! Wait for me, I’ll just go change.”

Before Yamaguchi can say anything else, Hinata was already off and running back to his room.

\---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 is here! I lost count on how may times I tried to re-edit this chapter. I had the whole chapter down and when I went through it again, I found some lines that made me cringe so bad. lol. (Don't worry I took them out! Hopefully all of them) And I lowkey just gave up on Kenma and Hinata's convo. I wanted Hinata to know what happened at the party asap and I thought Kenma would be the perfect deliverer of good/bad news. For some reason though I just couldn't think of another way for them to talk about it. I was thinking of making Hinata come over at Kenma's but I felt like that's sort of cliche and repetitive since I've already used that scene once *sighs in Iwaizumi when Oikawa does something stupid***

**I'm really excited to write the next couple chapters tho! Hehehehehe. Get ready for some feels!!! ;-)**

**Anyways, I still hope ya'll somehow like this chapter. Until next time! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata noticed that Yamaguchi had been acting quite anxious ever since they left. He is now leading the way and Hinata just quietly follows behind. The place made him feel a little nostalgic because it kind of reminded him of that old pub back home. The team used to always go there to celebrate after a game. 

He smiles to himself, making a mental note to make sure to visit the next time he comes home.

He noticed Yamaguchi had already gone off way ahead of him, so he walked faster to catch up. The person they’re meeting must be a really close friend of Yamaguchi’s since he’s made this much effort to come pick him up. “Say, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi briefly glances at him, almost bumping onto a serving waitress. After he apologised, a little bit excessive in Hinata’s opinion, Yamaguchi replies, “What was that Hinata?”

“Who’re we picking up?” Hinata swore he just saw Yamaguchi gulp and get even more anxious. He just chose to ignore this, it’s not too out of character for Yamaguchi anyways.

Yamaguchi turns around and continues walking towards the bar. “You’ll see.”

Before they even get there, the bartender was already waving at them. He put down the glassware he was polishing and gestures for them to come.

“Hi, I’m Yamaguchi. I’m here to pick up my friend?” Yamaguchi says to the bartender with the glasses. 

The bartender bowed his head slightly and offered them nice, welcoming smile. “Nice to meet you. My name is Takeda. Come over to this side, he’s sitting by the corner.”

\------------------------------

I just stood there, stunned, while Yamaguchi quickly walks over to a very drunk Kageyama, shaking the latter’s shoulder to wake him up. I’m unsure of what to do so I just let Yamaguchi handle it. Why did I agree to come? What if he wakes up and sees me? 

“We already tried waking him up but he won’t budge.” I hear Takeda say but I was too focused on Kageyama to say anything back.

Yamaguchi tries again, a little forcefully this time but all we got was a groan from Kageyama. Yamaguchi turns around and thanked Takeda. “I’m really sorry about him causing any trouble for you.” 

Takeda reassured us that Kageyama didn’t do anything and just stayed like that since he fell asleep. He then excused himself to tend to the other customers. Yamaguchi thanked him again and gave his attention back to Kageyama. 

“I know how to wake him up.” Yamaguchi looks up to me.

“How?” 

I walk over as he moves to stand on the side. I raised my hand as if I was about to spike and Yamaguchi panicked, probably thinking I was going to slap Kageyama at the back of his head. But then he calms down after he realised I was only reaching for the back of Kageyama’s neck, just below the hairline. 

If I recall correctly, he’s very ticklish in this area. He used to get really mad at me every time I try to jump on his back so I could tickle him. “His neck is very ticklish.” I explain to Yamaguchi.

Not long after, Kageyama jumps back on his seat, startling both me and Yamaguchi. I pull my hand back as he frantically looked around, reaching around his neck. His gaze landed on me and I stand still. He tries to squint his eyes and he looked so adorable. “Who’re you?” He slurs.

“Wow. It actually worked!” Yamaguchi exclaims. 

“Ha?” Kageyama says and sent us his signature glare. 

Kageyama started wobbling and we try to steady him. “We should probably get him out of here now.” Yamaguchi says. I help him lift Kageyama off his seat, tugging at his left arm while Yamaguchi made sure he doesn’t lose his balance. 

I noticed that he suddenly became quiet and somehow he felt heavier than he already is. I looked at him sideways just in time for his eyelids to shut close. His eyelashes had always been very long and thick it’s almost unfair. “Idiot. Don’t you dare fall asleep until we get to the car.” I hiss at him as Yamaguchi and I struggle to make it to the exit. 

Kageyama looks so out of it by the time we reached the car. His eyes are now fully closed and his body fell towards the back of the driver’s seat just as I was about to put a seatbelt around him. “Aghhh! Bakageyama stay still!”

Yamaguchi who was already on the driver’s seat turned around, looking very amused. “I think you should sit with him at the back, just in case.”

I was about to protest when Kageyama fell sideways, taking the whole backseat to himself. Defeated, I walk around. I opened the door and gently lifted Kageyama’s head and position myself so I can get seated without hitting him. I lay Kageyama’s head back on my lap. I look up to in time to see Yamaguchi giving me a knowing look. “What?”

Yamaguchi just shrugs his shoulders, throwing me an innocent look, as if I don’t know what’s going on his mind just yet. Then he turns around, not even trying to hide his smirk as he starts the car.

\----------------------------------

Tsukki gets up from his seat when he hears the door to their apartment click open. Earlier today, Yamaguchi sent him a text saying he’ll be gone with Hinata for a bit. He didn’t really mind them going out but he was a little bothered by the lack of details. He walks over to meet the two and was surprised to see who else was with them. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Yamaguchi questioningly then to Hinata. “So you guys were hanging out with the King huh?”

“We weren’t.” Yamaguchi says, as him and Hinata walked past Tsukki, dragging the still sleeping Kageyama along with them. They drop him on the couch and both looked so exhausted. “Why is this guy so heavy? Seriously.” 

Tsukki follows them to the living room. “Why is he here?” 

Yamaguchi huffs and looks at Tsukki, while Hinata is just silently observing Kageyama. “Tanaka called. Asked me to pick him up at the pub since he’s stuck at work.” 

“I, uh, should we bring him in my room?” Hinata says.

Yamaguchi nods his head in approval, seeing Kageyama’s awkward position in the couch. “Yeah, he’s too big for the couch.” 

“He looks fine to me.” Tsukki says shrugging his shoulders. 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes by Tsukki’s lack of concern for their old teammate. Though he knows it’s nothing personal. “Just help us move him please?”

Tsukki replies with a ‘tsk’ but still moved over to help the shorter two carry Kageyama into Hinata’s room, it was more effortless for him since he’s the tallest out of all of them. 

Hinata walks in front of him, getting to the door first to let the three in. Tsukki drops Kageyama onto Hinata’s bed a little too forcefully.

“Tsukki! Careful!” Yamaguchi exclaims, slapping his arm while giving him a meaningful look. 

Tsukki just shrugs. “It’s his fault he’s in this state. He should have been more responsible.” 

Yamaguchi just continues to glare at him, though it didn’t look that threatening, as him and Hinata tries to correct Kageyama’s lying position.

“So, what now? Do we just stand here until he wakes up?” Tsukki says. 

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of him. Thanks for carrying him.” Hinata replies.

Yamaguchi turns to him and started to push him out of the door. “We’ll be outside if you need us Hinata!”  
\------------------------------------------

**hmmmm thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata doesn’t know what to do. How do you even take care of someone in this state? He just stood there awkwardly for a while, twiddling his thumbs anxiously waiting for any signs of movement from Kageyama. He was growing more anxious. He never expected to be put in the same room as Kageyama so soon, even if the other guy is unconscious or not. His presence alone was enough to make him nervous.

He walks over to Kageyama’s side. With shaking hands, he tries to lift Kageyama’s arms as quietly as he can so he can remove his jacket. Everytime Kageyama’s breathing changes, he stops dead in his tracks until it goes back to normal again. He’s sweating too much and it makes him feel like a pervert for getting flustered as he tries to remove Kageyama’s outer clothing. 

He sighs as he finally succeeds, neatly folding Kageyama’s jacket and placing it on top of his drawer. Then he walks around to remove Kageyama’s shoes. He decided to just let Kageyama wear his t-shirt and pants since it would be too over the top if he tries to change all his clothing. He doesn’t want to anyways, since that would mean he had to undress Kageyama all the way.

Hinata doesn’t like sleeping on the couch since it makes his back hurt but he’s got no other choice. They have shared a bed before and slept together countless of times during training camps and such, but considering the status of their relationship as of now, he doesn’t want to take it too far by sleeping next to Kageyama. 

He couldn’t sleep that night, his mind was like a carousel of thoughts. Partly because the couch was too small even for him and mostly because he was fully aware of Kageyama’s presence even if he’s all the way in the living room. 

He groans, lifting his arms to cover his eyes. “Aghhh! Just let me sleep already!”

\------------------------------------------

Everything feels different, unfamiliar and softer? Kageyama opens his eyes, alarmed when he realises he was not in his room. He gets up a little too fast and regrets it immediately.

He sighs a breath of relief seeing he still has his clothes on, well, most of it. His eyes dart around the room, desperately looking for the rest of his belongings. He spots his jacket neatly folded on top of the drawer and he gets up a bit shakily as he makes his way to retrieve it. 

He looks around the room as he dresses himself. It’s clean enough but still there are some clothes lying on the floor, by the looks of it a guy owns the room. There were a couple of plushies around and tiny succulent plants on the window. What a weird taste. What caught his attention the most is the worn out volleyball at the corner of the room. 

His hand twitch, like it remembered how good it felt having a ball as worn out as that get into contact with his palm. Suddenly a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He shrugs it off, fixed the bed as best as he can and walks out the door, hoping he will run into at least one of the residents of this household before he leaves.

He was about to turn the corner when he bumps into someone. He staggers back a bit, mind still hazy due to the hangover. “Oh, you’re awake!” The other person exclaims. He looks up, surprised to see Yamaguchi. 

“Leaving so early! You should eat something first before you go.” Yamaguchi’s smile almost blinded him, he still blames it on the hangover. Yamaguchi nods his head to what he assumes is where the kitchen is, signalling him to follow. “Come, I’ll fix you something.”

“Oh it’s okay. I’ll have something when I get back to my place.” He says. Yamaguchi opens the fridge and retrieves a milk box. He chucks it to Kageyama who caught it just in time. “Have this, I won’t tell Tsukki.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” He mutters. “Not just for this but also for letting me stay over the night. Sorry for troubling you.”

Yamaguchi just waved him off. “It’s nothing. Though maybe you should try to control your liquor next time.” 

Yamaguchi just laughs noticing how he tried to look away to hide his embarrassment. His eye caught the figure lying on the couch, wrapped around in a very fluffy blanket. Can the person still breathe underneath all that? By the looks of it, this must be the person who owns the room he stayed in. 

“Uhm, maybe I should go.” He tells Yamaguchi. “Tell him I said thanks.” He says, gesturing to the guy on the couch.

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows at him. “Oh, I saw some of his belongings, didn’t look like a girl owned them.” He quickly adds.

“Don’t you want to stay a bit longer to tell him that yourself?” Yamaguchi says. He didn’t like Yamaguchi’s tone at all. It’s like he’s teasing him and he hates it because it’s making him flustered for some reason. 

Yamaguchi laughs, a little bit louder this time. “Sorry, I was just teasing you.” 

Kageyama just huffs and started to walk to the door. Yamaguchi was quick to follow him. “I can drop you off if you want.” He offers.

Kageyama bends down so he can tie his shoelaces. “It’s okay. I’ll manage, my place is not that far.” 

He mutters another thanks before he finally walks out of the apartment.

Yamaguchi walks back to the living room then stops just behind the couch. He crossed his arm over his chest before he started poking Hinata “He’s gone now.”

Hinata, peeked under his blanket, eyes roaming around making sure Kageyama is not around anymore. When he’s sure Kageyama is really gone, he removes his cover, revealing a really moused up bed hair. He released a breath, dramatically placing his palm over his chest. 

Yamaguchi eyes him. “Why were you hiding?”

Hinata turns around to look at Yamaguchi. “I panicked okay!” He exclaims. 

\-----------------------------------

**Hinata**

I was blankly staring up at the ceiling, thinking what made me wake up so early when clearly my body still craves a bit more hours of sleep when Yamaguchi comes into the kitchen. He didn’t notice me at first and I just let him do his business while quietly observing him from the couch. It made me feel like a creep, like a murderer or something, just patiently waiting for the perfect time to pounce on his target. That thought gave me an idea. 

I moved as quietly as I can, trying to be extra careful not to make a sound that would give myself away. People don’t call me Ninja Shouyo for nothing. 

The place is still dark, it’s only 6 am and the only light illuminating the place is the light coming from the kitchen. Yamaguchi turns around and I swore he could’ve seen me if I didn’t duck just in time. 

I finally made it behind the kitchen island, crouching on the floor, waiting for the opportune moment to scare Yamaguchi. He gets up way too early every day and usually makes breakfast for everyone, excluding the coffee because Tsukki does it himself. 

Something fell and Yamaguchi curses. 

It’s so hard not to laugh because it didn’t sound natural coming from him. 

Then Yamaguchi’s shadow comes closer, signalling he’s now standing close to the kitchen island too. 

Now’s the time.

“Waaaaaaaah!” I yell while jumping out from my hiding place. “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” The look on Yamaguchi’s face was priceless. “Hinataaaaa! What are you doing?!” 

Oh, I feel so bad but that felt really satisfying. But, oops. He looks so mad now. 

I quickly ran back to the couch, afraid he might throw something at me. He comes out of the kitchen glaring at me. I grabbed my blanket for cover. I hear him walk and I edge closer to the corner of the couch. Tsukki is scary but Yamaguchi is scarier when he gets really really angry. 

I felt the cushion dip with his weight and the next thing I know, my blanket is being yanked forcefully away from me. “Noooo! Not my fluffy blanket!”

He shushes me and I take a peek at him. “Shut up. You’ll wake everyone up.” He says. 

Oh, that’s right. It’s still early and he’s still here, Kageyama is sleeping in my room right now which is really close to the living room! I gulp and look at Yamaguchi, who was now looking at me with a smirk on his face. “You don’t want to wake HIM up do you?”

This is the second time I’ve seen him since I came back. I was heavily under the influence of alcohol that night at the reunion, heck, I can’t even remember everything that happened! Good thing Kenma told me. I didn’t know how to react. I always wanted to see him again, look at his face and get lost in those deep blue eyes again. Now that’s come to reality, he’s here in the same building, I was in the same room as him last night even if it was just for a short while and I even get to touch him. 

That should be enough right? 

He was part of the reason why I came back. I felt like I’ve accomplished what I wanted to do already and my life will always be rooted here in Japan. There was nothing left to do there anymore so that’s why I finally came back – a part of me believes that. But I always wanted to see Kageyama again. Maybe then, after seeing him one last time, I can finally let him go. 

“Shouyo?” Yamaguchi says and I quickly recover from my thoughts. I try to smile at him but he knows me too well. “What’s wrong?”

Ah, shit. I feel like I want to cry. 

For so long I kept it all in. I didn’t want to bother everyone with my problems. But know it feels so overwhelming, like all my emotions are trying to claw their way out of my chest. It hurts. 

A memory flashed in my mind – Kageyama was crying, hurt evident in his eyes. He was walking away and I tried to call for him but he was already running away. 

“He hates me.” I whisper, just enough that Yamaguchi can hear. He comes closer and I feel his gentle arms wrap around me. “Shhh. Don’t cry.” He says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

We don’t move, not that I have the strength to move anyway. I can’t look at Yamaguchi in the eye. I feel guilty for breaking Kageyama’s heart. I betrayed him and somehow it made me feel like I’ve betrayed the rest of the team too. 

Yamaguchi pulls away and I made some space so he can get more comfortable. “You know, you never really told me or anyone about what really happened back then.” Yamaguchi says.

Somehow I’m scared to let the truth out. I know they care but a small part of me believes that I only made that up to comfort myself. To reassure myself that a small part of my old life wasn’t completely lost yet. The team didn’t just become my closest friends but they became my family and I’m scared that I might lose them too.

Yamaguchi nods, encouraging me to say something. “Please don’t judge me.” I tell him and he reaches over to grab my hand. 

I took a deep breath but before I can say anything, I hear the door to my room creak open and close. Oh, shit.

Yamaguchi looks like he’s heard it too. He gets up and walks towards my room.

I panicked. 

So I quickly ducked under the covers, making sure I’m perfectly well hidden.

It’s only been a couple of minutes and I’m already sweating. I hear them walk to the Kitchen. “Come, I’ll fix you something.” I hear Yamaguchi say.

Nooooo! What are you doing Tadashi? He needs to leave, like right now, before I die due to lack of oxygen!

“Oh it’s okay. I’ll have something when I get back to my place.” Kageyama says and I felt relieved. I released a breath I didn’t realise I was holding, as quietly as possible of course. 

They continue to talk for a bit more and I was nearly about to faint when I hear the front door shut. Finally! But I don’t move just yet, just in case. 

“He’s gone.” I hear Yamaguchi say. I took a peek just to make sure. When the coast was clear, I quickly removed the blanket, instantly feeling the cold air. “Why did you hide?”

I turned around to look at Yamaguchi. “I panicked okay!”

He just laughed at me and returned to his previous seat. I fixed my position, mirroring him. “Well, now that he’s gone, let’s continue.” 

I instantly felt flustered. I was fine before because I was in the mood but it was ruined when Kageyama decided to come out at that very moment, just when I was about to say something. “C’mon. Tell me.” Yamaguchi says. 

I take another deep breath, then I finally told him. 

Yamaguchi was quiet for a while and it’s making me even more nervous. But it felt good saying that out loud. “You know, eventually you have to man up and go up to him right?” He says.

Yes, I know that. It’s not impossible to cross paths with him since we both live in the same city with the same circle of friends. Eventually I need to face him. “I know.”

“What do you want to do now?” He asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Have you ever thought of getting back together?”

I have. A million times or even more. If it’s that easy, I would’ve gone to him already, dropped down on my knees and beg him to take me back. But what’s done is done. I was too naive to realise what I already had while I was busy searching for something else. “I don’t think he even wants me back.”

“But a small part of you still wants to.” Yamaguchi states and he’s right. 

“I always hoped that no matter how much time had passed or how far apart we drifted, it would be me and him in the end.” I say, I look at Yamaguchi, unsure if I should continue and he just nods in encouragement. “I don’t deserve him.”

Yamaguchi takes my hand and says “He loved you.”

Yes, he did. More than I deserved. “And I hurt him. I didn’t realise how big the little things were until I was missing them.” I wiped a stray tear that dared to roll down. “I took him for granted. I kept pushing until he had enough.”

“Fight for him this time like how you wanted for him to fight for you. It’s not too late to make the end of your story a happy one.” He reaches over, helping me wipe my face using the back of his jumper. “Maybe it wasn’t the right time. Maybe the timing will work out properly this.”

“I love him so much.” I say with all my heart and that’s when the tears started falling a little bit faster. They feel heavier and warm on my cheeks. But my heart feels a hundred times lighter. Yamaguchi opens his arms and I move closer to allow him to wrap me in his embrace. This is what I needed, a friend who will listen, someone who can reassure me that I’m not alone. 

“Then let him hear you say it before it’s too late.”  
\---------------------------------------------

**Yamaguchi Tadashi is a gem <3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kageyama**

Oikawa pops another grape into his mouth. “I’m telling you, just go ahead and call. I’ll even allow you to use my phone and spend my precious credits for free.” 

I arrived not too long ago, surprised to see Oikawa already awake and is busy making breakfast, which is pretty rare. I only realised I didn’t have my phone on me when he started asking where I was and why I didn’t reply or pick up any of his calls. 

For some reason I didn’t want to call my phone, just in case I left it at Yamaguchi’s. We sort of drifted apart after high school and that was the first time I talked to him again. I heard he even went out of his way and picked me up from the pub today too, I don’t want to bother him any more further. 

“I could just go down and check in with the pub first.” 

“Or, you could call first. It will save you some time and effort.” He does have a point so I walk over to the coffee table where he left his phone earlier.

I grab it and enter the passcode – 0104, a combination of Iwaizumi’s old jersey number and his own. I scroll through his contacts and dialled the one labelled ‘Tobio-chan’. Figures. He comes over, carrying a bowl of grapes and plops down on the other side of the couch. He lifts his legs up and puts it on top of mine, which I quickly shoved away. “Meanie.” He mumbles while pouting.

“Hello?” I got distracted by Oikawa that I almost didn’t hear the small voice at the end of the line. The voice sound so oddly familiar, like I’ve heard it somewhere before. “Hello? Who is this?” In the corner of my eye I see Oikawa leaning in closer, trying to eavesdrop at the conversation. There was no answer. I looked at the phone screen again, just making sure I dialled the right number. 

“H-Hi-” The other person stuttered at the other end of the line and before I could even say Trashykawa, the phone was already snatched away from my hand. “Tooru! Give it back.” I snatched the phone just before Oikawa can escape with it, almost falling of the couch in the process. 

I press the phone back to my ear, ignoring Oikawa’s pleas of putting it on speaker. “I’m sorry, who did you say you were?”

“I-It’s me, Tob-Kageyama.” 

Hinata.

“It’s Hinata.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Hinata**

It’s 9:45 am. Exactly an hour after Tsukki and Yamaguchi left for work and about ten minutes since it started raining. 

I tried to get myself busy and distracted as much as I could but the phone itself has a presence as strong as its owner. 

Yamaguchi warned me that Kageyama might come back and pick it up. I begged that they bring it with them but Yamaguchi insisted I handle it since our apartment is closer and it would save Kageyama some commute time if he just comes here instead of their workplace. 

I am now currently preoccupied by raindrop racing. My drop was about to win when suddenly the thing that provided me with today’s anxiety started ringing. It suddenly feels cold out of a sudden. 

Do I have time to go for a toilet break? 

Shit. I’ve never been this nervous ever since the first time I played in an actual match. I slowly approach the phone, almost knocking off that scary looking frog figurine Tsukki seems to like so much. Should I just put it in the mailbox? I’m so dumb.

This feels so unfair. I’m sure to myself that I’m not ready to talk to Kageyama again, what’s even worse is that I have to face him later too! Kageyama just end the call and give up on trying to find your phone please?

“Dang it. I’m doing it again.” I can’t run away anymore. Ever since I came back, this had been inevitable. I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. I pick up the phone, it’s still ringing and it feels so fragile and cold. 

Breathe in, breathe out. I got this.

I look at the phone and see the Grand King’s caller ID. That’s weird, why is Oikawa-san calling him?

Okay, here goes.

“Hello?” Suddenly that flowerpot Yamaguchi got the other day looks very interesting. Maybe I should water it down later. 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

Shit. It’s Kageyama, not Oikawa-san! He must be using Oikawa-san’s phone to call this number. Oh, that’s right! Before, Tsukki mentioned they actually live together.

“H-Hinata.” I managed to choke out. Then I hear strange noises followed by a “Tooru! Give it back.” So Tsukki was right, they are living together. “I’m sorry, who did you say you were?”

He didn’t hear me the first time, so I gather the last of my confidence and willed my heart to stop doing aerobics in my chest. “I-It’s me, Tob-Kageyama. It’s Hinata.” I grip the edges of the counter top, waiting to hear some shouting or an outburst which never came. I won’t even be surprised if he decides to end the call. I really don’t know what to expect, I just want this to be over already. It’s okay if he gets mad or even shout at me, I guess I deserve it. 

I want to apologize so bad I feel like crying. I also want to tell him how much I missed him and explain to him my side of the story. But he’s okay now. It’s been four years. I don’t want to disturb his peace anymore by coming back into his life.

“Hinata.” I had always been addicted to the way he says my name. 

“Hi.” 

“I-how do you have my phone?” Kageyama says, surprise evident in his tone.

“Oh, um. I actually live with Yamaguchi and Tsukki.”

“Oh.” He says, really low I almost didn’t catch it. “That was you. On the couch?” He says, a bit more louder this time.

“Yes.”

“And the room where I stayed the night?”

“Was my room.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” This is really awkward. 

“I-I left my phone at y-your place.” He says. 

“Yeah, you did.” What am I saying!

“When can I pick it up?” Oh. 

“Up to you, but I’ll be home the whole day. The others get back around 6 pm, though.” 

“Can I come by in an hour?” 

I wanted to tell him no, but what came out of my mouth was “S-sure!”

“Cool.” 

I want to wait for him to end the call first, I don’t want to be rude by doing it myself. And maybe, just maybe, a teeny tiny part of me wants to carry on with this rather awkward and uncomfortable conversation. “I’ll hang up now?” He says after a few beats.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“Okay. Bye.” He says before he finally drops the call and finally I can breathe again.

\------------------------------------

**Kageyama**

“Tobio-chan, that was…”

“Hinata yes.”

“Oh. You want a grape? No? Okay.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get why I’m offering you a grape?” 

“I don’t get why this is suddenly happening. I’m finally fine you know? And suddenly he comes back like nothing ever happened.” Ever since that night at the reunion, Hinata Shouyo never left my mind. It’s nothing new, he still crosses my mind from time to time but now it’s becoming more frequent and I’m starting to really hate it.

“Tobio-chan, lemme ask you something. How would you define a perfect love story?”

“I don’t – what?”

“Hear me out okay? So a love story usually starts with two people, right? Well, there can be three or four, but we can talk about the love affairs later.” Oikawa says, holding one grape on each hand.

“Okay so, these two people are chosen at random and they are imperfect, but then boom! They bump into each other one fateful day and everything goes into slow motion, sparks fly and there will be fireworks everywhere.” He continues. 

“They look up and their eyes will meet and they fall in love, thinking the other is perfect for them. They start to go out and as their relationship gets deeper, they discover the ugly truths. Then that’s when they realise how imperfect each other really is. Then the fights start, the lies come in, the betrayal, you name it. Then one of them finally gives up, leaving the whole relationship into nothing but bad memories. You still follow me?”

“I think so?” I nod my head, still confused but he takes this as a signal good enough for him to continue his theatrics.

“Okay good. So they break up, they live their own lives, date other people and whatnot. Then suddenly fate decides to play around again. So, same thing happens. They bump into each other, look deep into each other’s eyes or whatever but, instead of fireworks and all the extravaganza, they find safety, warmth and familiarity. It’s like they have come home after a long journey away. Then they don’t live happily ever after. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because there is no such thing as a perfect love story and there’s no such thing as happily ever after too. Life is not just about the happy parts. So, instead of ‘happily ever after’ they lived together as a team. They dealt with the good parts and the bad parts, but they did it together this time.” He finishes, throwing one grape in the air and catching it with his mouth.

“So what happened to the love affairs?”

“I think you were missing the point. What I was trying to say was, don’t fight against it. It’s like the universe itself is saying ‘Stop separating, you are meant to be together.’ You’re only making it harder for yourself. But, you still have to decide for yourself if it's worth another fall.”

Hinata came into my life like a badly-lit firecracker and witnessed parts of me I tried so hard to keep buried. Everyday he challenged my patience and emotions. He never left even after all the times I tried to push him away with harsh words and most of all, he helped me open up, allowing people to walk into my life. After him, I never became alone again. Even after I lost him, the old team is still there as well as the other old friends we both made together. He couldn't give me the world but he gave me hope and that's pretty damn close.

_There's no such thing as a perfect love-story..._

“You and Chibi-chan had something special you know. What were the odds of you guys meeting again after middle school? How was it that both of you managed to easily get in sync with each other on court when it usually takes a lot of time for us normal people to do so? Then four years after you guys finally break up, sorry no offence, he shows up again. Think about it, it’s amazing how you can both find each other time and time again. That’s fate, I’m sure of it.”

“When did you ever become this poetic?” He said so much and I didn’t get all of it, but somehow that made me feel a little less shit. He playfully rolls his eyes and says “You’re welcome.” He scoots over and grabs my hand. “Open your hand, here’s a grape.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Here's a chapter because for some reason I couldn't sleep. About Oikawa and his grapes: My sister kept on throwing grapes at me earlier and that kinda just popped in my mind while I was writing. It was supposed to be oreos but the grapes won by a hair. I wanted for Oikawa's character to give a bit of comic relief, a little distraction from the heavy feels.**

**Who gives the best bff advice tho a.) Yamaguchi or b.) Oikawa ???**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kageyama**

The raindrops started falling rapidly as if they couldn’t wait for another ten minutes or so. They could’ve at least let me find a shelter first. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head as I try to walk faster while avoiding the puddles in the side walk. I feel like I’m being rushed and it annoys me since it ruins the whole purpose of why I declined Tooru’s unusual generosity of dropping me off. “It looks like it’s about to rain out there Tobio-chan.” He said. I would’ve checked the weather app first if only I have my phone.

I personally like this weather. It’s calming and cold. Though I prefer to be indoors, dry and warm in days like these. When I was younger, it was the opposite. I hated rainy days and I especially love the sunny days. My favourite season is summer because that means I can stay out all day and play volleyball. That feels like a million years ago.

Someone almost bumped onto my shoulder. Footsteps around me sound rapid as people try to walk faster to either get out of the heavy rain or to get to their destinations quicker. I’m probably the only one casually walking in a normal pace. Who cares anyway, I’m already drenched and I want nothing more to prolong my walk before I arrive at Yamaguchi’s.

**Hinata**

It’s really pouring out there. Our apartment is at the fifth floor, so I get a perfect view of the outside from my seat by the window. It’s a nice little nook, completed with cushions and a throw blanket. It reminds me of that beach house I stayed at during one of my tournaments for beach volleyball.

The pitter patter of the raindrops against the window somehow calms me. Each raindrop is falling like it was meant to wash me away, like it knows exactly how much I want to escape the upcoming reality. I wonder if I’m the only one who gets emotional when it rains. It feels so nostalgic for some reason.

The rain outside looks so inviting, I want to know how it feels on my skin. Is it cold? Does it hurt if it hits your skin? It looks like it would. How long would it take to get me drenched from head to toe?

I can feel the fear in my chest starting to take over. My thoughts drift back to Kageyama and I wonder how he would react when we see each other face to face. Today could be my only chance to ever talk to him, I don’t think I’ll have the courage the next time I get an opportunity like this.

_“As long as we’re together, we’re invincible.”_

Do you ever get the waves of missing someone? Like you’ll go for a while and be ok and then all of a sudden your heart hurts? It was exhausting, always missing him. After we broke up, I got stuck between loving him and letting him go. He deserves to be set free after all the shit I’ve put him through but I love him too much that letting go seems impossible.

**Kageyama**

By the time I finally reach the door to the apartment I was breathing heavily and it’s not just because I walked up five flights of stairs to get to this floor. It’s mainly because I was unable to get myself to calm down during my lovely walk under the rain. I feel very anxious and I just want this day to be over already.

I lean my forehead on the cold grey wall just beside the door, buying more time for myself before I knock on the door. People shuffle out of the elevator and I can feel them staring at me. I’m catching everyone’s attention but I don’t really care.

The last time I saw Hinata was during the reunion. When our eyes met, the first time that came into my mind was “beautiful”, the urge to run away came second. Have you ever seen brown eyes that resembled the sun? Hinata’s eyes had always got fire in them. They were always so bright that if you stare at them too long you get burned. That night was when I decided that eye contacts are considered dangerous.

**Hinata**

One of the few things I discovered when I was living overseas is how relaxing cooking can be. Don’t get me wrong though, after four years I can only make a number of dishes and majority of them are really basic. When I visited Miyagi, Natsu and I made cookies. It wasn’t my recipe but it was hers and it was really really good. I ran out of things to do to keep my mind busy so I decided to remake it.

My cookie dough is looking great so far even though it’s got too much chocolate chips in it. Oh, well. Everybody likes chocolate right? It’s already been more than an hour and there were no signs of Kageyama yet. I don’t think he’s coming anymore to be honest or maybe he changed his mind and decided to come when Yamaguchi and Tsukki gets home.

Well that’s sad. He’s avoiding me. Whatever. He can do whatever he wants. Stupid Bakageyama.

My cookies are now baking and hopefully they would turn out okay. It feels too quiet, maybe I should turn on the TV. If I remember correctly, there will be reruns of beach volleyball today. It should still be on right now. _“…welcome to the FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour Finals…”_ Oh! It just started. I put the volume up so I can hear it all the way in the kitchen.

I’m walking back to the kitchen, then I hear a knock on the door. My first instinct told me to look at the wall clock just hanging on the wall next to me. Kageyama should’ve been here forty-five minutes ago. I shouldn’t have my hopes up. It’s probably just the neighbour again.

Despite saying that, I still feel slightly nervous. My hands are shaking while reaching for the doorknob. I open it and yes I was right.

I was right it wasn’t Kageyama.

“Hinata-niisan!”

“Koji! What are you doing here?” Well, what a surprise. This little guy is Koji Suzuki who lives three apartments down from ours. I met him one time by the vending machine downstairs and we instantly became friends. Sometimes he comes over when his dad is away for work or if he wants to play around with Tsukki’s play station.

This kid is a big ball of energy. He kind of reminds me of Noya-senpai back in our high school days. “It smells yummy! Are you making cookies?” I bend lower to get to his eye level. I smile at him as I ruffle his hair. “Yep! Wanna have some?” He immediately nods and was about to enter when he says, “Oh! That’s right! I almost forgot.” Then he turns away before I can ask him what’s wrong. “Koji?”

He comes back before I could go after him. I stop dead in my tracks. “I found your friend outside Hinata-niisan!” Koji exclaims. “Let’s give him some cookies too!”

I’m looking at a very flustered Kageyama and he’s looking at me too. I can’t help but notice that he’s soaking wet. “Um, hi.” He managed to say before Koji finally dragged him inside, leaving me stunned at the door.

**Kageyama**

I was just minding my own business when suddenly I feel someone pulling at my jacket. I look down and see a young boy. “Are you okay?” He asks. I push away from the wall I was leaning on and reached over to pat his head. “Yeah, I’m okay.” I say to him and he eyes me suspiciously. I hate to admit it but this kid is adorable. “What are you doing on Hinata-niisan’s door?” He asks while pointing at the door behind me.

So he knows Hinata. “Oh, uh. I was just resting.”

“Are you his friend?”

Am I? “Y-yes. I’m actually here to, uh… visit.” Why am I stuttering?

The kid beams. “Really? I’m his friend too!” He exclaims, pointing at himself. I can totally see how this kid and Hinata could possibly get along. They carry the same energy capacity. “I’m Koji!” He says, offering me his small hand.

I take it and he smiles even wider. “Kageyama.”

“Your name is very hard to say.” He complains. This kid is very straight forward too.

“Call me Tobio then” I say. He shakes my hand and qickly grabs my wrist, pulling me towards the door. “Okay, Tobio-niisan. You knock and I talk, deal?” He says.

It took a while for me to understand what he said. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to do my part. He nods at me, encouraging me to go ahead and knock.

I absentmindedly reached for the door. My hands are shaking and it’s not just because I’m freezing cold but because I know that any second now, that door will open and will reveal Hinata. For now, we wait.

I lean back on the wall just beside the door frame. My head is spinning and all I can hear is the sound of my heart pounding. But before I can steady my breathing, I hear the door click.

**Hinata**

I am out of words. I really did not expect this at all.

Kageyama is just awkwardly standing in the living room, currently being entertained by Koji. I never expected this encounter, even after all the different scenarios that ran in my head earlier today.

Koji finally finished his story and is now skipping towards the kitchen, probably to check on the cookies.

I turn to look at Kageyama. He didn’t see me approach as he’s focused on watching the game between Germany and Brazil. “Your phone is in my room.” I say and he finally looks at me. “I’ll just go get it.”

I quickly went into my room. I picked up his phone and put it in my pocket. I noticed before that his clothes were wet. He probably got rained at while he was on his way here. I don’t exactly have clothes big enough to fit him, should I go grab some of Tsukki’s?

I was about to do just that when I remembered that I still have that shirt.

It didn’t take too long for me to find it. I take it with me along with the baggiest sweat pants I could find.

“Why do you still have this shirt?” I pause and glanced back at Kageyama, immediately wishing I didn’t. He looks so young in those clothes except that he is bigger now compared to when he was in high school. So naturally, his old t-shirt looks a bit tighter on him but those pants look even tighter. Gulp. I look away, fully aware of the blush creeping up my cheeks. “I didn’t want to throw it away. You can keep it if you want, as well as the pants.”

“No, thanks. It’s too tight on me.” I assume he was talking about the pants and I agree wholeheartedly. It does look very tight indeed. “I actually don’t remember giving it to you.” He says, distracting me away from my perverted thoughts.

“You left it at my place when we had that sleep over.” It was that one night when I had to babysit Natsu alone since my mum needed to go somewhere. I asked him if he could come over and help me out. The next morning, we woke up late and had to rush for practice.

“I was wondering where it went.”

“Sorry.”

I waited for him to say something else but he stays quiet. This tension is suffocating.

“Yay! Cookies are ready! Can I have some now?” I silently thanked Koji for breaking that awkward silence. I’m actually surprised that we actually made some conversation and he was the one who initiated.

Koji was about to reach for a cookie and I immediately grabbed his hand before he burns his finger. “Let’s wait for a few minutes okay? It still needs to cool.” I say to him and he just pouted before walking back to the couch.

“Do you want some too?” I ask Kageyama.

“Uh, I think I should probably leave now.” He says. Koji probably heard what he said too and was first to react. “What?! Don’t leave yet Tobio-niisan!” He says, looking at Kageyama with puppy dog eyes.

“He’s right. It’s still raining.” I say as I gestured towards the window. He looks convinced and I immediately return to washing the dishes. A few moments later, the whole place became really quiet and all you can hear is the sports announcer commenting on the TV.

_“…a week of just the finest plays from the best players…”_

Sounds like the first match has ended.

_“…Miya Atsumu!!!”_

For a moment, no one said anything.

“You stopped playing beach?” Kageyama starts. I shake my head no. “I want to play indoor again.” I reply. I feel like we just entered a forbidden territory. My heart starts to pound again and suddenly my throat feels dry.

“Your boyfriend’s good.” I freeze.

“What?” I turn around so I can look at him.

“That was a nice play.” He comments without taking his eyes off the screen. For some reason that didn’t sound like a compliment at all. Wait, did he just call Atsumu my boyfriend?

“Kageyama, wha-”

“Are they cool yet?” Koji asked, skipping back into the kitchen.

This time, I didn’t necessarily appreciate the interruption. I wanted to ask Kageyama what he meant by it. For some reason, I feel like I needed to clarify it immediately. I look away from him to look at Koji. “Can I have them now?” He asks again after I failed to answer his first question.

“Yeah, I think they’re ready. I’ll get some for you on a plate okay?”

“Yay!”

I take my time arranging the cookies while my thoughts are running wild in my head. I glance at Kageyama. His back is facing me while he watches the game. I don’t know what to say or how to start saying it, but I need him to know. I handed the plate to Koji, who happily took it and skipped back to the couch.

I allow myself to stare at Kageyama’s back for a few seconds before saying, “I never dated Atsumu. We were just teammates and friends. I want you to know that I had never been with anyone else after…after we broke up.”

The muscle on his back flexed before as he turns around to look at me. His expression is hard and calculating. “We shouldn’t talk about this right now.” He says before he looks away.

There was something about the way his mood changed that I can’t properly point out. I can feel him withdrawing further away from me. He was about to leave when something in me just snapped.

Suddenly, I don’t care whether Koji is just sitting in the living room and could still hear us. I don’t care if I will sound desperate. I walk closer to Kageyama. “Tobio, I wanted to reach out, I really did. But we already drifted so far apart that I-”

He stops walking and for a second I thought he didn’t hear me. “And whose fault was that? For so long you ignored me like I was not important.” He says. His voice tense and his hands are clenched to fists. He doesn’t move but he turns to look at me.

I don’t know how to respond to that, he looks so fragile despite his aggressive stance. I’m scared that if I say anything else he’ll finally break. I can only look at him and wait for him to finish talking. “You found new friends, your career was going well.” He pauses as he takes a shaky breath. “You were happy without me.”

I felt a tug in my heart.

He looks away before I could meet his eyes. I have no idea how to convince him or how to get through to his barriers. So all this time, he thought he wasn’t important to me? “That’s not true. I was scared and I was confused Tobio.”

“And I was hurt and lost without you Shouyo!” He yells and I flinch. Koji turns his head and I try to smile at him to tell him everything’s okay. Everything is anything but okay. “You loved him.” Kageyama says, nodding towards the TV as the camera focused on Atsumu. He sounds so sure of himself and I want to get mad at him for ever thinking that.

He’s wrong. He is so wrong. Atsumu and I were only friends. I want to disagree with him but I can only shake my head in response.

“He was there and I wasn’t.”

I always knew Kageyama was insecure of Atsumu since we played against them back in high school. It wasn’t just about Atsumu’s game but it was about me too. I just never realised how bad it got.

“I fought for us but I was obviously losing. I was fighting by myself.” He continues. It hurts to see him like this. But a small part of me is mad at the fact that he seems to be putting all the blame on me by accusing me of things which I never did.

“You were the one who gave up first! It was you who broke up with me!”

Silence.

“It took everything in me to let you go.” He whispers. I almost didn’t hear it. I look up at him and that’s when a tear escaped his eye, followed by another and another. I want to reach for his face and wipe away his tears but my pride is telling me not to.

He wasn’t the only one who got hurt. Stupid, stupid Kageyama. “Did it ever occur to you that breaking up was the last thing I ever wanted you to do? You were wrong to believe that I was cheating on you!”

“What was I meant to believe?”

“You could’ve trusted me more. I would never do that to you.” You of all people should’ve known that, I wanted to add.

“You never said anything. I waited for an explanation that never came.” He says.

“I was going to! But you already sent me that stupid text saying you wanted to break up. I tried to reach you but I couldn’t get through to any of your contacts.”

“You could’ve talked to me before it happened!” He exclaims. His eyes look wild and I know I do too. We are yelling at each other. He doesn’t want to give this up and I’m not going to either. Right now we are having a silent competition and I’m not about to lose to him. This conversation should’ve happened years ago.

“I never expected him to say that! It was a joke, a publicity stunt.” I explain.

“How would you feel if it was me in your place? Would you be okay with it?”

No. I wouldn’t. I would’ve been so mad. That was why I never told him because I know how he would react. It was unfair of me but it’s not like I had any choice anyway. I regretted it and I still do. I let my career influence my personal life and in the process I lost the one person I loved the most.

“Tobio, I’m sorry.” I tell him, accepting defeat.

“I’m going.” He says. He wipes his face with his hands and then turns around. I was quick to go around and hold on to his wrist. “Don’t please.” I beg him.

“Let go.” He tries to pry away his hand from my hold but I held on tighter. But no matter how hard I tried, he’s still stronger than me. He slips away from me and that’s when I realised I was already crying too.

My hands are shaking. I am desperate and he is almost by the door. Before I can stop myself, I was already running towards him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter got me so excited I couldn't control myself hahahahaha!**

**If you're still confused why they broke up dw! Because that will be explained in later chapters.**

**I'm done with the next chapter but I wanna tease you guys for a bit first. heheheehehe Might upload it tonight or tomorrow 😋**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kageyama**

I can’t do this anymore. I need to leave.

I turn around and head for the door. I don’t care if my clothes are still in the dryer and I don’t care if I look weird wearing these clothes. I just need to get out of here.

Before I can reach for the doorknob, Hinata’s arms are already circling around my waist. I almost lost my balance when he landed on me. “I love you Tobio. I love you, I’m sorry.” He’s crying. I can feel the tears on my shirt. I think I'm crying too.

My knees feel weak and I can feel myself slowly giving in. It was a mistake coming here. I should’ve asked Tooru or someone else to pick up my phone instead. I try to rip his arms away but he just tightens them even more. “Hinata, please. I really need to go.” I plead, my voice already shaking.

“I can’t lose you again, Tobio. Please, I love you.” He says, voice breaking. He continues to beg, repeating those three words over and over again.

“What do you still want from me? Just please let me go.” I try to pull at his arms again but still he won’t let go.

“I need you Tobio. Tell me you don’t feel the same. Look at me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me anymore, not even a little bit, then I’ll let you go.” His voice shook as I try so hard to keep myself together.

We don’t say it but we both feel it. Both of us are aware that I’m slowly losing this fight and he’s taking advantage of this opportunity. I am weak when it comes to Hinata and he knows this. I lost count of the times I spent convincing myself that I don’t need anyone, not even him. But I was only lying to myself. One word from him and I’m back to square one.

I can feel his hold loosening. I can remove his arms now if I really want to. The door is right there. I can leave but my feet won't move.

“Can you still remember how we once were? We were best friends and for a while, that seemed to be enough for two teenagers who were scared to love one another.” He starts, his voice gentle as if he was talking to a child.

I don’t say anything and he continues. “How I loved you is how I will love no one else. My love for you was too much I couldn’t bear it.” Deep inside I knew that. Just because it didn’t work out between us doesn’t mean everything else had been meaningless. But it’s not that simple.

Those were the words I wanted him to say all those years ago. But the past stays in the past. We had our chance and now it’s over. I took a deep breath and tried to find my voice. “I tried so hard to be what you needed but it felt like it wasn't enough, like I wasn't enough. I wanted to keep all of you to myself. That was quite unfair for you wasn't it? I'm sorry.” There will always be this selfish part of me that wished he didn’t go, that he could’ve just stayed with me but Hinata was always destined to fly.

“You were more than enough for me, Tobio. I should be the one to blame, I didn't try hard enough.” He says. My emotions are running wild and nothing makes sense anymore.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me. I was just scared to lose you.” I say, my voice shaking.

He tightens his arm around me slightly as he buries his face at the small of my back. “I know baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I don't deserve it, but please give me one more chance.”

_...Just make sure it's worth another fall._

I can't completely give up. It's risky and terrifying. I want him but I'm not ready. I want to let go and move on but it's a lot heavier task than I thought. Hinata Shouyo can break my heart again and again but the moment he comes crawling back, I know I'd still welcome him with open arms. This feels so stupid but there's no way of stopping it.

“There wasn’t a day that I wished I was him.”

“Tobio, there was never a choice. It had always been you.”

“I wanted you to come back to me.”

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

I tried hating Hinata, I got mad, I tried blaming when in reality I was the one who ended it all. I gave up first. But despite all that, what never really changed is the fact that I am still so much in love with him and I don’t think I can bear it if I lose him again. “I’m scared.” I tell him. 

“I know. I am too.”

“I might lose you again.”

He pushes back and my whole being is complaining because of the lost contact. The next thing I know, he was already standing in front of me. Our eyes meet and the world could crumble for all I care, I wouldn't dare to blink. 

_“…they find safety, warmth and familiarity. It’s like they have come home after a long journey away.”_ Now I understand what Oikawa meant by that. Staring into Hinata’s eyes feel like coming home and I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to.

He stands on his toes and leans in closer. I meet him halfway, leaning my forehead against his. My arms seem to have minds on their own as they slowly wrap around Hinata’s waist. He cups my cheeks and I lean into his touch.

“Tobio, I will always find my way back to you.” He whispers and my heart skipped a beat.

And he’s kissing me. Softly and slowly at first it almost made me crazy. His arms wrap around my neck and I pull him closer. Suddenly he’s kissing me harder, deeper and urgent. I kiss him back and I can feel him smiling against my lips. We move in sync. He parts his mouth, allowing my tongue to enter. I’m slowly getting drunk with the taste of him and all my thoughts are immediately silenced. Heat rose from my stomach to my chest and the smell of him is hypnotic beyond reason. I can feel myself getting excited. A moan escaped my mouth as he started to grind his hips against mine and he moans back in response. By the time I was aware of his fingers, they were already slipping under my shirt and I just let him. His cold fingers are dancing across my skin and I couldn’t decide whether that was the reason why I feel light headed or the fact that my lungs are now screaming for oxygen. The sensation washing over my body is maddening that it almost feels forbidden. My hands travel from his hip down to the back of his thigh, ready to lift him up. It feels like time has stopped and all there is left is me and him. As if no one else is there and there was no risk of Koji seeing.

“What are you guys doing?”

Shit.

My eyes snap open but I don’t move and Hinata was quick to push me away. His face is flushed, his eyes are wild and his lips are swollen. My heart is still pounding and I want nothing more than to take those lips against mine again despite Koji being there. We are both trying to catch our breaths but Hinata was faster to recover.

“Oh, uh. Nothing, uh, how were the cookies?” He walks away. My eyes follow him from behind.

He shyly glances back my way before he turns his attention back to the kid and I can’t help the build-up of jealousy rising in my chest. “They were great! Can I bring some for my dad?” Koji asks and Hinata smiles at him, melting my heart in the process. “Of course!” He replies.

“You’re the best Hinata-niisan!”

**Kageyama**

I sit here quietly, watching the slow rise and fall of Koji’s chest as he sleeps on the couch. After we kissed, it became awkward between me and Hinata. It even feels like he’s trying to avoid me. He’s busy in the kitchen doing whatever it is that he had been doing after he put Koji to sleep.

_“…Miya with another ace!”_

He was a strong opponent. I could tell when we fought against his team during the Spring Tournament. When me and Hinata did our quick for the very first time during that match, I knew he got captivated instantly. As a setter, I can fully understand why.

But Hinata was MY spiker, mine. I remember him occasionally throwing glances at Hinata and that’s when the jealousy and possessiveness took over. I knew it was nothing more than an admiration, but I felt threatened.

We didn’t see him after that game. Hinata left to join an international beach volleyball team and I was very proud. I would miss him day by day and there were a few times where I was only a click away from buying myself a plane ticket just to be with him again. Especially when Hinata suddenly announced that he was going to be in the same team as Miya Atsumu.

He was so happy and excited. I was happy for him too but in my mind I was afraid Miya Atsumu will steal him away.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realise Hinata was already sitting across from me. He’s hugging his legs close to his chest as he tries to look at anywhere but me.

“Remember when I promised I will make you invincible as long as I’m right by your side?” I say, breaking the awkward silence and he slightly jumps in his seat. He recovers quickly. “Yes.” He says.

“I wanted it to be you and me. But instead we grew apart when I thought we’d grow together.” I continue as his eyes slowly move to meet mine.

He looks torn, as if he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. He looks down on the floor while twiddling his thumbs. I wonder where that confidence of his went? Then he suddenly looks up. He meets my gaze and now his eyes look determined.

“Give me another chance.” He says, eyes pleading.

I almost said yes at that instant but I have to hold myself back. I want to see how far he is willing to go for me. “I need more time.” I say and his eyes lit up. “Tell me about what really happened.” I added and he looks away again. “I need to know. I can’t move forward unless I do.”

“What do you mean by move forward?” He says, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

This time, it was my turn to look away, flustered realising I slipped. I hear him softly chuckle. “Okay, but promise me you’ll let me finish before you start reacting.” He says.

“Fine.” I say, as I wait patiently for him to start talking.

\------------------ 

**Hinata**

I’ve always looked at the sky, ready to flap my wings at the slightest opportunity and reach the very top. So when the Sharks Beach Volleyball asked me if I wanted to join their team, I immediately said yes. I was beyond ecstatic, you can even say I was up on cloud nine. Everyone, especially Kageyama, knew that there was no stopping me for making that decision. While I was getting ready to soar and leave the Karasuno nest, Kageyama was also starting to pave his way one milestone at a time to meet me at the same goal. After three years of playing side-by-side, we found ourselves in cross-roads. That was the only downside of it all. For the sake of our dreams, we have to separate and be stronger individually, so the next time we meet it will be at a centre-court and we can finally have that fated match we both agreed on in middle school.

We were fine at first, except for the occasional urge to book a plane ticket back home every now and then. When the season started, both for beach and indoor, it became even harder for us to find the time to talk. The Sharks were popular, I already knew that but I wasn’t expecting the live interviews, photoshoots and promotional advertisements.

Me and Kageyama exchange texts and emails but our replies are usually hours apart. Not only do we not have the time but we also have to deal with the time difference. Sometimes when I want to talk, he would either be in training or asleep and if he was free, it would be me who can’t make it. It was sad and both of knew it’s slowly putting a dent into our relationship. I was starting to get needy of his attention which he can’t always give due to his schedule. He also gradually started to get possessive in his own way. Sometimes it was getting pretty annoying but it’s normal, I guess, since we don’t see each other all the time. But then the situation became worse in the long run, especially when Miya Atsumu joined the Sharks.

We didn’t become friends immediately because he was really intimidating to approach. But since we play on the same team, eventually each one of us warmed up to each other. Kageyama didn’t like this, especially when Miya-san started to come over at my place. We get back to back practice matches all the time and the coach would give us copies of our opponent’s previous games so we can watch it and study their moves before the game. I would often watch it with Miya-san. Sometimes we would watch it at his place and sometimes in mine. Often it ends up in an impromptu sleep over especially if we finish it late. Kageyama tried to hide it but I know that it was bothering him.

_“I don’t like it. But whatever.”_

_“Are you jealous Bakageyama?”_

_“No, I’m not Boke Hinata.”_

_“Yes you are!”_

_“I told you I’m not, dammit! Do whatever you want.”_

_“Babe, you’re so cute. You have nothing to worry about okay? He’s a friend.”_

I understood where he was coming from but Miya-san is only a friend and a part of my team, so I can’t possibly just ignore the guy. We practically see each other every day. Our arguments will usually end up in heated fights, we would throw each other words we never really meant and we would refrain from talking to each other for a while until one of us caves in. It was a painful cycle.

Then the management heard about my relationship with Kageyama. It wasn’t a big deal and they acted cool with it. However, they made me promise not to let it out on public since it could ruin the team’s image. I admit our relationship isn’t something that’s easy to accept in society but I had always been proud of Kageyama and the fact that I can call him mine.

A few months later, I became even closer with Miya-san. We would hang out more often which resulted in paparazzi’s taking sneaky photos of us. Our friendship was slowly getting misunderstood for something that’s more than that and rumours about us dating spread like wild-fire.

Local magazines would feature our ‘special friendship’ and we would get weird questions like ‘are you guys really dating?’ or ‘when exactly did you start your relationship?’ in our interviews. At first we didn’t let it get to us, they were just false rumours after all. We would deny all the speculations but it would often lead to another, until it became almost impossible to deal with.

Then one day, the management asked us if we would be fine in acting like we are dating for real in front of those cameras. I immediately said no of course, I can’t do that to Kageyama. They promised it was only strictly for promotional purposes and nothing else. But then Miya-san got involved with a scandal and it became the new social media buzz. To save his image,as well as the team, the management begged me to reconsider my decision about the fake dating. Miya-san is a friend and he is vital for the team. I wanted to help him in any way I can so I agreed to do it but only for once. That was my first biggest regret.

We ended up doing it for a while that it almost became natural for us. One time, when I was getting ready for bed, Suga-san called. Apparently they saw one of my interviews with Atsumu-san. That was the one we did after this big game event. Suga-san gave me an earful about it and I knew I deserved it because Kageyama would never do it to me if he was in my place. Daichi-san made me promise that I will demand the management to cancel the agreement as soon as I can before Kageyama finds out about it.

_“You better fix this quick before you regret it.”_

It was too late. A few days later Kageyama called out of the blue while I was walking home with Miya-san. We had our major fight that night. I tried to explain why I did it but he was already convinced that I was just plain on cheating on him. Kageyama wanted to break up and that’s when I really felt the gravity of the problem it caused, that I caused. There was a lot of begging but he eventually gave me a chance to fix it.

The guilt I felt slowly affected my performance. The day after our fight, I immediately went to talk to the management. They agreed to stop but only after doing a few more promotions which were already scheduled earlier. That was the best that they could offer and I had no choice but to accept it. The regrets kept on piling up day by day and Kageyama was slowly starting to drift away. Even though we stopped hanging out in public, it still didn’t stop the paparazzi from publishing fake articles and taking stolen photos of us at practice. It made it even worse when the team management posted a photo of me and Miya-san using my social media account. As a pro-player, social medias need to be carefully monitored, so the management easily had access to mine. It was a photo taken while we were celebrating our win during the Beach Volleyball Open. I found out a few days later and made them delete it immediately.

That was the same day Kageyama finally broke up with me.

_“Let’s stop this. I’m sorry.”_

I remember feeling numb and I think I cried a lot. I can still remember the burning feeling in my chest and it felt like I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to beg him, to listen to what I have to say one last time.

At first I was angry and in denial about the whole thing but I knew it was all my fault. I took his trust for granted and pushed him too far to the point where he can no longer tolerate. I didn’t give him a reason to stay, I couldn’t blame him for leaving.

Everything else after that became a blur. Nothing else had meaning anymore. I still played of course and I tried to act normal as much as I can. It got better after a while or maybe I just got used to the pain, I wasn’t sure. It didn’t hurt as much anymore and I was slowly learning to deal with how much I missed him.

At that stage in my life, I wasn’t sure what love is yet. But I think it’s when he was giving me that toss, a hundred and one percent trust hidden beyond the glint in his eyes, believing I’ll make a point out of it no matter what. It was when he would whisper sweet nothings into my ear right after calling me an ‘idiot’ or ‘dumbass’. It was the way he would whisper my name before letting his soft lips glide across mine. It’s when he would do the smallest act or the most random thing that would make my stomach flutter. He made me realise that the smallest details about a person are the biggest reasons why you love them. I don’t have a clear definition of love but I think mine would be Kageyama Tobio.

Volleyball wasn’t the same. Every aspect about it reminded me of Kageyama and how we used to be before I fucked it up. I still play because it would feel like giving up if I suddenly just quit. The only thing that connects me to him somehow is volleyball and I wanted to hold on to that as much as I could.

My everyday routine became repetitive: I would get up early for the morning jog, I’d get ready for training, I’ll attent the meetings and the shoots, I’ll come home to rest then the whole thing repeats itself again the next day. I wasnt sure what I was fighting for anymore. The goal was reached, I became a better player, I have different achievements under my belt but I was also slowly getting bored. This level was cleared and I want to move on, to search for new heights. I realised I need to restart, so I decided I wanted to come home.

A year ago, Miya-san confessed to me. It was the smoothest and most out of the blue confession ever. We were on the way home after practice when he just randomly said, _“Shoyou, I think it’s about time for you to know that I like you. It’s okay, you don’t have to like me back. I'm not interested to be with anyone whose heart still belongs to someone else.”_

To an extent, I realised I liked him too, I really did and I would be lying if I’d say he never made my heart flutter at least even once. He had been by my side all along, supporting me in any way he can. Him being there made it easier for me to get back on my feet and I will always be thankful for that. I wasn’t that stupid to not notice his efforts towards me but I always knew that no matter how hard I tried, I could never return his feelings in a way that he deserves.

" _Hinata Shoyou, t_ _he first time you smiled at me, it took every ounce of my being not to fall in love with you."_

I turned out liking him more than I originally planned and at some point along the way, I was almost convinced I was already falling in love with him. I knew my heart wasn’t ready yet but he was so easy to love.

I wasn’t sure if I needed to make a choice. I was already convinced that Kageyama and I were only fated to meet but never to end up together. With Miya-san I felt safe but being with Kageyama felt like being alive.

_“Would you have chosen me if you met me first?” His voice shook, eyes glistening with tears. I opened my mouth to answer but he was quick to say “Don't answer that. I think I already know. Just allow me to keep on remembering you until the day I'll finally stop, okay?” He kissed my forehead goodbye before leaving, never looking back, not even once._

A month and a half left before the contract ends, the team held a celebratory party for all the success we attained throughout the years. It was a nice dinner with all the rest of the team and the management. It reminded me of those times with Karasuno. I made friends within this circle and I would be sad if ever I decided to leave, but there was something missing – that strange connection. That’s when I knew that I had to go back. Four years ago, I left for the purpose of becoming stronger and I did. Now, it’s about time to go home, time to go back to the nest.

\--------------------------------------

**Yaaaaaay I finished it! <3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hinata**

I finish talking. Kageyama kept his word, he never once said anything and his expressions remained neutral. I knew I told him to let me finish my story first before he reacts, but I was at least expecting him to react to the part where Miya-san confessed or the part where I admitted I actually developed some feelings for him at the end. I look down at my hands, a part of me feels like he already knew all these things and he just wanted me to say it out loud.

I’m not scared, I know he understands. If he was mad he would’ve left already or he would have already said something. But I don’t understand why my eyes are starting to tear up again.

“Did you ever regret it?” I look at him, confused to what he meant by that.

“Regret what?”

“Us.”

Oh. I have plenty of regrets, but I never regretted “us”, whatever he meant by that. I’m scare to look at his face, so I just kept on looking at the intertwined hands on my lap. “I would never regret the best thing that’s ever happened in my life. Do you?”

I’m actually scared to know his answer to that question. I shouldn’t have asked but the words already left my mouth before I can stop them. I guess I just want to know what’s going on in that genius mind of his.

“No I don’t regret it. But maybe, if we didn’t get together, we would’ve spared ourselves from the heartaches.” He’s right, we would have. We would’ve been friends until now, we never have to stop talking for years and things would be so different to how they are right now.

“You sound like you regret it.” I say, finally looking up to face him. “Did the times we spent together not mean anything to you? Because for me it was everything. If I had to repeat it again then I would.”

His expression changed a bit after I said that. I knew it, he’s suppressing his emotions right now. It’s like looking back at the old Kageyama Tobio, minus the scowl. “Tobio, please. Talk to me.” I plead, desperate to get through his barriers even just a little bit.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he opened them again, his eyes were softer. “Despite everything that happened between us, I’ll have you know that I’m proud of you.”

That was my undoing, the tears started to fall and my heart swelled because of the overwhelming emotions that started to flood in my veins. “Thank you,” I say, meaning it with all my heart.

There it is, that little smile. It took everything in me not to jump on him at that moment, to squeeze him in a hug and to never let him go. But I sat still, I still don’t know what he wants to do now that everything is out in the open.

He looked away and to the window. Outside, it looks a bit brighter. Maybe the rain stopped ages ago but we didn’t notice. What once used to be grey thunder clouds are now replaced with whites. It feels like spring, even if we’re still in the middle of autumn. “I think I should go now.” He said and I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad.

“Oh, okay. I’ll go grab your clothes from the dryer.” I was about to stand when he says “No it’s okay. I need to change in there anyway.”

I didn’t feel that sad when Kageyama finally left. It feels like somehow we came to an understanding that both of us will try to fix things between us. At least I know he’s willing to give me another chance, I just hope he’s also willing to meet me halfway, then finally, we can start over again.

**Miya**

It had been a few weeks since Hinata went back to Japan. I can’t believe I actually fell for him. Ever since I met him at Spring Tournament, he never left my mind. I always wanted to set for him. That determination and agility, the hunger I saw in his eyes when he jumped to spike Tobio’s inhuman quick toss. Hinata Shoyou is amazing and it had been a pleasure to have my heart broken by him, though I wished he didn’t.

It took us a while to finally adjust, especially to find someone who can replace Hinata in the team’s lineup. We recently found a new recruit, Kiyoomi Sakusa. He is a total opposite of Hinata. He’s more calm and calculating during the game. The guy doesn’t even know how to show his excitement after scoring a point. He’s a strong player but really hard to get along. Especially because he’s a self-proclaimed germaphobe.

Lucky me because the management appointed me as his guide until he gets used to how things work around here. Which is why I am now standing in front of the men’s cubicle, looking like a perverted old man, waiting for him to finally finish showering.

We had a short practice game today at the main beach and this guy refused to leave not until he’s squeaky clean. Everyone has left already and the sun was about to set.

I knock on the door, “Sakusa-kun? Do you want to grab dinner before going home? I’m starving!”

He didn’t reply, so I pressed my ear onto the door when suddenly it was yanked open. “Are you being a pervert Miya-san?” He asks, eyes sceptical.

I immediately stood straight, “Oh please, don’t flatter yourself.”

He just rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Leaving me with the rest of our bags. “Hey! Wait up! Help me carry these, dammit!”

\-------------------------------------------

I think I had too much to drink.

“Miya-san, you’re drunk.” Sakusa says, scrutinizing me with his gaze as he’s pouring himself another drink.

“Have you ever felt like you did everything already but still it wasn’t enough?” I ask him, he gets taken aback.

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” He says.

“Is it wrong to love someone whose heart still belongs to someone else?” Oops, it slipped.

He was quiet for a while as if he’s really thinking about it. Then to my surprise he says “To love is never wrong, Miya-san. Did someone dump you?”

I laughed. “Huh. What gave you that impression?”

I immediately stopped when I saw him lean back in his chair, arms crossed in his chest. “Smartass. What happened?”

I didn’t expect him to be this willing to listen, so I’m just going to take advantage. Maybe it’s the alcohol giving me confidence “He chose someone else.”

“He?” He repeated, surprise evident on his face. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect…”

I just ignored him. That reaction is normal, I would’ve been more worried if he didn’t pick up that one small detail and it’s not like I took offence anyway. “He was a dream that’s too good to be true.”

“Well, maybe he wasn’t the one meant for you.”

“No kidding.” I said to him and he just rolled his eyes.

“I have to be honest with you, I’m the worst person you can possibly ask for love advice.” He says.

“No shit. But you’re not so bad Sakusa-kun.” I meant that. It felt nice to openly talk about it with someone. He looks flustered and I just laughed at him as me mutters “T-thanks?”

"I really loved him. He was the first." I was expecting him to make fun of me or to feel weird about me talking stuff like these about another man. He didn't say anything, he just poured me another drink and raised his glass. "Here's to the first loves that didn't work out!" So I raised mine to meet his.

After we ate, he offered to walk with me just to make sure I “won’t be crawling my way back home.” Those were his words not mine. Maybe he was right, Hinata wasn’t meant for me. It wasn’t either our fault, we can’t choose who we love anyway. We were just wrong for each other. However, I’m certain I will always be carrying a little bit of him with me wherever I go, until the day someone else comes who will look at me the same way he looked at Tobio.

I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if he met me first.

Will it be us instead of them?

Would it be me instead of Tobio?

Would I have made him happy like Tobio did or even more?

Could we have avoided both our heartbreaks?

Would we still suffer the same fate?

I will never know. 

But maybe we'll find out in the next lifetime.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Here's a short little chapter for ya'll! Thanks for the great feedback on chapter 16! Kagehina finally managed to get over that bump and now they are finally moving past it to start a new beginning.**

**If Atsumu had a theme song for Hina (for this fic) it would be If You Met Me First by Eric Ethridge. Go ahead and listen if you want to. You won't regret it ;) **

**There will still be a couple more chapters before this fic ends so dw! So far, I only have rough ideas for the next few. If you have any suggestions (anything else you want to happen as long as it's kagehina-centric) feel free to comment, I'll _try_ to add it _IF_ it fits with the plot. No promises though! hehe! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hinata**

They said the reason why it didn’t work out the first time is because even though it was with the right person it still wasn’t the right time. I wonder if it's possible for the right people with the wrong timing to get a second try.

Kageyama and I agreed to take things slow. I wasn’t sure how _slow_ we’re talking about here but I agreed with him. We’re not back together... yet, I guess both of us are still scared to commit again. I want him back of course but there are still some things that needed to be considered.

Back then our connection was based on how we were inside the court. We had something to hold us together and that became our foundation. We were separated for so long, we’re not the same old us anymore. I want to learn more about him first, where he works, why he stopped playing because I know our break up wasn’t the only reason why. I want to know the little things about him. His favourite colour, the songs he likes to listen to, his favourite take out. I want to meet the new Kageyama too and love him as I did the old.

Kageyama goes back to work today. It’s been three days since we talked and I didn’t want to be pushy for wanting to see him again so soon but I can’t help it, exchanging texts are not enough. I need to make up for the lost time and also because I promised myself that this time, I’ll be the one to make the most effort.

I hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen. “What’s got you up and early today?” Yamaguchi says, hair still half wet from shower.

I look over my shoulder as he comes behind me to open the fridge. “Oh, I wanted to make breakfast for everyone!” This became a habit while I was away. I started to make my own food a few weeks after I arrived and would often bring some to practice. I was actually pretty bad at controlling how much I cook so I would always end up having extra servings. They were pretty bad at first but eventually it got better. “Want some pancakes?”

“Yes please. Those cookies the other day were nice. When did you learn to cook?”

I guess I never really cooked since I came here, always going for take outs or just sharing with whatever either Yamaguchi or Tsukki makes for dinner. I just shrugged my shoulders. “While I was away. I can only make the basics though, like eggs and stuff.”

He eyed all the ingredients I gathered on the sink, looking at me suspiciously. “What are you making? Seems like a lot.” He says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

I glanced at the ingredients scattered across the working bench. “Well, like I said, I’m cooking for everyone.”

He leans against the edge of the counter, sipping his coffee in a failed attempt to hide that smirk. “Everyone meaning who?”

“You, Tsukki…” 

“I don’t think me and Tsukki can finish all that? Even though he does eat quite a lot.” He says just in time for the latter to walk into the kitchen, hair also wet from the shower. He looks at Yamaguchi before his eyes transfers to mine. Yamaguchi hands him his mug. “Thanks, who eats quite a lot?”

“You.” He says playfully but Tsukki was already distracted by the mess I made in the kitchen and also asked a similar question as Yamaguchi’s. “You can cook?”

“Yes. Is it that weird? Yamaguchi asked me the same thing!” I exclaimed.

He cocks his head to the side, flashing fake concern on his face. “You never cooked before. Are you sure that’s edible?” 

“Shut up! Or I’m not giving you any.”

Yamaguchi just giggles at our exchange. “Babe don’t be mean, he even woke up early for this. Remember those cookies he made the other day? They were so good! I can’t wait for those pancakes!” I feel proud after hearing the compliment but it immediately went away after Tsukki says, “He’s probably doing it for the King and just using us for an excuse.”

He smirks as I looked over my shoulder to give him a glare. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at us and gently nudged Tsukki’s shoulder. “Okay! That’s enough teasing. Why don’t you go change first, I’ll just bring in some food for you later?” 

His boyfriend just replied with a huff but did what he was told anyway. I turn around to see Yamaguchi still lingering around. “What?” I ask.

He shrugs his shoulder, taking the same position he had before. “Nothing. I like seeing you like this. But Tsukki was right, this is new. You were never the domestic type, no offense.”

“Like what?” 

He grabs himself a plate and started to pile up some bacon and scrambled eggs, both for him and Tsukki. “You look happy, I like it. Definitely wife material.” I cringed but he just continues talking. “So, I’m guessing it went well?” He says, without looking up.

I cross my arms facing him, eyeing him suspiciously this time. “You set that up didn’t you? You purposely made us meet!”

He puts his arms in front of him as form of surrender even though his expression is saying he’s enjoying it. “I thought of it last minute okay? You guys needed to talk. That was a great opportunity!” He defends.

He was right, because chances like those don’t often come a lot. Even if Yamaguchi didn’t do anything I would’ve made a move eventually…I think.

He looked lost in his thoughts for a while then he looks up, nibbling on a strip of bacon. “Remember the day when you guys finally got together?”

I remember that clearly because that was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. I had been harbouring a crush on Kageyama for a while and I felt like I had to do something about it because it’s been bothering me. I was very distracted during practice, blushing like a girl everytime Kageyama does literally everything or if he’s standing really close.

One day, I finally managed to gather all the courage that I could to ask someone for some advice. So after practice, I approached Suga-san. I was so distracted and nervous that I didn’t notice Noya-san was still in the club room, changing behind the locker door. Long story short, when he heard me say I liked Kageyama he immediately skipped towards where me and Suga-san were standing.

“I knew it!” He exclaims, pointing towards me. “I always knew you had a thing for Kageyama!”

Suga-san immediately shushed him but it was too late. Daichi-san and Kageyama walked into the club room just in time those words left his mouth. The five of us just stood there frozen before Noya-san suddenly ran off, saying he forgot he promised to help Tanaka-san with cleaning up the gym. Daichi-san and Suga-san excused themselves not long after, leaving me and Kageyama alone to talk. 

“Yes, how can I forget.” Kageyama was unusually nice about it and of course I was a stuttering mess. I eventually managed to ask him if he wanted to hang out with me during the weekend and he immediately said yes. Our first date wasn't anything special. We agreed to meet by the intersection, the same place we meet every day before heading to school and caught the bus to the city to watch a movie. We walked around a bit to do some sight-seeing and stopped by the bakery so I can get Natsu's favourite cake. Before we went home, Kageyama just randomly pulled out a volleyball from his duffel and we ended up playing by the nearby park until it became dark. During the movie and during lunch, we were so awkward that we didn't end up talking much. Things felt more natural when we were just playing and I think he felt the same too.

“What would you guys do without us? We literally work all the magic for you because you are both so stubborn. So, how did it go?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows as he spoons a portion of freshly made pancake. “Okay, I guess. Better than what I expected.”

He takes another bite before asking, “Oh? What were you expecting?”

I pick up the rag to start cleaning up the bench so I have an excuse not to look at him. Talking about this makes me feel a bit shy. “I don’t know? I was expecting him to act more…distant. Actually, I wasn’t really sure what to expect. I just wanted to apologize.”

“Are you guys…you know? Back together?” I can feel a blush making its way towards my face. “What? No! I mean, I would like that to happen eventually but…”

He’s looking at me like he’s studying me which made the blush even worse. “But?”

“I don’t know what he wants. I didn’t really ask.”

He picks up his empty plate and discarded it in the sink. “What do you want?”

I want him back. “I want to fix…us. I want him in my life again even if he just wants to stay as friends. I just don’t know if I can continue without him being there, you know?”

Yamaguchi places a comforting hand on my arm. “You guys were partners. I understand, he’s a big part of you. It’s not easy to let go of someone who holds so much of you.”

“I just don’t want him to think that I’m forcing him. I want to do this right.” I say and he just nods in agreement. “Talk to him. Communicate. Tell him how you feel and what you want.”

“But what if that would scare him away?” I turn to look at him, asking for reassurance. He gave me a small smile before saying, “Take it slow. You are one of the few people that knows Kageyama by heart. He wouldn’t have stayed here and agreed to talk to you if he didn’t want to in the first place.”

I look down on my hands. Embarassed, because Kageyama didn’t want to stay, I forced him to. “I kind of begged him to stay.”

“And he did. That says a lot.”

“We, um, I k-kissed him.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened but he immediately recovered. “Oh, wow. So, did he um, respond?” He asked.

I blush. “Yes. I was surprised. I was desperate and he was trying to leave.”

“I don’t know if I should be telling you this. I don’t want to give you any ideas but the guy was a big mess when you guys broke up. I’m pretty sure he still cares. Kageyama is not someone who lets people in easily Sho and people like those tend to hold on as long as they care.”

“I just don’t know where to go from here. I don’t want to over-do it. I haven’t told him directly but I’m pretty sure he knows what my intentions are for.”

Yamaguchi leans back, crossing his arms across his chest. “Which is?”

“I want to win him back.”

Yamaguchi cracked a smile. “Well, I think making him some food is a good start. Have you guys been talking?”

I reached for the cupboard, retrieving two tupperware containers. “We text here and there but we haven’t really talked properly after that.”

“Are you going to drop that off at his place?” He says, gesturing to the food.

“Yeah, do you think it’s okay?”

He nods in encouragement. “Go for it. Take the first step. Go sweep him off his feet.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean, wouldn’t that be awkward?” I ask him again. “Hinata Shouyou, it’s fine. I bet he’ll love it.”

“I hope so.” I glance back up to the clock. “Don’t you need to get ready for work?”

He quickly turns around to check the time himself. “Shit! I need to get ready. Let’s talk more later okay?” He quickly leaves, carrying a plate of food for Tsukki. "Thanks for the breakfast!"

\----------------------------------------

“Oh! What a surprise! You here for Tobio-chan?” Oikawa exclaims the moment he sees me standing awkwardly outside the door.

I reluctantly nod my head yes, not trusting my voice to respond properly. “Well, come on in! He’s still sleeping.” Oikawa says spreading the door wider so I could come in.

I walk inside, bowing my head slightly. “Thank you. Sorry for the intrusion.”

He eyes the paper bag I brought. “They’re, um, I made breakfast.” I clarify, looking away as his expression matched Yamaguchi’s earlier today. “I made lots, you can have some too Oikawa-san.”

He nods towards the kitchen and I follow. “How sweet Chibi-chan. Thanks though, I already ate. I’m actually leaving soon to meet with Iwa-can.”

“Iwaizumi-san?” I ask for confirmation.

“Yep!” He says as he gathers his things from the rack. “Tobio-chan gets up late so I suggest you go ahead and wake him up.” He winks.

I flush. “H-huh? I s-shouldn’t, I mean I don’t think...Won’t he get mad?”

“He probably will, but what’s the worst he could do to you?” He says. I can actually think of a couple of things and all of them are quite life-threatening. “Oh, maybe I should just come back.”

“I’m kidding. C’mon.” Before I knew it I was already being dragged to what I assume is Kageyama’s room. We stop in front and Oikawa-san just gives me a look that’s a mix of encouragement and amusement. "Good luck~" He says with a wink.

I hear the front door click as Oikawa-san leaves the apartment. I sigh and knock on the door three times. No answer. I can barely hear a sound even after I pressed my ear to the door.

Curiosity got me so I slowly opened the door, peeking in to see Kageyama still tangled in sheets, room almost pitch black. Should I really do this? This feels wrong. Kageyama looks so adorable when he sleeps so maybe one look won’t hurt, right?

I slowly tip toe towards the bed, careful not to step on anything littered on the floor but surprisingly, Kageyama’s room looks really clean. I walk around the bed and bend over slightly to look at his sleeping face. Adorable. Handsome. Peaceful. His face looks so different without that sulking expression, but I love all the faces he makes anyway.

I unconsciously raised my hand to move some of his bangs away, my knuckles grazing his forehead slightly. I pull it back immediately. I only saw this scene inside a screen, back when we used to video call before I practice and he would fall asleep despite his efforts to stay awake. For years I yearned for this and now it’s finally real.

I straighten up, deciding to let him sleep some more. Maybe I’ll just leave a note on the bag for him. Before I can start walking towards the door, a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

“Where are you going?” He says, voice heavy with sleep.

I look down at him and see his are eyes still closed. Is he dreaming? He said something but it got muffled by his pillow. “Huh?” I ask, leaning down a bit to hear him properly.

Next thing I know I’m being yanked into the bed, my back lands into the soft mattress roughly and suddenly half of his body hovering over me. “What…” he says, his head inching closer towards my face. “…are you doing in my room? Boke.”

My arms are trembling as I reach over his chest in a weak attempt to push him off me. “What were you trying to steal?” He says, breath fanning my face.

“N-nothing! I didn’t steal anything!” I stammer, aware of the rapid thumping in my chest that I’m sure he noticed already.

“Some people might think you were being a pervert, sneaking into my room like that knowing I’m still asleep.” He says, lips forming into a soft smirk.

Warmth spread across my face, embarrassed after getting caught in the act. His face is dangerously close. My mind drifts to our kiss three days ago. I shook my head to get rid of the embarrassing memory. I literally jumped him!

I didn’t notice when he started to get up, taking the warmth of his body with him. I clenched my hands into fists in an attempt not to pull him back. I quickly got up before running towards the door. “I-I bought breakfast!” I blurted out and I swear I heard him chuckle.

**Kageyama**

I was already awake and about to open the door when I heard voices outside. Hinata’s here? I hear footsteps coming towards my room, out of panic, I quickly jumped back in the bed. I waited for the door to get yanked open like it usually does when Tooru needs something but it never came.

For a while I just stayed still, fighting the temptation to look over my shoulder. After a while there were soft knocks on the door. I just ignored it and pretended I was still asleep. The door eventually creaked open and I can tell by the shadow that its Hinata. I don’t move, I want to see what he does next. I hear the door shut softly but I know he didn’t leave. He pads quietly across the room or at least he tried to.

He comes close, he smells like a mix of vanilla and soft detergent. I felt him caress my face and I had to refrain not to shiver under his touch.

Is he leaving? He can’t leave yet.

I crack my eye open just slightly to catch a glimpse of him as he’s about to leave. I couldn’t stop my hand as it shoots up to grasp his wrist. Hmm, soft.

I feel him tense and I fought hard not to let the smile that’s threatening to show. He’s coming closer, “Huh?” He says softly, almost a whisper.

Why did he stop moving? I want him even closer. He smells nice. Before I can stop myself, I was already pulling him down onto the bed. He squeaked and I tried not to laugh. Then he’s underneath me, face shocked and flustered. I try to keep a serious face on, even if he looks super adorable right now. I want to tease him more.

“What…” I say as I start to inch even closer to his face. That blush that followed after was worth it. “…are you doing in my room? Boke.”

“H-huh?” Yup, he’s definitely nervous now. Cute.

“What were you trying to steal?” I say, lowering my voice because I know what that does to him. “N-nothing! I didn’t steal anything!” He exclaims defensively, pushing me off his body.

“Some people might think you were being a pervert, sneaking into my room like that knowing I’m still asleep.” A smile betrayed my lips despite my efforts in hiding it. I didn’t miss that split second his eyes dropped to where my lips should be.

I suddenly got the urge to close the small distance between us, to continue where we left off before we were so conveniently interrupted by that kid. Oh, no. This is bad. I quickly got off him before I get any more ideas.We didn’t vocally agree to it but if I kiss him now it would be too fast. I think we both want to go slow. Baby steps.

He suddenly gets up, running towards the door yelling, “I-I bought breakfast!”

I smile to myself, remembering how forward and bold he was when he initiated that kiss. I liked that version of Hinata, but I think I like the flustered and jumpy one even better. “What are you doing to me Shouyou?”

**Yamaguchi**

“I bet 20 bucks Hinata and Kageyama gets back together in one week!”

Tsukki scoffs, eyes focused on the road. “I bet those two idiots are back together already.”

True, those two are quite unpredictable so it could be possible. But, Hinata would tell us right? “You think so?”

“It’s not like I care though.” He mutters under his breath.

I laugh and he throws me a side-way glance that was probably meant to be threatening. He cares more than he lets on. I reach for his other hand resting on the gear stick, threading my fingers with his. “Sure you do.”

He just ignores my attempt to tease. “About that thing you were talking about the other day…”

He actually remembered. “Can they book us in?” I ask a little bit too eagerly, not bothering to hide the excitement.

“Yes, but they can’t fit us all in one cabin.”

“Do they have vacancies?”

“There’s three but I think two should be fine. Four to five people can stay in one.”

“So, what did you tell them?”

“I told them we’ll take the two. The guys can pay later but I already put down the down payment. We’re good to go.”

“You’re the best Kei! I can’t wait to tell Suga-san.” I was about to remove my hand so I can grab my phone when he squeezes my hand gently. I look at him and see a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Tsukki rarely makes the first move and I find it really cute when he does.

“Okay, maybe I’ll do it later.” I tell him, squeezing his hand back in return. He just blushes even more.

\-----------------------------------------

**hmmmmm Idk about this chapter. I've been distracted with school stuff recently. Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

“I’ve noticed you and Chibi-chan have been getting along quite well.”

“Yeah, he’s always following me around like a lost puppy.” Hinata had been making a lot of efforts recently and Kageyama would be the fattest liar in the planet if he says he’s against it. Sometimes, he would even show up at Kageyama’s work place unannounced.

“Would you rather him to follow someone else?” Kageyema looked disturbed by the idea which quickly transitioned to irritated. “I don’t…necessarily hate it. It’s just, I thought we were going slow.”

Oikawa picks up the remote to pause the show, it was almost impossible not to tease Kageyama about the growing blush on his face. But Oikawa has self-control. “I don’t see what’s the problem here. It’s okay to go slow but you’ll eventually end up together again right?”

Kageyama’s eyes shifted to his feet. “I just don’t know if we’re doing this right. I caved in too easily.”

“Okay, now you’re just making excuses. You guys are not teenagers anymore. If you want to be with each other just be with each other.”

“A few weeks ago I never would have thought that this would happen – “

“Yes, I almost miss that emo phase of yours.” Oikawa cuts in and Kageyama throws him a sharp look which he just casually dismissed, gesturing for the younger to continue talking.

“ – Next thing I know he’s back and now we’re here.”

“And you’re obviously happier for the first time in a million years. You don’t even drink anymore. You’re making improvements and I would give all the credit to Chibi-chan.”

“It’s just…there’s a small part of me that I’ve been trying to push back. I’m scared that it won’t be enough, that I could lose him again. What if he decides to go back or go to someplace else?” Oikawa is right, he sounds like he’s just making an excuse. They never would have broken up if it weren’t for him in the first place but his insecurities are too much to handle sometimes. The fear of the past repeating is what scares him the most.

“You said so yourself that he came back on his own. Don’t you think that’s kind of a big deal for him to drop everything off so he could come back?”

“I know that. I’m just scared. I don’t even know what my problem really is. There’s just something that keeps on holding me back and I don’t know what that is, I just feel it.” The look on his face is desperate, Oikawa just nods as if he understood but really he didn’t. The only thing he knows for sure is it has something to do with trust issues. Even if Hinata is back, it looks like they still haven’t really talked about it properly. 

They stayed silent for a while, Oikawa studying Kageyama who seems to be lost in his own thoughts. “Do you trust him?”

Kageyama looks up, his eyes unsure but his voice sounded determined. “I-I don’t know. I want to.”

Oikawa smiled at this. “Tobio-chan, try not to push him away too far. Talk to him about these issues because you have to work together to make this work. Let him love you.”

\------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn’t have enough time to scan the menu when the barista asked “Hey, how may I help you?”

He was supposed to meet Kageyema for dinner but he came a bit too early. So he decided that instead of waiting in the lobby where Kageyama works, he should just wait at the café down the block. It’s too late for coffee so he settled for the safest option, “Err, I’ll have a hot chocolate please.”

He was ready to pay for the drink when the barista said “Would you like to sample our new tartes?” Holding out a plate of mini pastries.

“Yes please!” Having a sweet tooth himself, he couldn’t say no. “Whoa, this is really good!” He throws in a compliment, mouth half-full of the said delicacy. He can almost hear Kageyama yelling _Don’t talk with your mouth full, Boke!_ He smiled to himself.

The barista – Haru, based on the name tag – look pleased. “I thought you might like it. You can have some more if you want, there’s plenty. The kitchen kinda got carried away.”

Hinata instantly nodded at that, making a mental note to save some for Kageyama. “How did you know I’ll like it? I mean, anyone would like it I think, it’s really good.”

“We’ve been giving out samples today and people seem to like it so the boss decided to give them out until we close.” Haru said, gesturing to the small poster that says _Free taste! Only today!_

“Wow, so lucky I came here today.” Hinata beamed.

“You come here often?” This Haru guy is really friendly, Hinata thought. But maybe it came with the job and they’re not holding up the line or anything because people usually don’t go to cafés at six in the afternoon.

“It’s actually my first time here. I’m waiting for…a friend.” He didn’t know why he had to pause at that, Kageyama is a friend isn’t he? His stomach fell a little bit at that thought.

Haru saved him before his mood completely goes south “I could give you some of the caramel slices too, if you want?”

He definitely wants some of that caramel slices. “Oh, really you don’t have to.”

Haru just dismissed his refusal. “It’s no problem. We’re closing in a couple of hours, I doubt more people will come in. The left overs will just end up in the fridge. These taste better when fresh.”

Hinata was more than happy to take it. “Oh, then thanks! Actually, can you put my hot chocolate in a takeaway cup? We might leave before I finish it.”

“No worries, can I get a name?”

“Hinata.”

“Will be ready in a few minutes, Hinata-kun.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama was starving. He had a long day and he purposely didn’t take something from the vending machine, like he usually does before going home, because Hinata wanted to grab dinner. He figured there was no point in eating a chocolate bar before a meal so there is no way he’ll take the chocolate slice Hinata is waving in front of his face. He doesn’t want to ruin his appetite, but the other doesn’t seem to care seeing as he almost ate half of what was in the plate. “Here Kageyama, try this, it’s really good.”

Kageyama took it but instead of putting it in his mouth, he placed it back on the plate. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting dinner?”

“They gave it to me for free!” _They shouldn’t have given you this much_ , Kageyama thought. Hinata almost resembles a child on sugar high and he doesn’t need Hinata to be extra energetic than he already is.

“Hmm, that’s very…nice of them.”

“We can put it in a take away container if it’s too much.” He says, right in the middle of chewing but Kageyama was too hungry and tired to come up with a better quip. “You think?”

“Stingy. I’ll go ask Haru-kun later.”

Somehow, the warning bells in Kageyama’s mind went off. “Haru-kun?”

In which Hinata just ignored, pushing the plate towards Kageyama. “At least try to eat some, you won’t regret it.”

He wanted to ask more questions but decided to bite back his tongue. There’s definitely no reason for him to feel…threatened, right? Is that even the right word for it? “Later. For now, hurry up because I’m starving.”

“Fine! I’ll go grab the take away.” Hinata says, almost pouting, before getting up and walking off to the counter, where a particular barista is grinning from ear to ear the moment Hinata started talking.

Kageyama thought it was silly for him to think like that. Haru must be a friend, he’s not a threat. What was he thinking? Hinata is allowed to have friends too, even if those said friends look like they have other intentions than talk. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, pulling out his phone to distract himself. After checking his e-mails three times and going through his gallery twice, Hinata still haven’t come back.

He looks up just as when Hinata laughed at something the Haru guy said. He liked the way it sounded, especially by the way Hinata threw his head back. Apparently he wasn’t the only one. He especially didn’t appreciate the soft look that adorned Haru’s face, eyes solely focused on _his_ Hinata.

It was his turn to blush. _What the fuck_.

He reached across the table to drink what was left of Hinata’s hot chocolate. “I could’ve gotten you something if I knew you were this thirsty.” Hinata says, sitting back on his seat, carefully placing the pastries in the take away box, Kageyama observing him. He took the liberty of glancing at the counter, where a specific barista still kept on throwing short glances towards their table once in a while.

“You’re bringing some of these home okay? They’re really good, maybe share some with Oikawa-san too.” Hinata says, totally oblivious to the amount of attention he’s getting at the moment. “Hurry up, I’m so damn hungry.”

Before they left, Hinata turned around to wave to the blushing Barista. Kageyama made a point by pulling Hinata close to him, resting his arm around Hinata’s waist. The surprise in Hinata’s face was expected but what made it really satisfying is the way Hinata slightly leaned in a little bit closer. He almost turned around to see the look on Haru’s face but that’s just being petty right? And Kageyama doesn’t do petty. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama had been oddly quiet. After leaving the café, he felt guilty about his behaviour. That’s exactly what he didn’t want to do as long as Hinata was concerned. He knows he gets jealous easily but there’s no reason for him to be this possessive. He would hate it if the tables were reversed, if he was the one being _controlled_ , he knows he wouldn’t appreciate it too. What that what he was doing? Controlling Hinata?

Hinata is here, walking by his side, talking at a rapid speed about something he wasn’t really paying attention to. His mind strayed sometime in the middle of dinner. Yet, another thing that made him felt guilty.

However, his strange behaviour didn’t seem to go unnoticed like he hoped it would. Hinata stops walking, “Are you mad at me?”

“No. Why would I be.” He says, as gentle and as natural, hoping Hinata won’t try to pry further. But this is Hinata we are talking about. “You were ignoring me since the café and you’re oddly quiet.” Hinata says, crossing his arms across his chest, eyes studying Kageyama.

“I’m just…it’s been a long day.” He reasoned. Hinata felt like there was more to it than that but decided to let it slide for now. He had been working the whole day after all so he must be tired. “Oh, sorry if I made you come see me. I was just around the neighbourhood and I wanted to see you.”

Kageyama scrunched up his eyebrows because lying to Hinata feels like a ton of bricks. He was looking forward to see Hinata the whole day and he didn’t want Hinata to think otherwise. “Kageyama, what’s wrong?”

He continued walking, in hopes to dismiss the conversation. “I told you it’s nothing.”

Hinata followed after him. “It’s not nothing if it got you like this.”

“Let it go Hinata.”

Hinata grabbed his arm, “Kage – “

“Mind your own damn business!” _Shit_. He didn’t mean that. He was shocked the moment those words left his mouth, especially after realising the tone he used.

Hinata blinked, not expecting that outburst. His eyes landed on his shoes. “Oh, okay…I’m – Sorry. You don’t have to tell me Kageyama.”

“Hina – “ Kageyama reached for him but Hinata was quick to act as if nothing was wrong. “You don’t have to walk me all the way home, it’s not that far anyway. You’re probably tired, hurry home so you can rest.”

The dismissal was clear but Kageyama didn’t want their night to end like this. Hinata started to walk, heading to the direction that leads his apartment. “Sho, don’t be like this.”

“Like what?” Something in Hinata just snapped and all he wants is to get away from Kageyama as much as possible. He doesn’t want to have a fight, especially in the middle of the sidewalk but Kageyama cut him off, not allowing him to walk away further. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. It’s just, whatever this is I can deal with it on my own – “

“Kageyama, that attitude of yours is exactly why we broke up.” Hinata said, almost too calmly.

Kageyama stumbled back, as if Hinata had pushed him. “What’s that got – “

“You can’t just deal with things on your own all the time. I’m here, talk to me. Because you acting like this is scaring me. It’s like you’re about to cut me off again and disappear forever like the last time. You feel…distant and sometimes it feels like you’re out of reach.”

He paused, mouth closing and opening again. “You’re making this sound like a big deal when really it’s not.”

Hinata throws his arm in frustration, the change in his tone did not go unnoticed. “What are we doing?”

“What?”

“What’s all this for?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Hinata gestured his hand in between them. “Us. I don’t see where this is going.”

It took a few seconds for Kageyama to process what Hinata just said. His heart clenched, the way Hinata said it made him feel like this is over. “That’s it? Are you giving up now?”

Hinata’s eyes flared. “Was that what you were trying to do? Make me give up?!”

Kageyama was aware of the attention they are getting but Hinata doesn’t seem to notice. He reached for Hinata’s arm to calm him down but the latter was quick to shrug it off. “No, what –“

“Kageyema, ever since I came back you’ve been distant. We’re together but I feel like you’re always holding me away at arm’s length. Every time I try to reach out you would always push me away. If I ask you what’s wrong, you’ll only say you’re fine or it’s nothing.” Hinata started pacing around, looking anywhere but Kageyama. “Am I too annoying because I keep following you around? Am I the only one who wants to fix…us? If you don’t want me Kageyama you could have just said so!”

“And I’m the one who likes to jump to conclusions!” Hinata stopped and Kageyama closed his eyes to compose himself. Hinata was the first to recover. “Well I’m sorry because I really don’t know what to think! It’s like I’m walking on egg shells all the damn time! I just want you to communicate with me. If we have any problems, tell me so we can fix it together like we’re supposed to!”

Kageyama tried to reach for Hinata again, his voice much more gentle than before. “Sho, let’s not do this right now, okay? We’re in the middle of the road…”

“Fine! Whatever.” Hinata tries to walk off again but Kageyama was quick to grab his hand, pulling him beside a store to hide them away from their audience.

“Shoyou, calm down, okay? It’s not what you think. I was just a little bit on edge today. I’m sorry I took it out on you, it’s just…” He paused, trying to look for the right word.

“Finish that sentence or I’m leaving.”

He swallowed, there’s no way he can escape this now. Hinata won’t let it go. “I may have gotten a little…jealous at the café – “

“Wha – “

“And I know how childish that is that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I felt guilty about it. I was quiet the whole time because I didn’t want to say the wrong thing. I was trying to control myself. You’re not – we’re not even…”

“We’re not what?”

“We’re not even together, together. I have no right to stop you from making friends with other people, I just can’t help it sometimes. That’s why I told you I’ll deal with it myself.” Kageyama took a step back, allowing Hinata to process.

Hinata couldn’t believe what Kageyama was saying. “You ignored me the whole time because you were jealous? Of who?”

“That barista – He kept looking at you.” Kageyama said, suddenly finding the ground interesting to look at.

“Oh my gosh. Seriously?” Hinata was relieved to know it wasn’t anything serious but a part of him knew that there’s more to it than just plain jealousy by the way Kageyama acted earlier.

“I’m sorry if I’m…like this. I’m not trying to keep you to myself, it’s just…”

“Just?”

“People are naturally drawn to you, ever since high school. Back then, I was scared that you’ll get sick of me and leave me for someone better. That’s how I became…territorial of you and I don’t know how to get rid of that until now.”

Had he always felt like this? Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand. “What makes you think I’ll leave you for someone else?”

Kageyama looked up and met his eyes but immediately looked back down. “You could do so much better. That’s why, with Atsumu, it was the same thing. I thought he was good for you and you were so happy – ”

“It wasn’t your decision to make. I get to decide who I want to be with.” Hinata’s voice was firm and confident. Kageyama nodded in agreement. “I know. I want to make this work too. I don’t want to be selfish but I can’t help myself when it comes to you. Sometimes…I’m – I can’t help but want you all to myself and I don’t like that I’m like this. It feels like I’m caging you while at the same time I want you to be free. I don’t know what to do Sho. All of it feels too much. I don’t know how to handle it.”

The Kageyama that Hinata knew was confident. He never would have expected the same Kageyama to have this insecure side of him. What happened to him after high school? “Why did you not tell me about this before?”

Kageyama exhaled a long breath in an attempt to lessen the shake of his voice. He feels so vulnerable. “I didn’t really understand it at first but when you left, it became worse. I couldn’t see you and it drove me crazy, even if we talked everyday it still felt like I was no longer part of your world.”

“But you were happy for me, you were even encouraging me.”

“I was proud of you when you got that offer. I just found it hard to let you leave my side.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to hold you back, make it even harder for you to leave. You felt so out of reach after a while.”

“I was busy and you were too, you know that.”

“And now I’m scared to have you back only to lose you again. That’s why I’m holding back, I’m scared I might end up hurting us at the end.”

Hinata moved closer, reaching his arms around Kageyama’s neck to pull him in for a hug, nuzzling on his neck in the process. “Don’t say that. This time is different because I’m here now, open up to me. We’ll deal with this together, okay? I love you. All of you.”

They stayed like that for a while. Kageyama at some point gave in and circled his arms around Hinata’s torso, resting his chin above Hinata’s head. He wanted to stay like that for longer but Hinata started to push him away, leaving enough space for them to look at each other without separating. “Tobio, do you love me?”

Kageyama sucked in a breath, caught off guard by Hinata’s direct question. He was melting under Hinata’s brown eyes, almost hypnotizing him. “I – yes.”

Hinata seemed pleased with that. “What am I going to do with you, you big baby. Why can’t you just focus on what’s important. I’m yours Tobio and I’m not going anywhere. No matter how hard you try, you can’t get rid of me. You believe me don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“What that what it was?” Kageyama almost complained when Hinata pulled away from their hug again. “What?”

“You, being oddly affectionate while we were leaving the café.” Hinata is giggling now, enjoying how flustered Kageyama got. “Tobio, not everyone I talk to is competition. You don’t have to compete for me. There’s no need.”

Hinata stood on his toes, pulling Kageyama’s face for a peck on his lips. Kageyama wasn’t having it. In an instant, Kageyama’s hand was behind his neck, pressing their lips together. Kageyama let out a pleasant hum at the contact but Hinata was quick to push him away. “Tobio, we’re still in the middle of the street.”

Despite what he said, Hinata’s eyes are dancing with glee. Kageyama leaned in again and Hinata didn’t try to dodge. Kageyama claimed Hinata’s mouth with his tongue, hands slowly trailing Hinata’s back. Hinata was slowly melting and he wants nothing more than to stay like that a bit longer but he caught himself, stopping and resting his forehead against Kageyama because they were still in public after all. “Does this make you my boyfriend now? Because it would be really weird if you keep on kissing me like this if we’re just friends.”

“When were we ever ‘just friends’?”

“You’re right. I’ll take that as a yes then?”

“Take it however you want.” He was pulled again for another kiss. Kageyama almost growled when Hinata started to push him back again. “I know we already had dinner but do you want to come over for a bit? It’s movie night tonight.”

“I don’t think those two will appreciate it if I crash your movie night.” Hinata tried to bite back his smile.

“I’m sure Tsukki would love to have you over.”

He can just imagine the look on Tsukki’s face. Kageyama smirked, “I’m in.”

\-------------------------------------------

“What else do I not know about you?”

Kageyama paused for a bit, clearing his throat, “I think everything is out in the open now.”

Hinata pushed his body up so he can look at Kageyama. “Really? Well, if there’s anything else, you know you can tell me right? Even if it’s something silly like getting jealous over –“

Kageyama reached out, pulling Hinata back to his previous position. “Shut up, boke. I know.”

Hinata hummed, drawing lazy circles on Kageyama’s chest. “It’s good to know you’re back to your old self. Are you staying tonight?”

Turning his head, Kageyama peeked at Hinata. “Can I?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s pretty late now.”

They just stayed like that, Hinata resting his head on Kageyama’s arm, one leg thrown across Kageyama’s stomach, Kageyama nuzzling Hinata’s hair, inhaling his scent. The light touches of Hinata’s fingers tracing patterns on his chest is slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Kageyama…”

“Yeah?”

There was a pause, Hinata’s fingers stopped their movements. “I might play volleyball again. I talked to a couple of teams already but I haven’t decided yet.”

Kageyama hummed in approval. “Go for it. I was wondering why you haven’t done it yet.”

“Try-outs is in the next three weeks.”

“Which team?”

“MSBY.”

“I’m sure you’ll get in.” Hinata didn’t say anything after that, he just pressed his body closer to Kageyama. Kageyama was expecting more enthusiasm than that. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you worried about the tryouts?”

Hinata shaked his head. “It’s not that. Do you remember what we promised? You and I were supposed to meet at centre court, a volleyball net in between us to see which one of us – ”

“Gets the top, yes I remember. What about it?”

Hinata exhaled a long breath. “I don’t know. I’ve never played indoor while I was away. Even though we broke up I still wanted to honour that promise.”

Kageyama smiled at that. “Me too.”

“Will you toss to me again?”

Kageyama thought for a moment, before adjusting their position so he can look at Hinata’s face. “I haven’t played for ages.”

“You used to be the king of the court. I’m sure you’ll manage, you’re probably a bit rusty now though.”

He cocked his eyebrow at Hinata who just stared at him with an impish grin. “If this was four years ago I would assume you’re challenging me.”

“Maybe I am.”

“You’ll lose. I’ll obliterate you.”

Hinata’s giggles died down. “You didn’t have to quit volleyball. You loved it so much. Do you miss it?”

Hinata watched as Kageyama thought about it for a moment. “Of course. All I’ve ever done was play volleyball.”

“You could always play again.” Hinata suggested but Kageyama just shrugged. “I think I’m already past that point. I’m okay with what I have now.”

“But you’re not happy.”

He nuzzled Hinata’s hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I am. I have everything I need right here.”

Hinata blushed, moving closer to Kageyama, tucking his head below Kageyama’s chin. “When did you ever get this sappy?”

Kageyama softly chuckled. “You don’t like it?”

“I like it. I like all of you including all the sappy and jealous parts.”

Now it was his turn to blush. “You’re not going to let that go aren’t you?”

“Nope.”

“Since I’ll be staying, can I have some change of clothes?”

Hinata paused. “You can just sleep without clothes on.”

“Is that an invitation?”

Before he can do anything, Hinata was already bouncing on his feet, heading towards his closet to find some clothes.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Kageyama?”

“Hmmm?”

“Just checking if you’re still awake.”

“You need anything?”

“Nope.”

“Okay. Go to sleep.”

Kageyama was about to really fall asleep this time when he felt Hinata move around again. “Kageyama?”

“Yes Hinata.” He replied, eyes already closed, silently wishing Hinata would stop moving around and just let him sleep.

Hinata moved in closer, worming his arm under Kageyama’s arm and around his chest. “I just want to say I love you. Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?”

Kageyama turned to the other side, capturing Hinata in his arms and pressing him close to his chest. “I’ll be the first thing you see tomorrow morning, so go to sleep.”

“Hmmm, you’re not going to tell me you love me too?

“Oh, for fucks sa – I love you too okay? Can we sleep now? “

Hinata didn’t even flinch when he raised his voice, almost like he was fishing for that exact reaction. “I like it when you get all shy and defensive like that.”

Kageyama groaned, making his voice sound threatening as much as he could. “Say one more word and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Ohhhh, scary.”

“That’s it!” Hinata was immediately pressed down the matress, fingers attacking his sides, Kageyama’s weight holding him down. “Noooo!!! Kageyama Stop –Tobio!!!” He could hardly shape the words. Squeals and laughter bursting from his throat, arms desperately pushing Kageyama off him to no avail.

He was out of breath when Kageyama stopped his assault. “Keep it down boke, you’re waking up the whole neighbourhood.” Kageyama grinned, bumping his nose against Hinata’s.

Hinata circled his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him down to rest their forehead together. “Tobio” He whispered.

“Yes, Shouyou, what do you want?” Hinata giggled before capturing Kageyama’s lips with his.

He felt Kageyama smile against his lips. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You love me anyway.”

Hinata’s hands were everywhere, roaming Kageyama’s broad back, to his shoulders, then finally his hair. He started nipping on Kageyama’s lower lip, tongue slipping in. Hinata started to grind on him but he couldn’t bring himself to stop it. Hinata’s hand started to move again, tracing Kageyama’s sides until it reached Kageyama’s waistband.

Kageyama pulled away reluctantly, grabbing Hinata’s hand to keep it from going any further. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Hinata pouted, “You’re no fun.”

Kageyama chuckled then dropped to his side, pulling Hinata along and bringing him to his chest. “Didn’t we agree to take this slow?”

Hinata tried to wriggle free, but Kageyama held him close, eyes already closing. “How slow are we talking about here?”

Kageyama exhaled a long sigh. “Hina, please. Let me sleep.”

“Okay, sorry. Go sleep.” Hinata replied, snuggling closer to Kageyama.

He tried not to fall asleep until Hinata’s breathing became even. It wasn’t long before he can hear Hinata’s soft snoring. He smiled to himself, adjusting the blanket around them and pressing a kiss on Hinata’s temple. He really shouldn’t have let Hinata eat all that pastry earlier, he thought to himself as he slowly dozed off.

\----------------------------------------------------

**They're finally back together! Yay!**

**Updates might be a bit slow because I have midterms in two weeks :( Send help.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Kageyama, where are you?" Hinata whined, phone pressed on his ear.

Kageyama eyed the stack of papers on his desk, it's not a lot but it still might take a while. He sighed, he feels guilty but he doesn't have any other choice. "It might take another hour."

"I thought you said you were getting off work early today?" Hinata said, he can almost hear the pout in his voice.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, this was unexpected. I'll be there soon okay?"

"Fine. Don't take too long."

He immediately got back to work after they ended the call, determined to finish everything as fast as he could. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slumped back on the grass as the ball rolled away. He have to wait for another hour. A small part of him knows he shouldn't be this whiny, of course it's not the same as it was when he was dating Kageyama in high school. Kageyama was always around, every time he wanted to hang out, Kageyama would be there. Maybe he got used to having Kageyama by his side all the time. It was amazing how he managed to survive four years of being apart. 

Maybe it's the excitement of finally getting back together, all the pent up emotions and need to be next to each other all the time are starting to resurface. It scares him how much he feels for Kageyama, sometimes it even feels like it's suffocating him, drowning him in an endless whirlpool of complicated emotions. 

He put his hand over his chest, "Even the thought of you alone can make my heart race like this." He murmured to himself, a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

His mind went back to the night when he told Kageyama about his plans of playing pro volleyball. A part of him, a very small part, hoped that Kageyama would somehow change his mind and come back to volleyball. When they played together, it was different, it felt different. Every toss, every spike, every celebration after earning a point felt so much more back when he played for Karasuno. It was because of his team mates, their bond, friendship and unwavering determination that made the experience all worth it. He never realised until now that that's exactly what he's been yearning for. After accomplishing so much during his time overseas, he still wanted more. Volleyball was never the same without his friends and without Kageyama of course. Maybe that's what made him come back to Japan and return to his first love - indoor volleyball. Somehow he hoped that Kageyama was the key to bring back that spark again, but he already made up his mind. 

It's been so long since he felt this contented. When was the last time he managed to sit down, enjoy the breeze, bask under the sun and listen to the sounds of the birds chirping? He can feel his eyelids getting heavier, he shook his head. No, he can't fall asleep. Kageyama might be here soon. He got up and walked over to the ball. Might as well do some drills while Kageyama isn't here yet.

He was was just about to do his forty-eighth toss when he heard footsteps approaching behind. He turned around only to see his boy friend drenched in sweat, the sleeves of his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbow. Kageyama looks like he was out of breath, "What happened to you?" He asked, stopping his movement to catch the ball. 

Kageyama took a long exhale before dropping all his things beside Hinata's. "I had to run from the station." He replied, dragging his wrist across his forehead to wipe the sweat.

"Hmmmm, you look like you're dying. That's what happens when you don't work out regularly." He teased, handing Kageyama a bottle of water.

Kageyama took it with a huff, "I barely have time because of work, you know that." 

He chuckled as he walked towards Kageyama, "Yeah, sure."

"What are you doing? I'm sweaty." Kageyama complained, lightly pushing Hinata off him. Hinata just tightened his arms around Kageyama.

Hinata hummed on his chest, "Don't worry, you still smell good."

"You're gross." He said, circling his arms around Hinata's torso, pulling him closer.

Hinata was the first to pull away, "Are you ready?"

He smirked, "You bet. Show me what you got." 

Hinata grinned, "You asked for it."

They both positioned themselves a few meters apart, Hinata squatting low, hands positioned forward, ready to receive the ball. Kageyama twirled the ball a few times, assessing Hinata's form that would make Nishinoya proud. "Ready?" He asked, game face on.

Hinata just nodded, eyes focusing on the ball Kageyama tossed in the air. Kageyama's form didn't change much from before. His running start was flawless, jumping to the air, extending his right arm as high as he can to reach the ball. Hinata felt his breath hitch - he missed this view.

The ball touched Kageyama's hand, a surge of familiarity cursing through his palm and into his veins. It fit his hand perfectly, he never realised how much he missed playing until now. He revelled on how it felt when his hand smacked the surface of the ball and how it stung a little bit but still felt good. The sound of it is the only thing that filled his ears as it ricocheted towards Hinata. 

_Eyes on the ball, eyes on the ball._

Hinata quickly moved to his left, predicting the angle of the ball with flawless accuracy. His arms tensed involuntarily, strengthening it so the ball can properly bounce back. The ball connected with his arms and plummeted back to Kageyama. A small smirk played on his lips seeing how Kageyama looked impressed by his receive. 

Hinata's eyes met his and he quickly understood what Kageyama wanted him to do. 

Kageyama's arms are up and he was running. It happened in a split second - the ball touched Kageyama's fingers, he tossed it to where Hinata is, already in mid air, right arm ready to spike the ball. 

Hinata held his breath as they executed their signature quick, his chest swelled with happiness, he can already feel the wetness in his eyes as his feet landed back on the ground. 

They just stood there for a few beats, relishing how good it felt. It felt stupid, how cliche it felt. The world felt like it stopped turning, everything turned into slow motion. Suddenly they were back inside the Karasuno gym, wearing orange and black, their banner that said "Fly" proudly hanging on the railings. 

Kageyama was the first to recover, arms reaching out for Hinata. He pulled Hinata close, both their hands shaking. His erratic heart beat matched Hinata's almost at the same pace. Hinata whimpered as he stood on his toes to encircle his arms around Kagayema's neck. 

Kageyama took a deep breath, inhaling Hinata's vanilla shampoo. "You can receive now."

Hinata turned his head to nuzzle Kageyama's neck, "Yeah, I told you I'd be stronger didn't I." He said, voice slightly shaking.

He chuckled, "Yes you did. Have I ever told you I'm proud of you?" 

Hinata shook his head, "No, you can tell me now though."

Kageyama loosened his hold so Hinata can get back down on the ground. He cupped Hinata's cheeks, "I'm so damn proud of you."

Hinata's breath got caught in his chest, his lips started to tremble as a tear fell down on his cheeks. Kageyama brushed it off with his thumb, pulling Hinata close so they can rest their foreheads against each other. "I love you Tobio." He whispered, meaning every syllable.

Kageyama smiled, "I know." He leaned up to kiss Hinata's forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. "I love you more though." 

"No way, don't compete with me you're going to lose." Hinata said, a playful grin on his face. 

He groaned, pulling away from their embrace, "Don't start." 

Hinata just laughed and picked up the ball. "Let's play until the sun sets?"

He rolled his eyes although he isn't against the idea, "How romantic."

\---------------------------------------------

Kageyama jogged towards where Hinata was sitting, sighing as he claimed his spot next to his boyfriend. He placed his bag to the side as Hinata crawled towards him, settling between his legs, handing him his sandwich. He muttered his thanks before unwrapping it and taking the first bite. “For some reason I still can’t picture you as the domestic type.”

Hinata gave a bit of a laugh, nudging Kageyama with his elbow. “You mean you can’t believe I can cook and you can’t?”

“Who told you I can’t cook?” Kageyama asked, shifting Hinata to the side so he can look at him.

“It’s okay to admit I’m better at something than you, Kageyama.” Hinata replied, crossing his arms to his chest to make a point.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue because Hinata really is good at what he does in the kitchen. He remembered that one time during their third year when Hinata came over to his house. Hinata tried to microwave an egg, making a mess out of the kitchen which ended up in both of them cleaning it up. Kageyama smiled at the memory. “You’re also better at volleyball now.”

Hinata sat up straight, twisting his body so he is now kneeling in front of Kageyama. His eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape. “Am I hearing this for real?” He half whispers in exaggeration.

His eyes roamed Hinata’s now bulkier figure, examining the toned arms and sculpted thighs. Kageyama nodded, almost to himself. “Yeah, those four years really did pay off.”

“All the credit goes to the sand.” Hinata beamed.

“That freaking sand.” Kageyama muttered, Hinata chuckled at that, letting his head fall backwards to rest on Kageyama’s shoulder. He turned his head to the side, kissing what he could reach of Kageyama’s jaw. “Thank you, Tobio. That really means a lot. Can you say it again?”

“Nope. No way I’m repeating it again.” Kageyama casually replied.

“Awwww, c’mon!”

They stayed quiet after a while, Kageyama focusing on his sandwich while Hinata is absentmindedly picking at the grass beside Kageyama’s leg. “You know, it was around this time when we would finish training.” Hinata said.

Kageyama hummed, also admiring the sunset. “Yeah, I miss it. I wish we could go back and relive it at least once.”

The temperature is staring to go down, Hinata shivered slightly when the wind blew past. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Kageyama, who in turn wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Um,” Kageyama cleared his throat, hand reaching into his pocket. “Can you hold out your hand for me?”

Slowly, Hinata lifted his right hand, unsure what Kageyama was up to. His eyes slightly widened when he felt something cool against his wrist, he snapped his eyes back to Kageyama. “Kageyama, what is – “

“I always wanted to give you something but I never had the chance.” It looked so simple. It was a thin, gold-plated chain bracelet. He gulped. “Kageyama, how much was it?”

They are both staring at the thing. Hinata’s head was spinning, thinking about how much it cost, while Kageyama was silently admiring how perfect it looked on Hinata’s wrist. “Miwa helped me pick it out. I saw it once when we were shopping and I only remembered it a few days ago. I had her buy it for me. It arrived earlier today.”

Hinata wanted to tell Kageyama that he doesn’t really wear jewellery, especially because he always ends up taking it off anyway during practices and during games. He really just didn’t have the heart to say it, because Kageyama looks so satisfied. He made a mental note to get Kageyama something later too.

He leaned up and kissed Kageyama on the cheek before going back to admire his bracelet. “Please don’t spend so much money on me next time, though I really appreciate this.” He says, lifting his right hand up and shaking it slightly. “It’s really pretty. Though I might have to take it off during games and stuff.”

“It’s okay, as long as you put it back on.” Kageyama replied, still tracing his fingers over the bracelet.

“Will you come watch all my games?” Hinata says quietly, playing with Kageyama’s fingers.

“You’re not even on the team yet.” Kageyama snorted, laughing a little bit but it quickly subsided when Hinata’s expression started to get anxious. “But yes I will, as long as I don’t have work.”

Hinata grinned and reached up to tousle Kageyama’s hair, “Best boyfriend ever.”

Kageyama groaned and buried his head on Hinata’s shoulders to hide the blush that betrayed his cheeks. “Shut up.”

They definitely have to get going soon. The wind is starting to feel cold, goose bumps on Hinata’s arms are proof of it. But Kageyama thought it would be fine to indulge the moment a bit longer as long as he can keep Hinata warm by wrapping him in his arms.

\---------------------------------------------------

**I'm back with another chapter! <3**

**I've been no thoughts head empty just kagehina for the whole week. It was so hard to find the motivation to study. Tests are up next week and I'm dying.**

**I finally finished Banana Fish last night. I got so triggered with the ending, I even cried. Go watch it if you haven't yet.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Kageyama felt it, the moment he walked into the door, he already knew something was wrong.

The apartment looked neater, livelier even. He heard some clattering in the kitchen, as he enters, he saw Oikawa trying to balance multiple pots in one hand, his back facing Kageyama. He took in the mess in the kitchen, the scraps of vegetable peels on the bench and the mountain of used plates and kitchenware in the sink. He looked questionably at Oikawa, "What are you doing?"

Oikawa was startled. "Tobio-chan! You're home early?" He says, a guilty smile on his face.

Kageyama's eyes drifted towards the boiling pot, he raised his eyebrows, asking Oikawa a silent question. "I'm making us some dinner!" Oikawa exclaimed, almost too happily. 

"I don't know if I should be worried. Are you okay?" Kageyama asked, crossing his arms while leaning against the door frame. 

Oikawa finally managed to place the pots down the counter-top. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're cooking Tooru." Kageyama pointed out. "You never cook unless it's something instant."

"True." He replied, forcing a laugh. 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Spit it out Tooru. Did you and Iwa had a fight?" He asked.

Tooru shaked his head, "No, me and Iwa-chan never fight."

"Somehow I doubt that." Whatever Oikawa is trying to make must be good, because it smells good. It reminded him of home actually, their kitchen used to smell like this all the time when he was younger. After years of living together, Kageyama knows Oikawa isn’t a bad cook. He wasn’t worried about the food though, he was worried about the why, “Why are – “

“Welcome home little brother.”

Kageyama stilled before he spun around to come face to face with his sister. “Neechan?!” He almost cringed how high his voice sounded.

It took him a while to process things. His sister is here in their apartment, Oikawa is making dinner and his phone is freaking ringing in his back pocket. “Are you not gonna take that?” Miwa asked, walking past him and going straight to the kitchen.

Oikawa stepped aside and handed Miwa the ladle. She stirred it a few times before dipping a spoon to sample the taste, Oikawa standing beside her waiting for judgement. The call finally dropped. It was probably Hinata, he’ll call him back later.

Kageyama finally composed himself, “You didn’t tell me you were visiting.”

Miwa walked back to where he was standing after instructing Oikawa to ‘add a little bit more salt’.

She just shrugged, “It was unexpected. I have to meet a client of mine tomorrow in this city, I figured I’d drop by and visit you guys.”

He followed her to the living room where she picked up the remote and started to flick at random channels, “Are you staying here tonight?” He asked. He doesn’t mind it at all, he just wanted to ask. But the way he said it made it sound like he wasn’t pleased at all. He mentally cringed at himself. “Why? Are you uncomfortable with it?” Miwa asked, even though she knew that wasn’t what her brother meant.

“No Chibi-chan tonight?” Oikawa, yelled in a sing-song voice. Maybe it was the knowing smile on Miwa’s face or the teasing way Oikawa said that but his heart suddenly started to race and heat slowly started to creep up his face. “S-Shut up Tooru!” He yelled back.

“Who’s this Chibi-chan?” Miwa asked, loud enough for Oikawa to hear it all the way in the kitchen.

Oikawa joined them in the living room, “Oho? You didn’t know neechan?” Kageyama immediately threw him a glare. For some reason, telling Miwa about Hinata makes him feel self-conscious. He wasn’t embarrassed about their relationship of course, it just feels too…personal even if it was Miwa.

His sister was mostly absent during his teenage years, they were close but not close enough for them to know very personal things about each other like their…sexual preferences. He doesn’t know how Miwa would react. Sure, both his parents were okay with it, especially after knowing it was Hinata.

Miwa shifted her focus from Tooru to her brother. “Tobio, did you get yourself a girlfriend?”

Tobio gulped. “I-uh. No, not really.” He looked at Tooru for help but the other just shrugged and excused himself to go back to his cooking and allow the siblings some privacy.

Miwa moved to the couch and motioned Tobio to sit beside her, he hesitantly followed. He knew Miwa wouldn’t judge but there’s something about her that intimidates him. It felt exactly the same when he finally gathered the courage to tell his mom about it in high school. “Tobio?” Miwa waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me, who’s this Chibi-chan Tooru was talking about.”

He could easily just say “Oh, he was talking about my boyfriend. His name is Hinata Shouyou and he’s an idiot but he’s my idiot” if only he was brave and bold enough. He started fidgeting and Miwa raised her eyebrows because Kageyama Tobio does not fidget. This action only sparked her attention more, whatever it is, it must be important for her younger brother for him to be acting like this. She smiled knowingly to herself, “Tobio, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not ready.”

She was about to get up when Tobio cleared his throat, “His name is H-Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

Miwa sat back, waiting for him to continue. “He’s, uh – my b-boyfriend.”

He took a deep breath before glancing back to his sister. “Did you say boyfriend?” She asked and he slowly nodded his head, unable to meet her eyes. To his surprise, Miwa just giggled. “Sorry, you were just so adorable. I never thought I’d ever witness you this flustered.”

He shot her a questioning look, “That’s it?”

Miwa just shrugged, “What were you expecting me to say?”

“I don’t know? I mean, he’s – ”

“I’m happy you have someone.” Miwa cut him off. “I’d love to meet him.”

As if on cue, his phone started ringing again. He picked it up with slightly shaking hands. It’s Hinata again, he glanced at Miwa before answering and she just gestured him to go ahead and pick it up. He muttered a thanks before quickly getting up to go to his room, slamming the door at his wake.

When Tobio was finally out of earshot, Oikawa tiptoed and plopped beside Miwa. “I should’ve taken a photo of his face, that was one for the books.”

Miwa just laughed and playfully nudged his shoulder. “How long have those two been together?”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows in question, “You seriously had no idea?” Miwa shaked her head no, Oikawa sighed and quickly ran back to the kitchen. When he came back, the apron was off and he was no longer holding a utensil. He quickly turned to look at Tobio’s door, “Looks like he won’t be coming out anytime soon. So, this is what happened…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He did so much today, he ran to work because he woke up a bit late, the printer from their floor ran out of ink so he had to go down the floor below them, he sprinted to the park and played volleyball with Hinata, he even had to walk Hinata halfway to his place. He expected to fall asleep the moment he crashed on his bed, but he didn’t.

He checked his phone for the time, it’s just over past midnight. He never had trouble sleeping before, it’s not like he’s thinking about a lot of stuff right now too. Sighing, he got up, deciding to fetch himself a cup of warm milk. In times like these, he wished Hinata was with him. At arm’s reach and not a couple of minutes far away.

“Can’t sleep?” Kageyama jumped, startled by the almost-whisper voice that came from the direction of the living room where his sister is sitting. Why she was sitting alone in the dark at midnight, he had no idea. “It’s the same for you, I guess.” He stated and continued walking towards the kitchen.

He was unsure whether he should stay out with Miwa or go back to his room. His mini debate was disrupted by the beeping of the microwave. Sighing, he carried his drink to the living room and sat opposite Miwa who was also holding her own cup. “We used to always drink warm milk when we couldn’t sleep. Mom would make us do it. I guess old habits die hard, huh?” She said.

Tobio hummed in agreement, taking a careful sip of his milk. Miwa shifted her focus from the window towards her brother, assessing his features as if it was the first time she’d seen him. “You’ve changed.” She comments. “In a good way.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, head angling slightly the side.

Miwa took a sip of her drink, trying to buy time for her to think about how to properly describe it. “I guess, you look livelier now compared to when I last saw you. The bad air around you has definitely vanished.” She said.

Of course, Tobio thought. That was when he came home after seeing Hinata for the first time since he came back. He took a deep breath, “Bad air? But yeah, I guess so.”

“I always wanted to ask you back then, why you came back that time, it’s not that I didn’t want you to. I was observing and, well, you didn’t look…okay.” She said, carefully eyeing him just in case there would be a change in his behaviour but Tobio just sat there, absentmindedly tapping his index finger on the brim of his cup, as if he’s thinking thoroughly of what he should say next. “That was, um – that was the day after I saw Hinata again.” He said.

Miwa nodded, a little pleased that Tobio was slowly opening up to her. “What happened?” She asked, even though she already knew. Tooru had told her a summary of it earlier. The two were apparently high school sweethearts, at some point Hinata left, they broke up. But she wanted it to come from Tobio personally.

Tobio awkwardly looked up and met Miwa’s gaze, “I hated him the first time I saw him.” He softly chuckled to himself. Miwa didn’t say anything until he continued, “He was amazing. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him the whole time. I wanted him to be on my side of the net.”

“He was playing against you?” Miwa asked, now fully interested and Tobio nodded. “It was in middle school. He was so short and scrawny. Their team looked unexperienced but he never gave up, even though it was obvious that they were losing.”

Miwa smiled to herself, he looked so happy, his eyes are almost shining. She lifted her legs up the couch and tucked it close to her chest as Tobio kept on talking about his and Hinata’s story.

“What did you mean when you said you finally saw him again?” She asked and Tobio’s expression changed a bit.

“We broke up. While he was away. It had been four years until he came back.” There was a sudden change of mood and Miwa picked it up immediately.

“But now you’re finally back together.” Miwa supplied and Tobio nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“You love him.” She stated, Tobio blushed by her bold comment. He didn’t need to answer because it was already written all over his face.

“I really want to meet him Tobio, invite him over sometime before I leave.” She asked, eyes pleading.

Tobio considered it for a few seconds before saying, “How long will you be staying exactly?”

“Well, after I meet up with my client I’m basically free to go back. I might take some time off and visit Miyagi. I could stay here for a couple more days before that.” She replied.

“He has try outs on Sunday, I was thinking of celebrating after.” He said.

“Oh, if you guys already have plans then it’s okay. Maybe next time.” Miwa replied, hoping she managed to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Tobio shaked his head, “We haven’t made plans yet. I could get him to come over for dinner, he does it sometimes so it’s okay.”

“That’s great! I’ll cook something.” She said, excitement evident in her voice but if Tobio did notice it, he just ignored it.

After a few beats of silence, she said, “Does mom and dad know?”

Tobio finished the last of his milk before replying. “Yeah they do. They were cool about it, especially dad. I didn’t expect him to accept us – me, that quick. I thought he was going to get mad.”

Miwa laughed, because she thought he would have too. Their father is a bit on the stricter side and he was always one to follow customs and old ways. “He probably couldn’t do anything anyway because mom wouldn’t let him.”

Tobio smiled at that comment. Their mom was really welcoming when she found out, or rather, when Tobio finally told her about his and Hinata’s relationship. She even said that it was no surprise, seeing how they were always together especially since Tobio wasn’t exactly the friendly type back then.

Feeling a little light headed already, he finally got up from his seat. He discarded the empty cup in the sink, promising himself he’ll wash it first thing in the morning. He was about to enter his room when Miwa called his name, he turned around, awkwardly standing by his bedroom door, waiting for Miwa to say something.

She sighed, Tobio couldn’t see her face properly because it was dark, but he thought he saw her smiling. “I’m happy for you.” She said.

He was taken aback for a moment, unsure whether he heard it right or not. But he muttered a quick thanks before entering and closing his door, unsure whether Miwa was able to hear it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing Hinata never got used to is the fact that, on average, he’s still pretty much shorter in comparison to other players. The difference is, he doesn’t get as intimidated as he used to. He knows what he can do now, he’s got experience under his belt and Kageyama believes in him. That meant a lot. There are a lot of strong rivals out there but Kageyama will always be his greatest rival even if he doesn’t play anymore. It must have been such a big decision for Kageyama to quit the one thing he loved so much, that’s why Hinata wouldn’t force him to come back, not for his sake. He’ll play for both of them, the other half of the monster duo.

No wonder why he thought there was something else missing with beach volleyball. He smiled to himself as he inhaled the scent of the gymnasium. Beach volleyball didn’t smell like air salonpas, it smelt like the heat and the ocean. He never thought something as simple as air salonpas and the sound of volleyball shoes squeaking on the floor boards would trigger some of his most precious memories – his old team. Nostalgia, it leaves a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth.

The head coach called for their attention, “All of you are strong calibre players, that’s a given, that’s why you’re here.” For some reason, Hinata felt like he needed to stand straighter. “You don’t have to prove to us how strong you are, we already know what you all are capable of. What we want to see is how good you are at complimenting my players.”

Hinata nodded, he already knew that. “We will start with individual drills, then we will split you into two teams. We will mix in some of our players in your teams and you will play against each other. You don’t have to win this, but show us how well you work with the team you are assigned in.”

“Find your name on this list” The coach continued, holding up a sheet of paper. “We already assigned you into your group before you came. We’ll give you a couple of minutes to get yourselves sorted.”

They were dismissed and everyone started to pile to take a look at the list.

Tryouts went by in a blur, Hinata didn’t realise how bad he wanted to get accepted in this team until they had to wait for a couple of minutes for the team organisers to deliberate. Half an hour, that’s how long they were told to wait. Others decided to do some more drills, while most ate their food and mingled with other players. Usually, Hinata would be doing the same thing, he was a social butterfly after all. However, he had other plans in his mind.

Kageyama picked up in the fifth ring, “Shoyou?” He said. Hinata’s nerves almost dissipated the moment he heard his boyfriend’s voice. “How was it?” He added when Hinata didn’t say anything.

He didn’t want to open his mouth, afraid the nerves will take over his senses. He just wanted to listen to Kageyama’s voice until he relaxed. “Shouyou is everything okay?” Kageyama said, voice slightly alarmed.

“Yama…” He managed to say but with a shaking voice, which only made Kageyama’s concern even worse. “Did you not get in?” Kageyama asked, blunt as ever.

Just like that, Hinata’s anxiety peaked again. He answered after a few beats. “I don’t know, they haven’t told us yet.”

“Then why do you sound like that?” Kageyama asked. Hinata slid against the wall, sitting with his legs outstretched. “I’m scared Yama.” He weakly replied.

Kageyama chuckled, “How many trips to the bathroom have you gone to already?”

“I’ll have you know that I don’t do that anymore. I only went once and that was before we started.” He said, proud of himself for that improvement. “Shit, sorry. Did I disturb you?” He quickly added after realising Kageyama is still at work.

“It’s okay. I can’t talk long though.” The other replied.

“Me too, I need to go back in a few minutes.” He said, glancing at the wall clock hanging above the gym entrance.

“I’m pretty sure you’re in.” Kageyama finally said after a few beats. Hinata loved how confident he said that, it almost boosted up his confidence too. Almost. “Don’t raise my hopes up like that, everyone was really good.” He pouted.

“You’re good too.”

He rolled his eyes, he needs to get used to the casual compliments that’s coming from Kageyama. “Thanks, but you’re a bit biased. You’re kinda required to.”

Kageyama chuckled. “What are you doing after?”

The door from the office opened and some of the officials walked in, talking in hushed voices as they walked. They don’t have time, the announcement will be made soon. “I’ll go home, maybe take a nap. Can I see you after you finish?”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight.”

“Oh, sure. Should I just come over?”

Kageyama hesitated for a while, “Yeah, and um…Oikawa might join us.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“And also my sister.”

“S-Sister?!”Hinata exclaimed, earning glances from the other players which he didn’t really notice. “You mean she’s here?”

“Idiot, yes she is. She came yesterday. She said she wanted to meet you, if that’s okay?”

“Of course! I’m excited to meet her too. Wait – does she know about us?” His enthusiasm toned down a little bit.

Kageyama sighed, “Yeah, she does.”

“Is she, um, okay with it?”

“Yeah, that’s why she said she wanted to meet you.” _Phew._

The players have come back, they only have about five minutes before the announcement. “Do I need to bring anything?”

“No, just yourself.”

“Okay.” He nodded, forgetting the fact that Kageyama won't be able to see it anyway.

“Shouyou I need to go.” Kageyama said and he almost begged him to stay on the line until the announcement was over. “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you later?”

“See you later. Good luck.”

\-------------------------------------

**hmmm boring chapter. I wrote too much for chapter 20 so I decided to split it and make the rest chapter 21.**


	22. Chapter 22

“It’s too much.” Tobio complained, gesturing at the amount of food Miwa managed to cook within five hours. When she said she wanted to ‘whip something up’, he didn’t expect a feast. “How can we even finish all of these?”

Miwa walked past him as if she didn’t hear a word. No way she’s going to back down, it’s not like they can do anything about it now. It’s been so long since she cooked this much and the normality of it is almost nostalgic. 

Back in miyagi, when they were still kids, their relatives would often come and visit them, even if it isn’t a holiday. Their mother drilled onto her the art of hospitality, and unlike Tobio, she managed to inherit their mother’s talent in cooking. She always wanted to do this.

It never occurred to her that Tobio is capable of getting into relationships like this. She grew up with a stoic, reserved and indifferent Tobio.

According to Oikawa, Hinata is the total opposite of his brother, at least in most ways. She didn’t know what that really meant. 

“Is Tooru coming?” She asked as she started to clean up the bench. “I hope he won’t be late.”

He nodded, “I didn’t tell Hinata what time he should be here. I just told him to come over for dinner.” He glanced at the clock, it says it’s almost six p.m. 

Miwa just brushed him off, “It’s okay, just tell him to come soon. He lives not too far from here right?” 

How she knew that, Tobio had no idea. Maybe she heard it from Oikawa. Have they been talking about them behind their backs?

As if on cue, his phone pinged. 

_** I’m on my way!  ** _

He typed up a quick reply, telling Hinata to take his time, that there’s no rush. A small part of him still feel a little bit uneasy about Miwa meeting Hinata. Isn’t it too soon? He was happy his sister didn’t have any problems about it but still. Hinata is, well, very important and he wants everybody to know that. But for now, all he wants is to keep Hinata all for himself.

“Oh, is that him?” Miwa asked, peeking over his shoulder to try and read the message. Tobio was quick to turn his phone away.

Miwa pouted, “He’ll be here soon.” He tells her.

“Oooohhh! I can’t wait!” She exclaims as she darts towards her room. “Call me if he gets here, okay? I’ll just go get changed!”

There was a knock on the door not long after Oikawa arrived, so they instantly knew who it was. After throwing Miwa a look that says ‘behave’, Tobio started walking towards the door. 

He yanked the door open and there stood Hinata Shouyo, with a smile as wide as the open sea, blinding him like the sun. He stumbled back when Hinata jumped on him, legs desperately clinging onto his torso while his arms circled around his shoulders in a tight hold. His arms immediately went around Hinata to steady him.

Hinata nuzzled him as Tobio tried to pry his arms off away, “Idiot, what’s wrong with you? You’re heavy, get off.” He commands though it lacked the bite.

“Don’t wanna.” Hinata whined and only nuzzled even harder.

Tobio groaned, “I’m going to drop you.”

Finally, Hinata pushed away, facing Tobio his lower lip puckered out in a pout, “Bakayama, you’re so mean.” 

“Are you getting off or not?” He repeated and Hinata finally shuffled off him.

“Geez, I just wanted to cuddle.” 

“While standing?! And still by the door?!”

Hinata puffed his cheeks,  cute, too cute , Tobio thought. He shook his head, he can’t have those thoughts right now, he was supposed to be angry!

“At least let me close the door first.” He sighed in resignition. He’s weak when it concerns Hinata.

He closed the door, locking it. Hinata looked at him, eyes asking for permission.

“Fine. Come here.” He said, arms open to welcome Hinata in.

The ginger happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Tobio’s waist as he leans his head on his chest, inhaling his scent. “How did the try outs go?” He finally managed to ask. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask but Hinata seems fine. If he didn’t get in, which is unlikely, Hinata would have been more sad than this. He would be able to tell even if Hinata tried to hide it.

Hinata didn’t say anything but he pushed away from their embrace and retrieved his phone from his pocket. 

A few seconds later, the device was pushed all the way towards Tobio’s face. “I can’t see like that, idiot!” Tobio snatched the phone away.

His eyes widened just slightly after reading the first word. 

_** Congratulations - ** _

There’s no need to read the rest of it, Hinata did it. His head snap back to look at his boyfriend, “You made it.” He murmured.

Hinata inhaled a shaky breath and took his phone back. “I did. I can’t believe it.” He said, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too much.

Kageyama reached for Hinata and pulled him to his chest, kissing his temple before resting his mouth just above Hinata’s ear, “I’m so proud you.” 

Hinata’s breath shook, “T-Thank You. I still can’t believe it.”

They pulled away and that’s when he noticed Hinata had started crying. He cradled his boyfriend’s face between his palms, softly brushing the droplets that ran down his cheeks. “I knew you could do it. Do you need a minute?”

Hinata sniffled as he shook his head, wiping the stray tears on his cheeks, “I’m good. Just really happy is all. Urgh, why am I crying?”

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Hinata was silent for a while, blankly staring at Kageyama’s shirt logo. He smiled to himself before looking up to meet Kageyama’s gaze, “I’m just overwhelmed, I think.”

“But aren’t you used to this though? You’ve been playing pro for how many years now.”

“Yeah, but this one is different.” Hinata shrugged. “Being in a court felt different, you know?”

Kageyama smirked, “Is it because of the air salonpas?”

Hinata laughed, “That and maybe because it felt too nostalgic. It brought back memories.”

At some degree, Kageyama understood what Hinata is saying. Sure, he’s not playing anymore but he’ll probably feel the same if he’s placed in Hinata’s position. “Is that why you tackled me as soon as I opened the door?”

“Yes and because I just really missed you.” Hinata replied which made Kageyama blush a little bit. He managed to hide it by looking down at his toes. “And that was me celebrating. Yamaguchi and Tsukki weren’t home yet. I haven’t told anyone else, I wanted you to be the first to know.” Hinata added.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kageyama asked.

“Because I wanted to surprise you!”

Kageyama chucked. He couldn’t help it when he leaned forward to give Hinata a quick kiss. “Should we go?” He asked.

Hinata nodded, though he immediately looked a bit nervous. Kageyama took his hand in his and noticed how cold Hinata’s hand feels. He gave it a small squeeze before dragging him towards the living room, where his two nosy housemates were trying so hard to act like they weren’t eavesdropping. 

Tobio rolled his eyes at the stiff backs of Tooru and Miwa, both pretending to be focusing on animal planet reruns.

Oikawa turned around, a pretend gasp escaped his mouth, “Oh, hey guys.” He said, nudging Miwa with his elbow before looking at Hinata. Hinata was trying hard to stiffle a laugh, standing behind Tobio as Miwa slowly turns around, blinking as if it’s the most natural thing to do. “Chibi-chan~ Congratulations for making it to the team!”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Hinata replied.

Miwa happily skipped over towards them. 

“Nee-san, this is -“ 

“Hinata-kun, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She said, smiling at Hinata as she introduced herself.

On his way over, Hinata had been thinking long and deep about how he could make a good first impression towards his boyfriend’s sister. After meeting their parents, especially Tobio’s dad, Hinata convinced himself that the attitude must somehow run in the family, save for his mom of course.

He was preparing himself for nothing, seeing how Miwa seemed to take after their mother. But still, she looks so much like Tobio that it’s almost scary. 

“You guys look so much alike.” It slipped his mouth.

He immediately clamped his mouth shut and shot Tobio a worried glance. That wasn’t what he wanted to say, “I-I mean, yes, hi, nice to meet you Miwa-san.”

“We don’t look alike.” Tobio scoffed.

Hinata looked at him in disbelief, “Yes you do.”

“We don’t stupid -“ Tobio fought back, his voice coming out defensively. 

“Don’t call me names in front of your sister -“

Oikawa laughed, “Both of you look stupid, fighting while holding hands?”

They immediately let go of each other, Hinata blushing more than he wanted to.

Miwa giggled, “Oh you guys are adorable. Shall we eat? Are you hungry?” She asked, her question more directly towards Hinata.

“Do you want to eat now?” Tobio repeated, looking down at him sideways.

Hinata nodded, “I haven’t had anything since this morning.”

Miwa exclaimed “Great!” the same time when 

Tobio exclaimed “What?!” 

Hinata blinked and just stared at the two. “Uh -“

Oikawa laughed, stealing Hinata away from the siblings and ushered him towards the dining table. 

Hinata’s eyes sparkled when he saw the amount of food displayed on top of the dining table. Tobio claimed the seat next to him while Miwa and Oikawa sat across. 

“Dig in everyone, I hope you like it Hinata-kun.” Miwa said.

“Did you make all of these Miwa-san?” He asked in awe. “It’s a lot! Thank You for the food!”

“Yeah, that’s what I told her.” Tobio sighed as he started to pile food on his plate. 

“Don’t worry I’ll try to eat as much as I can!”

“Don’t.” Tobio warned. “You’ll upset your stomach idiot.”

A proud smirk played across Hinata’s mouth, “You don’t know that babe. I bet I can eat more than you.” He said, piercing a piece of chicken with his fork.

Tobio blushed by the slip of endearment as Hinata chewed on his food. 

“Miwa-san, this is really good!” Hinata exclaims. 

“I’m glad you think so. Please, have some more.” Miwa offered.

There was a small pause, everyone focused on what they’re eating, only the clanking of untensils can be heard. Hinata tries to stay quiet, keeping himself in check so he won’t blurt out weird opinions every five seconds.

“So chibi-chan, how do you feel about making the team?” Oikawa said.

Hinata almost sighed in relief, silently thanking Oikawa for breaking the awkward silence. “I don’t know what to feel to be honest. It’s all a mixture of emotions. Though I guess, I’m really thankful they let me in.”

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Tobio said.

Oikawa agreed, sipping his drink before he started talking. “Tobio’s right. You have all the experience under your belt.”

“Everyone was really good, even better than me. It’s been so long since I played in a court. I almost forgot how it felt like.” 

“Ah, yes.” Oikawa said, “Damn it, I’m starting to miss playing too.”

“Why did you stop Oikawa-san?” Hinata wondered. 

Oikawa thought about it for a while, “Life happened. It didn’t feel the same after high school. I realised that a part of the reason why I loved it so much is because of my team. I guess you can say I lost the passion along the way.”

Hinata considered it. He can’t imagine himself losing passion for volleyball. But then again, even the former grand king lost passion in it. 

Miwa smiled, “But you still can’t un-love it can you? After all, Tobio got his love for volleyball from you Tooru.”

“That’s right! He used to follow me anywhere I go and do everything I do.” 

Tobio scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“How about you Tobio? How come you don’t play anymore?” Miwa asked.

Hinata glanced his way as Tobio slightly stiffened. He wants to hear his answer too. There’s no way Kageyama would just drop volleyball out of the blue. His love for volleyball was unrivaled, everyone knows that. His pure talent and potential was something Hinata used to envy but at the same time, feel proud of. It had been a pleasure to have Tobio as a partner and rival at the same time.

Hinata didn’t want to reach for Tobio’s hand under the table, it would be too weird considering his sister is here. They would definitely notice and he doesn’t want to turn off Miwa by showing too much PDA. So instead, he nudged Tobio’s foot with his, letting him know it’s okay to talk.

Kageyama sighed, “The same, I think. I just lost interest in it.” He shrugs. Hinata was a little bit disappointed with his answer. He wanted Tobio to elaborate more.

“I was really surprised when mom said you quit. I almost didn’t believe her.” Miwa said.

Oikawa sent Tobio a look but he immediately diverted away back to his plate. 

Again, another awkward silence enveloped the dining table. A part of Hinata believes he had something to do with it. Tobio only stopped playing after they broke up after all. If he would ask, he’ll only say the same excuse or something along the lines. He never elaborates and Hinata knows there’s more to itthan that.

He won’t force him to talk. But maybe someday, Tobio will open up on his own and he’ll make sure he’ll be there to listen.

For the second time, Oikawa broke the silence, “Should we stay in tonight? Watch a movie or something? Iwa-chan said there’s a new movie in Netflix.” 

“Sounds good. What do you guys think?” Miwa asked the two sitting opposite them.

“I don’t mind.” Hinata shrugged, glancing at Tobio. “Sounds fun.”

“Or, we could go out.” Oikawa said, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

“I’d rather stay in.” Tobio dismissed the idea. All he wanted was to enjoy the night with Hinata. It feels like it’s been too long since they just casually hung out. The last time he was with Hinata was when he helped him practice at the park. It feels so long ago, even if it’s only been two days. 

Oikawa sighed, “C’mon! We need to celebrate for Chibi-chan!” 

“I kind of actually want to.” Hinata said. “Maybe after the movie?” 

Tobio considered it for a while, glancing at the bracelet dangling at Hinata’s wrist. He snapped his eyes back towards Hinata who is giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Fine.” He agreed.

After dinner, they found themselves huddled in the living room. The movie is boring but Tobio is contented otherwise. Earlier, he managed to snatch Hinata’s wrist when they were about to pick their seats, dragging the reluctant Hinata towards his way and positioning him between his legs. 

There was a short protest but Hinata gave in eventually. 

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” Tobio whispered in Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata hummed before glancing at Miwa and Oikawa who seemed to be the only ones enjoying the movie. “I don’t think I like romance movies very much but they look like they’re enjoying themselves.” 

“You can sleep if you want. I’ll wake you up when it’s finished.” Tobio offered, adjusting Hinata in a more comfortable position. Hinata shook his head no. “It’s okay. I think there’s only a few minutes left anyway.”

Hinata was glad the lights are off. The living room is pitch dark except for the light coming out of the television. Their position is too intimate in his opinion.

“I don’t want to go. I’d rather stay here with you.” Tobio murmured, supporting his head on top of Hinata’s shoulder. 

Hinata reached behind, tapping his cheek lightly, “We always do that. Also, this is a chance for you to hang out with Miwa-san. You don’t see your family often do you?”

Tobio hummed but didn’t say anything else until the movie ended. Hinata shuffled away but he held him tighter as Oikawa flicked the lights on.

Miwa glanced at the clock, “It’s half-past ten. Do you guys want to start getting ready?” She asked.

Everyone agreed. Oikawa and Miwa quickly left to go change.

“Go ahead and change. I’ll wait here.” Hinata told Tobio. 

Tobio shrugged, “I don’t need to change.”

A few minutes later, the two returned to join them. Hinata feels so underdressed compared to the two, just sporting his jeans and t-shirt.

“Are we ready?” Oikawa enthusiastically asked everyone. 

“I’m ready.” Miwa replied. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Tobio asked as they head out the door.

“You’ll see! It’s a nice place. I have a friend that works there. Maybe we can get free shots!” Oikawa replied.

Tobio knows he’s going to have a long night. He reached for Hinata’s hand as they walked side by side behind Oikawa and Miwa. 

The ginger looks excited. Tobio wondered how well Hinata can hold his liquor. As they walked down the sidewalk, he mentally swore that he won’t let himself get drunk no matter how tempting it may get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! ~ How’s everyone??? I’ve been busy the past few days and I still have one more test to go 😫
> 
> I just want to say thank you to you all for supporting this fic! I seriously can’t believe how well it went considering this is my first fanfic. I appreciate all the comments and the kudos! It really motivates me , so thank you. Please keep them coming! I would really like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> We’re halfway there I think. I hope you continue to support this fic until the end! xx
> 
> ONE LAST THING. Unfortunately I can’t have a regular schedule for when I update. I do have the next two/three chapters written down already but it takes me a while to edit it. It really depends on how busy I get. 
> 
> I’ll be updating more soon but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💖


	23. Chapter 23

Oikawa’s friend managed to reserve one of those private booths for them, which is lucky on their part because even if it’s a Sunday, the nightclub still looked pretty packed. It was a typical scene, lights flashing everywhere, loud music blaring from the speakers, sweaty bodies swaying in wild rhythms.

These things weren’t new to Tobio, in fact, nightclubs used to be one of his to-go places. However, his purpose was only so he could get wasted, not to pick up some random stranger by the bench to take home for later. He cringed at the couple making out by the door as they entered.

He had his own share of awkward encounters, of course. He lost count of how many times he got himself free drinks out of it but never once he succumbed to their desperate attempts. 

Multiple heads turned to look their way the moment they entered the club. He was almost sure that majority of them picked Oikawa as their eye-candy, but a few of them, he noticed, had their eyes directed towards his Hinata.

Hinata stumbled a little bit when Tobio pulled him a little forcefully. “What?” He asked, in which Tobio just ignored, his face set in a tight expression as they continued to walk towards the far end of the nightclub. A blonde guy with an undercut waved at them. Oikawa motioned for them to follow him. The blonde shook hands with Oikawa when they reached him. “Haven’t seen you in a long time Tooru. Where have you been hiding?” The blonde asked.

“I’ve been busy.” Oikawa shrugged, not providing any other explanations. “I assume that’s ours?” He said, gesturing at the booth behind the blonde.

The blonde straightened and shook his head. “Yep! You’re lucky we weren’t fully booked yet.”

“You’re a gem Teru. I owe you one.” Oikawa winked before he glanced at the group standing behind him. “By the way, these are my friends. Guys, meet Terushima.” 

After they exchanged names, Terushima excused himself, saying he had to go tend the bar. The four made themselves comfortable, taking Terushima’s offer of free shots for their first round.

By this point, Tobio was convinced Hinata isn’t very good at drinking. All it took was for him to take two shots of whatever Oikawa got for their table to look like a toasted lobster. He made a mental note not to let himself get too carried away, somehow he knows he might have to drag Hinata’s ass back home later. 

“No one’s coming home sober, do you hear me?” Miwa said, pointing at each one of them before raising her drink in the air. Already a little buzzed herself, but not as bad as Hinata. “Cheers to Hinata-kun! For getting into a pro team!” 

“Yeaaaahh!” Oikawa and Hinata yelled in unison, clinking their glasses with Miwa’s before downing its contents. “He had always been part of a pro team.” Tobio commented but was ignored.

“I haven’t had fun like this for ages!” Hinata exclaimed in between giggles, leaning a little closer at Tobio’s side. 

Tobio adjusted his body so Hinata can properly lean on him. “Oi, idiot. Are you drunk already?” He asked, poking at Hinata’s side.

Another set of giggles erupted from Hinata’s mouth, “Of course not! I’m just reeaallly happy.”

“Uh-oh. Chibi-chan’s quite a lightweight isn’t he?” Oikawa commented.

Hinata pushed away from Tobio, straightening in his seat. “I’m okay! I swear!” 

He was about to reach for his glass resting in front of him when Tobio snatched it away, drinking the contents himself and slamming the glass back down on the table. 

Hinata stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. “Hey! That was mine...” He whined.

“If you get drunk now, then I have no choice but to take you home early. You don’t want that do you?” 

Hinata shook his head frantically.

“Good.”

Miwa laughed. “Oh my, Tobio’s over-protective isn’t he?” 

Hinata nodded, “He really is. He gets jealous easily too!” Hinata proclaimed.

“I don’t –“

Hinata crossed his arms, “Yes you do.”

“Hey now, don’t start.” Oikawa warned just before Tobio can say something back. He knows the two was about to engage in another rally exchange of ‘I don’t’s and ‘yes you do’s’. “Why don’t we go dance?” He offers instead.

Hinata immediately perked up, totally forgetting the previous conversation. “I want to dance!” He exclaims, waving his arms around in full excitement.

He shot up from his seat and staggered, Tobio was quick to steady him. 

“Oops.” Hinata giggled. 

Tobio looked at him in concern, “Let’s stay here. I can’t have you collapsing in the middle of the dance floor.” 

Even if he wanted Hinata to enjoy, it won’t help if he’s going to end up worrying about him the whole time. He plans to stay in their booth anyway, he refuses to dance and he doesn’t trust that Hinata won’t get himself in trouble if he’s not with him.

“Don’t worry about Hinata-kun Tobio.” Miwa says as she gets up from her seat. “We’ll watch over him like a hawk.”

“Or, you could just come with us.” Oikawa says, wiggling his eyebrows.

He considers it for a while, “Just don’t go too far. Stay where I can see you.” He says, mostly it was directed towards Hinata.

Hinata squeals and leans to sloppily kiss him on the cheek before jumping out of his seat to join Oikawa and Miwa. The trio soon skipped towards the dance floor, Tobio’s eyes following them. As promised, they stayed at the spot where it’s easy to see from the booth. 

After a while, Tobio started to play around with his phone. Checking his messages and refreshing his mailbox for the sixth time that night. 

He was bored.

A few seconds later, the waiter came and placed a drink in front of him. “Uh, that’s not mine. I didn’t order it.” He said, looking at the waiter sheepishly.

“I was just told to bring his here.” The waiter explained, “I think it was from her.” He said, pointing at the woman sitting alone on the bar. She raised her own drink when Tobio turned to look.

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t want it.” He says, but the waiter was already gone. He sighed as he looked at the drink, pushing it towards the middle of the table. Maybe he’ll have Miwa or Oikawa drink it later.

The music became even more upbeat, people on the dance floor becoming more energized. Hinata is jumping up and down on his spot, hands waving above his head. Tobio shook his head, smiling at the sight of him. 

He took another swig of his drink, the liquid burning the walls of his mouth, leaving a trail of heat as he swallowed. He leaned back against his seat, looking up the ceiling and following the lights as it bounced around and changed colours. He sighed, he should have invited Noya or Tanaka to keep him company. 

“Um, excuse me.”

Tobio peeked his head towards the source, blinking at the sight of the woman standing beside the table. She slightly lifted the drink she’s holding, glancing at the empty space across him. “I was wondering if I could join you?” 

He didn’t answer and it seemed as if she took his raised eyebrows as a yes, since she happily situated herself across him. Her gaze flickered at the untouched drink she bought for him earlier, “Didn’t suit your taste?” She asked, a little too sweetly in Tobio’s opinion.

He straightened in his seat, “I already had a drink.” 

Her face lightened up when he finally spoke, probably glad she finally got his attention. “Why are you here sitting alone?” 

“It’s none of your business.” He gruffly said, taking another sip of his drink. He glanced quickly to where Hinata and the others were, slightly panicking as they are nowhere in sight.

“I don’t see you here often. Is this your first time coming here?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

It was then when Tobio regretted why he ever said no when Hinata asked him to go with them earlier. “Maybe.” 

A few moments passed before she spoke again, “I’m Kaya by the way.” 

Would it be rude to just ignore her or say someone else’s name? Tobio hesitated but decided he should at least be polite. “Kageyama.” 

She smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you Kageyama-kun.”

He didn’t say it back, he just nodded his head towards her. She must be really eager for her not to notice the attempt of dismissal. “I can tell you’re bored Kageyama-kun and it looks like your friends aren’t coming back soon...” she trailed.

Tobio already anticipated what’s coming next. 

“...do you want to go somewhere else?”

Tobio smirked, “No thanks.”

The woman’s grin dropped but she recovered quite quickly. “I see, you’re a tough one to break. I like it.” She says, leaning in closer. She flashed Tobio a sultry smile as she bought her drink to her lips. “However, I’ll be the one to take you home tonight.”

“I really doubt it. Although, it would be nice to watch you try and fail.” She said and stretched her arm to reach for Tobio’s hand. He immediately withdrew as if he got stung, shooting her a glare that would have made a normal person hide in fear. Just then, someone’s presence casted a shadow over them and Tobio immediately sighed a breath of relief, his lips stretching into an affectionate smile. 

There stood Hinata, cheeks flushed and covered in sweat, staring hard at the woman who was obviously trying to flirt with his boyfriend. Oikawa and Miwa are nowhere to be found but Tobio couldn’t care less. They can look for them later.

“Who are you?” Hinata spat, hands fisted tightly at his sides. His eyes lingered at Tobio’s hand which is now curled around his glass before he shifted his focus towards the woman. “Why are you sitting in our booth?”

The woman’s lips twitched, an annoyed look on her face. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Hinata replied in a clipped tone.

The woman flipped her hair, adjusted her seat and crossed her legs. Smiling sweetly at Hinata. “You must be one of his friends. Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?”

Hinata scoffed and looked accusingly at Tobio, crossing his arms across his chest. “Yes, I actually do mind but that decision is totally up to him.”

When Tobio didn’t say anything, he quickly turned on his heel, on a mission to get himself as far away as he can from their table. Tobio reached for his arm, dragging Hinata down with him and placing him on his lap. 

“T-Tobio! Wha – “ Hinata gasped, tripping over his feet and almost knocking down an empty glass. He hissed when his hip hit the corner of the table then glared at Tobio who had an amused look on his face. “That hurt! Let me go, you idiot!” He screeched, glancing at the woman sitting across them. He might not like her very much for obvious reasons but he can still get embarrassed if someone else sees them like this.

Tobio shook his head and nuzzled Hinata’s cheek with the tip of his nose. “Calm down. She was just leaving. Aren’t you Kaya-san?”

He peeked at the woman, who is now blushing and staring at them with a shocked expression. “Oh, I - um...Yes. I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me.” She said as she clumsily got herself out of their booth, embarrassment marked on her face.

Hinata huffed when the woman was finally out of sight, crossing his arms across his chest and turned around to face Tobio. “I leave you for one second and this is what happens. Are you friends? How come you know her name?”

Tobio chuckled, dropping his head to kiss Hinata’s shoulder. “No, she was a stranger. I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to make her leave.”

Hinata sighed, “From now on, you’re not leaving my side.”

“Okay.” Tobio smiled. He’s totally not against it at all. 

“You are too handsome for your own good.” Hinata says as he throws his arm around Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Tobio chuckled, brushing his hand on Hinata’s sweaty forehead.

“Idiot, that wasn’t a compliment. That was a complaint.”

Tobio smirked, “You should be glad you have such a handsome boyfriend.”

“You’re too full of yourself bakayama.” Hinata rolled his eyes but a smile betrayed his lips. He leaned forward, letting their forehead touch. “It’s annoying how you can easily attract someone else’s attention.”

“You like me anyways.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, smiling brightly, “Unfortunately.” 

His breath hitched and his heart raced as if it wasn’t doing it already, as Tobio’s lips found and met his, his lips soft and gentle. Hinata smiled against the kiss. 

“I still want to dance.” Hinata says after pulling away. 

“Then go dance.” 

“Come with me.”

“Let’s stay here.”

Hinata sighed, “Someone else might come and try to steal you away.”

A smirk tugged aggressively at the corners of Tobio’s mouth. “They can try but you know I’ll always say no.”

“I don’t like it either way.” Hinata pouted. “I don’t like sharing you. You’re mine.”

Tobio took a long look at Hinata’s face, his eyes never leaving his. “I’m yours.” 

Hinata grinned wide, moving his hands to cup Tobio’s face, squeezing it until Tobio’s lips puckered. He laughed at how adorable Tobio looked and managed to drop a peck before his hands were gripped away. 

“I’m going back.” He announces as he stood up. He extended a hand towards Tobio, silently willing for him to take it. “Come on.”

Tobio gave in. He finished his drink before he grabbed Hinata’s awaiting hand, letting the ginger drag him towards the dance floor. 

They squeezed their way in through the crowd, successfully locating Miwa and Oikawa right near the middle of the dance floor.

“What took you so long?!” Oikawa yelled over the music, sweaty and flushed just like how Hinata looked when he came to their booth.

“We had a bit of a situation!” Hinata yelled back, giggling before turning sideways to wrap his arms around Tobio’s torso.

Oikawa tried to meet Tobio’s eyes, asking him a silent question. Tobio just shrugged and shifted his focus back towards Hinata. 

Hinata took the lead, grabbing Tobio’s hands as he started to sway with the beat, or rather, jump up and down with the beat. His hair is a mess, sticking out on his forehead and in all angles. His skin is littred with sweat, sticky and gross. Every time the music picks up, Hinata would close his eyes and increase his enthusiasm to match his movements with the song. Tobio can’t keep his eyes off him.

There he was, in the middle of the dance floor, in a nightclub filled with drunk individuals and all he could think about is how beautiful Hinata Shouyou is.

He‘s hopelessly and painfully in love with him that it’s almost suffocating. His chest feels congested and stuck in his ribcage, pounding, trying to fight its way out of its confines.

Their eyes met.

_I love you._

Hinata can do the most adorable things without even realising. It’s strange, sometimes he would just be talking or humming or intensely watching the television or laughing or doing something stupid, but there’s something about him in those moments which makes Tobio think, “I just really love this idiot.”

The song finished and a new one started playing. Hinata laughed at something Oikawa said, something about stinky armpits, Tobio wasn’t sure. The new song is a little slower, mellow, meant for a slow dance rather than clumsy dance moves. Hinata’s hands let go of Tobio’s, travelling up his arms until it reached his shoulders. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.

“Like what?”

Hinata blinked, “Like you’re...about to cry.”

“What?” Tobio asked louder.

“You have this look on your face...” Hinata trailed. 

“What look?” Tobio asked, unsure of what kind of expression he’s wearing at the moment. 

Hinata sighed, gaze calculating. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’ll tell me if there’s something on your mind right?” Hinata asked, eyebrows knitting together. 

Tobio pulled him towards his chest, one hand holding Hinata’s head in place. 

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Hinata commented, placing a palm over where Tobio’s heart is supposed to be. 

Tobio chuckled, “Yours is too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Hinata has his eyes closed, quietly listening to the thump in Tobio’s chest. 

“Hina - “ Tobio started.

“Hmm? What is it?”

Tobio hesitated. He shook his head when Hinata raised his head to look at him. 

“What is it?” Hinata asked again.

_I love you._

He doesn’t say it because it’s so hard to put it into words. It goes beyond those three little words.

_I love you in ways I have never loved anyone else._ “Nothing.” 

A chorus of cheers erupted around them, the music transitioning to something with a faster pace. People started to pile around the dance floor again. Someone bumped onto Hinata and he staggered sideways, Tobio held him steady, throwing a quick glare to the stranger who almost knocked off his boyfriend.

“Do you want to go now? I’m kind of tired already. Can I just crash at your place tonight?” Hinata asked and Tobio nodded eagerly. They quickly made their way towards Oikawa and Miwa, telling them they’re going ahead. Knowing the two, they’ll probably stay until late anyway.

“Can we watch a movie when we get back?” Hinata asked as they walked back towards the apartment hand in hand.

“I thought you said you were tired.” 

Hinata shrugged, “Yeah, I am. But I’m not sleepy yet.”

“Fine.”

When they arrived, they quickly showered and changed into their pajamas. Hinata carried some snacks back in Tobio’s room while the other was still in the shower. 

“Which movie should we watch?” Hinata asked, lying on his stomach while going through the movie catalogue on Tobio’s laptop.

Tobio made his way towards the bed, crawling his way and lying on top of Hinata, his head burried on Hinata’s nape. “Just choose a random one.” 

“Oh! This one looks interesting.”

Tobio nodded, while Hinata clicked on the play button. They shuffled back onto the bed, their backs resting against the headboard. Hinata grabbed Tobio’s blanket and wrapped it around them, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Tobio’s bedside table. 

Halfway along the movie, Tobio’s attention started to drift away from the screen only to land on the ginger snuggling at his side.

“Do you think they’ll end up together in the end?” Hinata asked, eyes still glued on the screen. “I feel like they will but also, at the same time they won’t.”

“Why is that? Don’t they always end up together in the end?”

Hinata hummed, “Yes. But their story feels different.”

“How different?”

“The good ones usually don’t have a happily ever after at the end. I can just tell, their connection is far too...powerful. It feels, I dunno, tragic maybe?”

A connection, huh?

Sometimes, you meet someone who feels like they own your missing piece. Someone who you think have the capability of making you feel whole and it’s so clear that the two of you, on some level, belong to each other. As lovers, partners, best friends, family or something that’s entirely different. Despite your differences you just work, whether you disagree about a lot of things or whether you see each other as rivals. You meet people like those all throughout life, out of nowhere and even sometimes when you’re unaware or in his and Hinata’s case, under the strangest circumstances. Whatever it is, they just make you feel alive.

Tobio isn’t sure if their meeting was just coincidence or if it was fate. It could even be just pure luck for all he knows.

He subconsciously pulled Hinata closer. There’s no telling what would happen in the future. The possibility of losing Hinata for the second time is the one thought he always tried to escape away from. 

Sometimes he would ask himself; Is it enough that I love him and he loves me back? Are we strong enough to fight so we can stay together until the end? Am I going to break more promises I made for myself and for Hinata? 

Despite all the uncertainties and the doubts, there is one thing he’s pretty sure of. He can’t love another after Hinata. 

He was a friend, a partner, a teammate. 

His soulmate. 

Irreplaceable.

Every time his mind comes back to the thought of not having Hinata in his life literally breaks him into a million pieces.

“ _Call me by your name and I will call you by mine_.” Hinata repeated, interrupting his thoughts, his voice light and sounds faraway. “I like that line. We should have one too. Something that can only exist between us.”

Tobio paused, “We already have one.”

“We do?” Hinata shifted his position so he can look at Tobio’s face.

Tobio shrugged, “As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”

Hinata smiled as he remembered that promise. “Oh, that! Let’s change it a little bit. How about, as long as we’re together, we’re invincible?”

“It’s...cheezy.”

Hinata laughed and slapped his arm. “Hey! You’re the one who came up with it. I only altered it.”

“Fine. I was kidding.” Tobio lightly laughed as well, dragging Hinata back against his chest, pressing the play button before lying back to their previous position. “So, what you’re saying is, we’ll always be together?”

Hinata hummed, “Yeah. I mean, we will. Right?”

Tobio buried his face on Hinata’s shoulder as he held him. All he could think of was how much he needed him. To hold him and whisper in his ear how they’d find a way to be together always. “Yeah. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Lol I actually thought I won't finish it until next week at least. But here we are!
> 
> I admit I struggled a bit with Tobio's dilemmas. Every time I write, I would always try to channel the character's feelings or emotions at that one point in time. I did it while writing this chapter, but it was hard to put everything in words. I like to imagine Tobio's love for Hinata is something that can't be easily put to words. It's intense, heart-breaking in a way, the type of love that never goes away, but only intensifies as time goes on. 
> 
> As you might have noticed already (or maybe not), I tend to use inspirations. e.g. Songs. Which I did when I wrote that chapter with Atsumu. For this one though, I used a movie - Call Me By Your Name. That's where I got the quote "Call me by your name and I will call you with mine." It's not necessarily relevant to Hinata and Kageyama's story though. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. I'm not done with it yet though but I guess you could say I want to raise their relationship to another level, if you know what I mean. ;-) Or idk I might change my mind again, like I always do, which always ends up me changing the whole chapter storyline. lol. Let me know what you think.
> 
> This might be the longest end chapter note I've ever written so I'll stop here now. I hope you like this chapter. Please continue with the comments because I really like to hear some feedbacks. Let me know if there's anything you would like me to include in the future chapters. Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200+ KUDOS! LIKE WOW I'M SPEECHLESS. <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost by the end of the movie. This chapter is a continuation of chapter 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: R18 content up ahead kids. So don't read if you don't want to or if you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff. And also don't get your hopes too high. It's kinda cringe. lewl

Hinata had said a lot of things while they were cuddling, some of them very random, while some of them were very suggestive. Tobio didn’t mind since he wasn’t really paying that much attention towards the movie but he still shushed Hinata anyways. He’s having a hard time controlling himself as it is. It was fine at first, nothing out of control, but then the two main characters started kissing, and started touching and then a few seconds later, their clothes were off. 

Nothing Tobio couldn’t handle. After all, it’s just acting and he bet they won’t even show the whole thing. Of course it had some effect on him, especially when Hinata’s pressed against his side, his leg over his thigh. He diverted his thoughts somewhere else, anything that could keep his mind off the situation. But Hinata had something else in mind.

They’ve been all over each other recently. Ever since Hinata announced he wanted to play pro volleyball again, Tobio had been weary. He never showed or talked about it with Hinata though but he is fully aware of his boyfriend’s nearing departure. There were no doubts about it, Hinata would’ve made the team one way or another. 

The idea of being apart after he finally got him back does stupid things in his chest. If he was selfish, he would probably beg Hinata to stay, make him choose over him and volleyball. But he isn’t selfish. And he hates it because no matter how bad he wants Hinata to stay, a big part of him still wants to give his full support towards the other boy.

It was his goal. A goal he worked so hard for, a goal they both shared once. If he couldn’t stand beside Hinata at the same stage, then he’ll at least be there to cheer on him at the side lines. But all that effort, all that self control, is slowly starting to take a toll on him. As the days get closer and closer, his heart is getting heavier and heavier. 

All he can do for himself is to spend as much time as he can while Hinata is still around. Every kiss, every touch and every casual moment like this means a whole lot more to him that Hinata can probably imagine.

But then Hinata’s hands are cupping his face, his lips tracing his jaw then sliding down to his neck. He got too lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Hinata moved up and straddled him, the movie now forgotten.

Hinata’s lips found his and he started kissing him which made his head spin. It’s desperate and needy, the kind of kiss with tongue and muffled moans and hair grabbing. By the time Hinata pulls apart, both of them are panting, cheeks tinted red and gasping desperately for much needed air. 

Cold, nimble hands made their way underneath Tobio’s shirt, making him gasp when it made contact with his hot skin. Hinata’s eyes bored into his, alerting him of his boyfriend’s ulterior motives. 

They’ve never done it before. They might have come close in doing it a couple of times but Tobio would always find himself stopping halfway. It’s not like he’s never thought of them having sex before, in fact, he had been thinking about it quite a lot ever since they got back together. So far, all they did was make out, touch each other in some parts on occasion but they never went further than that.

Hinata started moving his hips and Tobio knew sooner or later they had to stop. But Hinata saw the change in his expression and didn’t give him enough time to think for longer. Their lips are once again meshed together, clouding his thoughts and allowing his want for Hinata to resurface.

And suddenly, Hinata pulled away again only to lean close to whisper in his ear. 

“Yama, I want you.”

They locked eyes for a moment, measuring each other. Hinata’s eyes are pleading, begging.

Tobio licked his lips and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “I don’t know - ”

Hinata silenced him with a quick kiss. “Please.”

“L-Let’s talk about this first okay.” Tobio starts, pushing himself up in a sitting position, grabbing Hinata’s hands in between his own. “Think about it, once we do it there’s -”

“I’ve thought about it already.” Hinata cut him off. “Like I said, I want you. Unless, you don’t want me in the same way -”

“Of course I want to.” He says, cupping a hand on Hinata’s cheek. “I just don’t want to rush things. I also don’t want to hurt you.”

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads against each other. “Babe, please. I’m leaving soon and I want all of you before I do. I’ll miss you and I’ll probably regret not doing it with you before I go.”

“You sound like you’ll be gone for a long time. It’s only three months.” He reasoned, even though he feels the exact same way as Hinata does.

“Three months is a very long time.” Hinata responded, his voice just slightly above a whisper.

They stayed like that for a while, foreheads touching, eyes closed, only the sound of their breathing can be heard in the room. 

Tobio sighed. “Okay.”

Hinata’s lips cracked into a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tobio murmured before he leaned to claim Hinata’s lips once more.

Hinata moaned a little, and it was beginning to feel dizzy. Their bodies pressed so close to each other that Hinata could smell the faint scent of body wash over a bit of sweat and butter-ish smell of the popcorn they had been eating. He could taste it on his mouth too as Tobio invited his own tongue into his, overpowering his consciousness and sending waves of pleasure directly onto his lap. 

His heart beat faster and faster as Tobio took all the air he breathed. He knows it's only a matter of time before one of them pulls away. Tobio suddenly pulled away as if he knew how much Hinata needed to breathe, only to continue kissing Hinata’s jaw, his neck and along his clavicle. His mouth found a soft spot in his skin and sucked hard on it until it stings.

Hinata gathered Tobio’s face in his shaking hands, and stared at him with all his love written in his eyes. He knew, at that very moment, that this man, his partner ever since highschool, his greatest rival, is the one person he can never lose no matter what. Kageyama Tobio is his greatest love.

“Shhhh. Don’t cry.” Tobio whispered and that’s when he realised he had been crying. “Sorry, it was too much.”

Hinata managed to smile despite the whimpers that left his lips. “No. I’m just super happy right now.”

“Great.” Tobio said before he rejoined their lips. Hinata smiled against their kiss and snaked his arms around Tobio, putting his weight over him so he could lie back down on the bed. Hinata removed his shirt first, then went down to get Tobio’s. They’ve seen each other naked a lot of times already, but he’d never seen Tobio looked so sexy before and he couldn’t get enough of him.

At first, Tobio didn’t seem to be doing anything. Then Hinata became aware of the subtle hardness underneath his thigh, very slowly, he circled his hips, testing the waters, to see how Tobio would react. Then he stopped, Tobio’s pelvis rose from the bed as if seeking for more contact.

“Shut up.” He snapped as a series of giggles escaped Hinata’s lips. His voice was not that threatening. 

Hinata crawled away, and knelt at the space between Tobio’s legs. There was no hesitation when he pulled at the waistband of Tobio’s sweatpants, took out his penis and put it in his mouth. Tobio let out a dramatic sigh, breaking his composure just for a few seconds before his hand shot up to tug at Hinata’s orange locks. 

Hinata licked and sucked and took everything he could of Tobio’s cock. Tobio looked down at Hinata through his lashes, asking permission that didn’t need to be said. Tobio pushed his palm against the mattress and moved his hips up and down in time with Hinata’s pace. Hinata could feel the tip of Tobio’s cock at the back of his throat, sliding slow and steady against his tongue.

Tobio groans and accidentally bucks his hips. Hinata gagged but didn’t pull away. Hinata’s pupils are blown wide, his cheeks tinted red and beads of sweat lined his forehead. Tobio let Hinata fuck into his mouth for a while, watching him engulf his member again and again until he coughed and couldn’t take more. 

“C’mere.” Tobio says. Hinata came back up to straddle his waist and leaned down so they could kiss. It was short and sloppy as Hinata was panting and was desperate for air. “Alright?” He asks and Hinata nodded his head, mouth slightly open and swollen. 

Then Tobio flips them over. Hinata was in a daze and didn’t notice when Tobio removed the rest of his clothing. Without warning, Tobio took his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue until Hinata’s body curved away from the mattress, moaning and whining and grabbing at his hair. Just as Hinata was about to come, he pulled away and stood.

“Where are you going?” Hinata rasped and looked at him confused.

Tobio didn’t answer as he walked towards his dresser. He came back with a bottle and a small foil packet in his hand. “You have to know that I’ve never done this before.” He says and Hinata just nodded. “You have to tell me if it’s too much or if I’m hurting you. I’ll stop immediately. Okay?”

Hinata looked a little wary but he nodded anyway. “Okay.”

“I mean it Sho.” Tobio insisted, his voice clear and demanding and Hinata found his head nodding again. Then Tobio’s hands are on his thighs and pushing them apart. “Open your legs.” He says and Hinata did as he was told. He feels a bit embarrassed being so open and exposed under Tobio’s gaze, his cheeks burned in flames and his hands flew towards his front to cover himself. 

Tobio’s hands stopped them and carefully placed them back on his sides. “Stop doing that, unless you want me to stop?” Tobio says.

“N-No. Keep going.” Hinata managed a reply as Tobio stared at his face, trying to find any trace of hesitation or fear. As he found none, he continued. “I’m gonna have to prepare you first.” He says.

Hinata just replied with a meek, “Okay.”

He heard the bottle cap pop open and close and all Hinata could do was lie there in anticipation. Then Tobio’s hands are on his cheeks, massaging and caressing in calm movements. Then there was his finger, rubbing in circles, teasing the tight ring of muscle. Then Tobio eased his finger in slowly and Hinata gasped, his eyes blown wide as his hands clutched at the sheets. 

“How did that feel?” Tobio’s voice is gentle and soft, maybe a little breathy and all Hinata could do was whine. “Keep moving.” Hinata gasped, chest heaving up and down.

And Tobio pushed more in, almost all of his finger is now buried underneath Hinata’s tight hole. He stopped for a while, allowing Hinata’s insides to stop twitching and pressing in too tight. Then he pushed the rest in and curved his finger. Hinata moaned and he took that as a good sign to pull his finger all the way out, only to plunge it back in.

By the time he added another finger, Hinata was a moaning mess. Saliva dripped at the corner of his mouth and it should look gross but Tobio revelled at Hinata’s dishevelled state. He curled and scissored his finger, looking for that one spot which would make Hinata feel really good. 

He almost pulled away, convinced that the information he found on the internet was fake, when he pressed on one particular spot which made Hinata’s moan, so loud and deep and so erotic. He brushed against it one more time and Hinata mewled, eyes closing shut and mouth forming a slight ‘o’. 

He can’t help but smirk as he attacks that one place again and again, until Hinata’s hands come flying to stop his movements. 

Suddenly he became alert, his heart started pounding for other reasons. He quickly moved to pull his hand away, but Hinata held it there. 

“Just...St-Stop doing that unless you want me to come already.” Hinata says and he instantly relaxed. “Idiot, I thought I hurt you.” He replies and Hinata laughs, slowly removing his hands away from Tobio’s to allow him to move again. Tobio continued to pump and scissor him and at some point added another finger. 

Hinata isn’t sure how many fingers are in him, but he’s pretty sure he’s ready. It definitely feels looser than before, Tobio’s fingers are now able to pump in and out without making him feel uncomfortable. Tobio’s movements started to speed up, making lewd squelching noises as his legs started to tense up. It feels extremely good, way better than when he does it himself. He can hear Tobio panting out shallow breaths and the way he looks was just about enough to make him reach his peak.

So he stops him once again.

He gasped for air for a few times before he opened his mouth. “I-I’m ready.”

Tobio’s eyes widened slightly, he pulled his fingers out of Hinata and asked, “Are you sure? We can still stop.”

“Yes.” Hinata gasped. “I want you.”

Hinata wasn't paying that much attention when Tobio rolled the condom on himself, spread lube all over and pumped his cock in slow, sensual motions. His eyes never left Hinata, still asking, still looking for signs of hesitation.

Hinata nods and Tobio gulps, flushing red as he positioned himself. “You tell me if you want me to stop.” he says one last time.

“I will.” Hinata agrees. 

Tobio looked unsure for a moment but the emotion left his face too fast before Hinata could further comment on it. He crawled on top of Hinata, their thighs and chests pressed together. They kissed and their hands touched everywhere.

And then Hinata’s head lolled back, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth open wide. Tobio is moving so slowly, easing into him as gently as he can while his mouth is on Hinata’s neck, kissing, sucking and licking every crevice. Hinata can feel every movement, every stretch and every inch as Tobio pushed further in.

It stings and it’s overwhelming, a bit uncomfortable maybe but it isn’t that bad. Hinata tries to take big gulps of air, his breathing measured as he tried his best to relax and even his breathing. Tobio stopped moving to let him adjust and it drove him crazy.

“You’re shaking, are you okay?” Tobio asked, his voice rough and hushed. 

Hinata pants. “I’m okay. I just need a few minutes.”

Then when he finally feels like he’s not about to faint, he taps Tobio’s shoulder, signalling him to start moving. “I’ll go slow.” Tobio tells him and he almost begged him not to. Instead, he nodded his head and snaked his arms around Tobio’s neck, burying his moans on Tobio’s shoulder as he eased inch by inch.

Tobio gripped his hips tighter, holding him steady as he pushed all the way in until he’s buried so deep within Hinata that he almost forgot how to breathe. 

Then the roles have changed. Hinata roamed his hands across his back, his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Hinata shushed him gently, fingers buried underneath his locks. Then a whimper escaped his lips, followed by a sob. He realised he was crying, what for? He wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the overwhelming feel of Hinata wrapped around him, or maybe it’s because of the way his chest feels so full it’s about ready to burst. Maybe it was because of the strangest sensation, something that goes beyond sexual pleasure. It felt as though their souls were finally connected, making him feel so good he was sure he was about to burst.

Hinata patiently held him close, silently listening to his heart beat as he tried to calm himself down. When he’s not shaking and he’s finally breathing properly, he pushes against the mattress, hovering above Hinata and looking down at him with all the love he can give. 

“I love you so much, do you know that?” He tells him.

Hinata pulls him down, bringing his lips towards his. They kissed for the thousandth time, Hinata’s tongue slipped into his mouth, his fingers slowly brushing over his jaw and his cheek. Then Hinata pulled away and looked at him like he’s his world. “I love you too. Now move.” Hinata says, his tone playful and soft.

Tobio pulled a few inches out, then slowly thrusted back in. Hinata’s hole felt warm and slick as it tried to envelope him whole, drawing and squeezing him in. He did the same thing again and again, increasing his pace every time he did until he found a steady rhythm.

“Fuck baby.” Hinata breathes, rocking his hips, meeting Tobio’s every jerk. “So fucking good Tobio, so fucking good - Ah!”

Tobio’s hips snapped forwards, thrusting in deep and hard, repeatedly attacking that special spot again and again. Hinata’s toes curl, his nails clawed at Tobio’s biceps and back. Their breathing became laboured and shallow. Tobio groans, deep, throaty, raw and desperate.

Hinata tries to silence him, just in case Oikawa and Miwa come back. But in this state, he knows Tobio’s too far gone to even hear what he’s saying, much less understand it. Tobio’s thrust became uneven and strained. His pace suddenly changed into something even faster, more urgent. Changing his angle everytime to make sure he’s hitting that same spot.

Tobio found his lips, swallowing his cries of pleasure. Hinata let him have his way, pounding hard and fast because Tobio’s cock felt so incredible that way. Tobio stops his movement, only to push his legs up higher and spread it even wider. Then he plunges back into him and returns to his previous rhythm.

“God - A-Ahh! Shit.” Hinata cries, his hands coming down to leave scratch marks along Tobio’s back. He clenched down on Tobio who hissed at the added pressure. 

“Hinata…” Tobio moans his name, a warning and Hinata nodded his head in encouragement.

Tobio reached and grabbed Hinata’s cock, sliding his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Hinata’s eyes rolled back in his head, his chin tilted all the way back. 

“A-Are you close?” Tobio choked, still pounding inside Hinata’s hole.

Hinata met his gaze, eyes lidded and filled with lust. “Yes baby...God, you feel so good -”

“Fuck.” Tobio grunts, squeezing Hinata’s waist. He went harder and faster as Hinata started to feel tighter around him. “Don’t cum yet.” he demands and Hinata whines. 

“T-Tobio…” 

His breath became ragged as he started to lose his rhythm. Tobio leaned down to kiss Hinata, then went to bury his face against his neck. He’s about to reach his peak, he angled his head so his lips are touching Hinata’s ear. “Y-You can let go now.”

Hinata gasped and arched his back, reaching his high. Tobio thrusted one last time before he moaned, hands sliding back so he could squeeze Hinata’s butt. Then he stilled, spilling his load into the condom as Hinata squeezed him again and again.

They stayed like that for a while, lying spent and in panting breaths. Hinata turned his head around to kiss the side of Tobio’s head, his hands roaming along the plains of Tobio’s back. 

Tobio pushed back and they kissed, slow and gentle. Hinata hissed when Tobio finally eases out of him. After he discarded the condom, Tobio crawled back to lie beside Hinata, spooning him from behind. 

“We need to shower.” Hinata says, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

Tobio hummed, pulling Hinata closer to his chest and dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “Are you hurt?” He asks.

“My ass feels a bit weird but other than that, I think I’m fine.” Hinata admits. “But we really do need to shower. I feel so sticky.” He says, scrunching his nose for full effect.

Tobio laughed softly and nudged the back of his head with his nose. “Okay. Can you try to get up?”

Hinata nodded and Tobio helped to lift him up into a sitting position. And when he finally does, he feels that dull ache inside his hips, not too painful but enough to make it uncomfortable to sit down. He flinched slightly but it didn’t go unnoticed.

Tobio was already kneeling by his side, worry etched in his face. “Does it hurt?” He asks.

Hinata shook his head no, because it might not be a good idea to tell his boyfriend the truth. “Just a little sore. Help me up?” He asks, holding up his arms.

Tobio ended up half carrying him towards the bathroom since he refused aggressively when Tobio offered to carry him. 

It was three a.m. and they’re both too tired and sore. Hinata has a headache and maybe a slight hangover. They were cuddling in bed, now cleaned and fully clothed, when they heard the front door slam open, signalling the arrival of Oikawa and Miwa. There was a loud crash and a flurry of cursing that followed, and both of them needed to bite their lips to avoid cracking up. 

And soon after, Hinata finally falls asleep, there’s a smile on his face and Tobio’s arms are wrapped around him. He didn’t have enough time to think of a word to describe how he feels, but it’s near the word ‘contented’. So he settled for that and finally let sleep take him away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed multiple times while writing this chapter. Here's a short story: I asked a friend to help me with this chapter. I would mention her here but she doesn't have an account so nevermind. It was sooooooo embarrassing and awkward but here we are, three drafts later, with another chapter. The funny part is we had to watch something, that's right, we watched porn together. But we had to keep on pausing it for a 'breather' and to write down some notes like we're analysing every sequence. So you get how awkward that feels now, huh? Btw I owe her pizza.
> 
> I didn't realise how hard it is to write 'smut' until I decided to write one for this chapter. So, mad respect for ya'll who've done it before. As you can probably tell, it's my first ever attempt. So, I don't know how I did, because it's really so hard to judge. 
> 
> And yes, that's why I took so long because I struggled to write this chapter lol
> 
> Comment and let me know how many times you cringed so we can laugh about it together. 
> 
> Oh, btw. I published another story. It's called The Court of Mist. Go have a read if you're interested. Hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up: There's smut at the end. So read at your own risk.

Hinata hummed along the low volume radio as he let the warm breeze brush his already flushed face. The phone on his lap buzzed, signalling a text message received from his grey-haired senpai asking him how far they are still from the beach house. 

He glanced at Tobio, who had his eyes fixed on the road, one hand clenched on the steering while the other was threaded with Hinata’s slightly smaller ones across the console. Hinata squeezed his hand to get his attention, which Tobio only replied to with a hum.

“How much longer? Suga wants to know.”

“Less than an hour I think.” Tobio replied, flicking his gaze towards the corner of the GPS stationed in front of him where it read the time. 

Hinata typed a reply text for Suga and reached forward to slightly turn up the radio. “Is this okay?” He asked his boyfriend, just in case it’s too distracting for his driving.

“Yeah, not too loud though.” Tobio said but mostly because he prefers the peace and quiet more than anything else. 

Hinata leaned back on his seat, now facing sideways at his boyfriend’s direction, a small smile dancing on his lips as he let his eyes travel on every plane and curve that is on Tobio’s face. 

“What is it now? Something on my face?” Tobio asked though he knows full well what Hinata is doing. Hinata is pretty shameless in that aspect. He never tried to hide it when he would stare at Tobio when he thought he wasn’t looking. There were even some times when Hinata would just crawl onto his lap or stand directly in front of him just to do nothing but study his face like his life depended on it. He would never admit it out loud, but he knows he secretly loves it. He had a feeling that Hinata knows it too, considering he never once pushed Hinata away.

“Are you trying to fish compliments Tobio?” Hinata teased, noticing how the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth twitched slightly upwards and a shy tint of red colouring his cheek. He just giggled when Tobio chose to ignore him, bringing their hands together to his mouth and kissing the top of Tobio’s hand.

“What’s with you today?” Tobio asked, noticing how Hinata had been clingy recently, especially today. Not that he didn’t like it, he especially enjoys this version of Hinata. 

Hinata shrugged. “I’m just happy. We’re spending five straight days together Tobio, aren’t you excited?” 

“Of course I am. But aren’t we always together anyway?” After the night they shared after the club, Hinata pretty much sort of moved in with Him already. Something tells him there’s more to it than just plain excitement for a short-period vacation.

“Babe, this is different.” Hinata sighed. “We’re going to a beach with some old friends and we’re going to be away from the city and the rest of our responsibilities. It’s just you and me without any distractions.”

Ah, so that’s what this is about. Tobio is wholeheartedly on board with Hinata on this one. Recently it had been hard to get Hinata to himself, considering the amount of training and league responsibilities Hinata had to attend to. It was hard to get their schedules in sync, with his job and Hinata’s volleyball activities. Maybe that was why Hinata decided to haul half his belongings into his apartment not too long after. The only time they got to see each other was during the night, with both of them equally exhausted from their respective activities during the day, leaving them with no time to actually bond with each other. 

“And I don’t have much time left.” There it is, the bomb they have been trying to avoid recently: Hinata’s upcoming departure. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you.”

It was now his turn to bring Hinata’s hand to his lips. “I know. Let’s not talk about this now, okay?” Tobio glanced at his boyfriend and saw Hinata nod in agreement. “Let’s just enjoy what’s in front of us right now.”

“I want to kiss you.” 

“Not now you can’t.” Tobio chuckled, squeezing the smaller hands wrapped tightly in his own. “Have some self control.”

* * *

When Hinata opened his eyes, the sky was already a bit darker than before. Hues of indigo and orange tinted the sky, the sun halfway through setting. He stretched, noticing they’re already parked at what he guessed was the front of the beach house. But he felt a spike of panic when he turned and saw the driver’s seat unoccupied. 

Before he could accuse Tobio of leaving him behind, the door to his side of the car was suddenly yanked open. 

“I was going to carry you since it looked like you didn’t want to wake.” Tobio managed to explain before Hinata lunged at him. It’s a good thing that somehow, his reflexes weren’t as dull as he thought they were. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Hinata mumbled at the crook of his neck. “I just really wanted to hug you.”

Tobio let Hinata stay in that position for a bit longer before he tried to pry him off. He succeeded in untangling Hinata’s arms off him, but not with a bit of effort. “We still need to check in.”

Hinata hooked his arms around Tobio’s neck, staring at him intently and suggestively. “You promised me a kiss earlier.”

“We’re in a car park.” He tries to reason as if the idea of PDA actually bothered him. It didn’t and it sure doesn’t bother his shorter boyfriend in the slightest.

Hinata pulled Tobio down for a kiss despite his protests which both of them knew lacked resolve. He grinned triumphantly when he felt Tobio melt under his touch, opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. Hinata licked, sucked and nipped at his lips until he couldn’t breathe. 

Tobio was the first one to pull away, puffing heavy breaths as he brought their foreheads together, eyes closed as he enjoyed their embrace. Ever since Hinata announced his acceptance to play pro, every touch, every kiss and every little thing they do felt so much more. He could never get enough to last him when Hinata leaves. They still had a bit of time left, but he already misses him.

They had to separate from each other reluctantly. They still have quite a lot of bags to carry, courtesy of Hinata’s inability to pack light. 

“But we’re staying here for basically a week! And that’s gross.” Hinata defended himself after Tobio told him he could basically use the same set of clothes all throughout those days, save for underwear. 

Tobio just rolled his eyes. Nothing can be done about it now since they’re already at their destination. “Hurry up. You’re hungry now aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to that barbecue Suga promised!”

“Good, because I am too. So hurry the hell up so we can go down and meet them.”

Hinata enthusiastically grabbed several of his bags from the trunk, snatching a couple from Tobio’s grasp and hurriedly made his way towards the entrance. Tobio followed him with the rest of their belongings, lightly chuckling to himself for his boyfriend’s adorable antics.

* * *

It reminded him of Brazil. The private beach they managed to book last minute, thanks to Tsukkishima who was more or less reluctant by the whole idea and to Yamaguchi who somehow managed to coax his boyfriend to submit to their pleas. 

They just missed the sunset, something Hinata was kind of looking forward to seeing. It was almost dark, but there were still hints of colour painted across the twilight sky. It’s peaceful and tranquil, there’s something about it making him a bit sentimental. Maybe it was the view, or being surrounded by his old team, he couldn’t tell. 

“So, why didn’t you tell us about you two getting back together? I had to find out from Tsukki out of all people!” Their former libero and his very close friend exclaimed, shaking him away from the thoughts he managed to let himself slip into. The moment they joined the crew, Noya and Tanaka managed to snag him away, leaving Tobio surrounded by their seniors. 

“It’s not like we didn’t see it coming.” Tanaka chuckled, taking a big gulp of cold beer like a champ. “I’m quite surprised it didn’t happen any sooner.”

Hinata took a quick glance at his boyfriend. Long were the days where Tobio basically squirmed away if people started to crowd around him. Now he just looked so relaxed and at ease while Suga doted at him like a mother who hasn't seen his son for decades. He sighed, mimicking how Tanaka chugged his beer earlier. “I’m surprised he even agreed to be with me again.”

“Are you kidding?” Noya tapped him on the back a bit too strongly that he almost fell off the log they were sitting on. “The guy’s head over heels for you ever since first year. He was a pain in the ass when you guys broke up.”

Tanaka nudged Noya but they all knew it was true and Hinata wasn’t about to take offence off it. “I’m happy for both of you guys, we all are.”

“Ah, finally.” Yamaguchi sighed as he took a seat beside Hinata and hugged him sideways. “It feels like I never see you anymore.”

Hinata laughed at the new arrival, “I missed you too Tadashi.”

“You guys should just get a place together, seriously. You basically live together now.” Yamaguchi said as he accepted the bottle of beer Tanaka handed him, muttering his thanks. “I can help you look for places if you want.”

“We really haven’t talked about that just yet. I’ll be gone for months, it’ll be pointless if we do it now. Besides, I don’t want him to be on his own while I’m gone.”

“How long will you be gone anyways?” Tanaka asked.

“Six, seven months tops. Just after the end of the season and after all the promotional tours we have to do.”

Noya whistled. “That’s a bit long. Tobio okay with it?”

“He’s been very supportive.” He said but mostly because he needed to hear it for himself. Of course Tobio would support him all the way. Ever since highschool, Tobio was there to back him up and encourage him in ways only he could do. But given their history while he was away from Brazil, he couldn’t help but think if he’s really doing the right thing. Tobio knows, as well as himself, that he will always be hungry for his goals and there is no stopping him if his eyes are set on the prize. But what if it’s too early? How will they cope with the separation this time? At least now he knows for certain he has something to come back to after the season. Brazil was different. They managed to live through it and they will manage again for this time. 

“You guys will be fine.” Yamaguchi tells him, knowing full well what Hinata thought of just now. He’d been subject to Hinata’s heartbreak and longing during their separation. He witnessed how his two former teammates loved each other and back. There is no other force in the universe strong enough to keep the two away from each other, that he knows for sure.

Sometime during the night, Tobio finally managed to find him. His boyfriend was a bit tipsy, probably credited to the equally drunk, if not more, Sugawara Koushi. Daichi can barely keep him upright anymore. 

“I missed you.” Tobio whispered against his ear as he hugged him from behind. Hinata made a point not to lean too much weight against him. 

“I missed you too. Why didn’t you come and find me sooner?” He asked, craning his head to the side to nuzzle Tobio’s flushed cheek.

“You were busy and I was busy.” Tobio slurred, his breath warm and smelled of alcohol. And then, “Suga-san talked too much. I had to stay and listen.”

Hinata bit his lip to suppress his laughter. “What was he talking about?”

“Dunno. Can’t remember.”

A giggle managed to slip through, “Were you even listening?”

Tobio knitted his eyebrows together and pursed his lips, something Hinata never saw sober Tobio do. “No. I was busy staring at you.”

Definitely out of character but still it didn’t fail to send butterflies down his stomach. Tobio can be quite blunt and honest of his feelings sometimes, and Hinata loved every second of it. But drunk Tobio is a different type of Tobio. 

“Are you sleepy?” Hinata asked. Because there is no way he would be able to haul a six-something foot grown man back to their room on his own. 

“No.” Tobio sighed as he inhaled on Hinata’s exposed neck. “I like it here.” He murmured as he started trailing kitten kisses all over Hinata’s skin. 

Hinata reached back to lightly push Tobio’s face away from the crook of his neck, chuckling slightly at his boyfriend’s verbal protests. “Babe, you need some self control.”

“Later?” Puppy eyed, pouty lips Tobio asked.

“Sure.” He replied, untangling Tobio’s arms off him to drag him to the rest of the group. “Come on, it looks like they’re playing a game.”

  
  


* * *

“We are not playing truth or dare.” Tsukki complained as he stumbled on his designated spot around the campfire. 

“It’s not truth or dare.” Yamaguchi reassured him but with an eyeroll to pair with. 

“Okay, so everyone here?” Noya looked around and made a mental check to see if there’s anyone missing. “Great. Okay, so we’re playing this game me and Ryuu came up with.”

“We decided to call it ‘Remember When’.” Tanaka added, earning a few chuckles for the cheeze name. 

Noya proceeded to explain the game mechanics. “This is similar to charades or a guessing game but, instead of acting out or giving out clues, we will be describing something someone used to do or did in the past. Everyone has to guess and whoever gets it wrong has to take a shot.”

“We good?” Tanaka asked, looking around to see nodding heads. 

Daichi sent a worried glance towards Suga who was almost out of it. Any more addition of alcohol will definitely knock him out for the night and give him one massive headache the next morning. He sighed in defeat because there is no chance he would be able to stop Suga from participating. 

“Alright! First up...who was it who bumped on a mannequin and said ‘sorry’ only to realise it wasn’t a person then said ‘Oh, my bad. I thought you were a person’? Daichi you go first.”

“Was I present when this happened?” The former captain asked, though he already had a clue to who Noya was talking about. There could only be one person who would do that.

“Nope. But guess anyway.” 

Daichi turned to his left with a deadpan expression. “Asahi.”

Asahi gaped at the former captain but said his answer anyway. “I think this is Noya.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukki also answered Noya. 

Tobio nudged Hinata and said, “It sounds like something you would do.”

“I also think this is Noya-san!” Hinata exclaimed, ignoring his boyfriend’s quip. 

“Oh no, babe, I think you’re taking a shot for this one.” Suga said to Daichi after picking Noya as well. 

Noya and Tanaka high fived, pouring Daichi a shot. “Sorry dad. Mom’s right, you missed this time.”

Daichi took it with a sigh. It’s a good thing he didn’t let himself drink too much prior to this game. 

Noya picked another card and laughed out loud. “Okay this one’s a good one. Who was it who drove to the drive thru for the first time and got told to ‘move a bit more forward because you’re talking to the trash can’.”

Everyone laughed because everyone knew who it was. However, the person in question seems to be so out of it to understand the joke. 

“What?” Suga asked confused. “What’s funny?”

“I think it’s clear everyone won this round.” Noya said with a chuckle and was about to pick up another card when Tobio suddenly said, “Wait, who was it?”

“Oh boy. I think I spoke too soon.” 

Hinata turned to the side to gape at him, struggling to hold in his laughter. “Tobio, you really don’t know?”

“You have to guess bro.” Tanaka said.

Tobio paused to think, his brows furrowed in concentration. At the end he settled with, “Was it me?”

Another chorus of laughter erupted. 

“Why do you think it’s you?” Hinata asked in between laughter to which Tobio only answered with a shrug. 

“I bet the king doesn’t even know what he’s talking about.” Tsukki snickered.

Suga dramatically gasped in realisation. “It was me!”

“Hinata, how much did he drink earlier?” Daichi asked in concern as Noya and Tanaka prepared the penalty shot. 

“A lot I’m guessing.” Hinata answered. “Tobio, do you want me to take this shot for you?”

“No, no. I can take it.” Kageyama shook his head and made grabby hands for the shot glass. 

Hinata gestured for Noya to give it to him instead, sipping half of the contents away from his drunken boyfriend before handing it back to him. 

The game continued for a while. At the end, the only ones who were left sober enough were Tsukkishima, Hinata and Daichi. Mostly because they were indirectly assigned to the task of hauling their partners and the rest of the group back to the beach house. 

Tobio was out like a light bulb the moment his back hit the soft mattress to which Hinata was greatly thankful for. He proceeded to peel him out of his clothes and change him into much comfier ones. Tucked him into bed and made sure he won’t fall off the sides while he’s gone to take a shower.

Hinata left the door slightly open, just in case Tobio decides to wake up and will go looking for him. He scrubbed the day’s worth or sand and sweat, sighing as he relaxed under the warm water and steam.

He was halfway through washing his hair when he heard the door creak open followed by light footsteps. Hinata didn’t dare turn around as he heard Tobio take his clothes off. It wasn’t long until a strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him flushed and warm against his boyfriend’s very naked chest. 

“Hi.” Tobio whispered as he nipped at Hinata’s earlobe, his hands roaming around Hinata’s chest and lower stomach.

“Hi.” Hinata reached behind to thread his fingers through Tobio’s raven locks, gliding his fingers through his scalp. “How are you feeling?”

“You promised me something earlier.” Was Tobio's response, pointedly ignoring Hinata’s question, lightly sucking the soft skin below Hinata’s jaw. 

“Did I?” Hinata breathed, reaching a hand to rest on Tobio’s thigh as he slightly arched his back to grind on Tobio’s growing crotch, earning him a sharp hiss. Hinata chuckled and turned around, looping his arms around his lover’s neck to bring him down to a searing kiss. 

Tobio groaned in satisfaction and started to walk him backwards until his back hit the cold shower wall without breaking their kiss. He palmed the side of Hinata’s body, travelling down to his plump ass, giving it a squeeze. He let it slide until it reached the back of Hinata’s thigh, using it to lift Hinata’s leg to hoist it up his waist. Hinata cried when Tobio ground their hips together at such intensity. 

“Babe, what if --” Hinata gasped as Tobio rolled his hips again. “What if someone hears --”

Instead of answering, Tobio dipped down to capture Hinata’s awaiting lips, swallowing the rest of his moans as he thrusted against him. To his disappointment, Hinata pulled away again. Throwing his head back, mouth slack open. “Tobi-- Ah!  _ Fuck.  _ Stop. In me. I want you in me when I--”

“Sorry.” He said, his eyes glazed with lust. He placed a hand on Hinata’s cheek and Hinata covered it with his own.

Hinata feels light headed, partly because of the steam that gathered inside the small bathroom and partly because of the high of his arousal. “Bedroom?” He suggested, earning him an eager nod from his boyfriend. 

Tobio kissed him again, a pair of strong hands travelled behind his thigh. Hinata jumped and clung his legs around Tobio’s waist, ignoring the brush of their cocks as he did so. Hinata made a mental note to pick up their clothes sometime in the morning or after they’re done if he still has some energy left.

His back hit the mattress and Tobio was all over him again. Climbing on top of him without a second to waste, releasing his lips to attack his neck next. Hinata moaned, his eyes fluttering. “Slow down.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m not going anywhere, Tobio.”

And suddenly, Tobio stopped his ministrations. Instead, he tucked his face on the curve of Hinata’s shoulder, breathing him in deeply. Hinata stroked Tobio’s hair, silently listening to the steady rhythm of their heartbeats combined. 

“Shoyo.” 

“Yes?”

There was something about Tobio’s tone that made Hinata’s heart beat up to his throat. Tobio took a shaky breath before continuing.

“I love you.”

“I love you too --”

“Please, let me finish.” Tobio pleaded. He pushed his way up until he’s hovering over Hinata. He lifted a hand and cupped Hinata’s face and locked him in a gaze. “I never expected to get you back, not after all the shit we’ve been through and what I’ve put you through. What have I done to ever deserve you?”

Hinata wanted to protest, to tell him he’s wrong, but he chose to let Tobio finish whatever he wanted to say next instead. 

“And now you’re leaving again. I can’t help but think I might lose you again for the second time. I don’t think I’ll be able to take that.” 

“You know I’ll always come back to you Tobio.” Hinata said, his promises laced in his eyes, hoping -- no, pleading for Tobio to see them for himself, to understand how deep his love is for him, that there will be no one else after him. 

Tobio leaned down to drop a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. “I know. So let me chase you around this time. Will you let me come with you?”

“What?” Hinata half mumbled, unsure if he heard it right. “What about your job? Tobio, you can’t quit your job just for this. You know I won’t be gone permanently.”

“I won’t.” Tobio assured him. “I’ve piled enough temporary leaves. I can stay with you for at least a month...if you’d let me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hinata gaped, seeking for the lie from Tobio’s eyes which clearly weren’t there. “Are you serious? You’ll come with me?”

“Dumbass.” Tobio flicked him on the forehead. “That’s what I just said didn’t I?” 

Hinata sniffed and brought Tobio’s mouth against his once again, kissing him with fervor and stealing his breath away. “Okay. I really like that idea.” He whispered against his lips before kissing him again, and again, and again. When they pulled away he said, “Now that’s settled, you have to finish what you previously started.”

That was all it took to fire up Tobio once again. He stretched to grab the travel-size bottle of lube resting on the bedside table, returning to drop a kiss on Hinata’s already swollen lips before popping the bottle open. 

Next thing Hinata knew, there was cold, slimy liquid all over his stomach, his thighs and his attention-deprived length. The shock spread like wildfire when Tobio finally wrapped his lubed hand around his aching cock, pumping him in slow, shallow rhythm. His skillful fingers travelled from his thighs, towards his ass cheeks and down below the soft curvature of his balls as he slowly inched towards his entrance. 

“Hurry up --” He whined when Tobio continued the teasing manner. His fingers ghosting but still not entering. 

Tobio chuckled and caught his mouth with his own. Forcing his tongue into his hot cavern, licking and nipping and swallowing his pants and pleas. Hinata was about to lose his mind when Tobio finally pushed a finger in, causing an immediate sharp intake of breath.

His first digit slipped in easily despite him pushing it rather slowly. Tobio gave Hinata what he was asking for, fucking him with his finger fast and deep which got Hinata to arch his back, mouth open wide as his moan ghosted heavily on his lips. 

He added another finger, let Hinata adjust to the added pressure before adding a third. By then, Hinata was already a moaning mess, eyes closed shut and drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth as Tobio worked him open. Tobio is convinced he could burst any minute if he still can’t get it in sooner.

It’s a good thing Hinata had always been impatient and eager for a good fuck. Tobio trailed kisses all over his sensitive body, sucking on the sensitive areas and making sure to leave a mark for everyone else to see the next day. 

“I swear to god --” Hinata choked a whispered gasp. “If you don’t put it in me within the next ten seconds --”

“Patience.” Tobio whispered, his mind swimming with his own arousal. He loves it when Hinata tries to get into command, probably more than a desperate, begging Hinata. 

Hinata sobbed when he felt the hot skin of Tobio’s dick touching the rim of his entrance. It only took a split second until Tobio was pushing himself in, filling him slowly with intoxicating warmth. Slowly, inch by inch he filled Hinata until there was nothing left to give.

“Don’t stop.” Hinata gasped, his voice raspy and heavy with lust. “Please.”

Tobio pulled back and pumped into him at an agonizingly slow pace, capturing his lips to kiss him slow. Their tongues danced around each other as Tobio started to build up a steady rhythm, slow but deep enough to cause Hinata to whimper in ecstasy. 

“Tobio--” Hinata breathed. “That feels so good baby --  _ ah! -- _ s-so good in m-me. But please, move --  _ mmh --  _ faster.” 

And finally Tobio obliged. His abs flexed as he thrusted earnestly into his lover’s delicate body, grinding on him until their bed rocked following their movements. Gasps and moans escaped through Hinata’s parted swollen lips, his forehead lined with perspiration. Tobio panted heavily, grunting occasionally when Hinata clenched in on him. Squelching sounds can be heard along with their worked up breathing.

Tobio fucked and worshipped Hinata’s body with kisses and soft caresses. Mapping every dips and curves of his toned up body thanks to the years and years of vigorous training and exercise. He kissed Hinata sincerely, with all the love and affection his whole being can afford.

“Oh, god --  _ mnhgh!  _ \-- they can definitely hear us.” Hinata moaned, dragging his nails across the width of Tobio’s back, spreading his legs even wider. 

“Let them--hear you.” Tobio grunted, and increased his pace even faster, causing Hinata to choke in a sob.

“You’re so shameless.” Hinata told him, a light chuckle escaping his lips. 

Tobio slowed down his pace without stopping, wanting to delay their high a little bit longer. “You can’t keep quiet even if your life depends on it.” 

Hinata hummed in agreement, kneading Tobio’s ass cheek appreciatively. “I can’t help it with a dick like yours.”

Tobio drove into him in a hard thrust, causing Hinata’s eye to roll at the back of his head, mouth open in a silent moan. “Like this?”

“A-Asshole.” Hinata gasped, his legs shaking at the assault. “Do that again.”

So Tobio did it again, and again, and again, until Hinata was a mewling mess. “Take that dick.”

“Yes --  _ ah! -- _ give it t-to me!  _ Fuck -- _ Tobio --” 

Tobio hiked his legs up and spread it even wider, allowing him to sink in deeper and get a better angle. His hips snapped as he thrusted into and out of Hinata’s tight hole, faster, harder and deeper than before.

“C-Close.” Hinata gasped. “Baby I’m so close --.”

“To--gether.” Tobio groaned in response, leaning down to sloppily kiss Hinata’s lips with his own, fully aware of the fact that he’s slowly starting to lose his rhythm. Hinata was moaning a pitch higher, both his legs and arms shaking while wrapped around him. 

“ _ Ah!  _ I’m c-cumming --  _ nghhh!”  _ Hinata choked a moan, his head tipped back as his back arched in expected flexibility, his eyes seeing white as his whole being jolted with his high. 

Hinata clenched on him hard as he reached his mind-blowing orgasm. Tobio grunted, thrusting deep a couple more times before he reached his limit, his seed squirting inside Hinata’s tight hole in blissful uneven jerks. 

Tobio slumped his body back down onto Hinata’s equally spent one. Breathing heavily as they stilled and basked under the ecstasy of their love making. Hinata flinched when Tobio finally pulled out, Tobio kissed him to apologise. 

Tobio moved to lay beside him, Hinata turned to cuddle him. 

“Are you alright?” Tobio asked. Turning his head to drop a kiss on Hinata’s hairline. 

“Of course.” Hinata sighed contentedly, eyes already half closed. “Stop underestimating me.”

Tobio tightened his arms around the love of his life. “You’re perfect.”

“I know.” Hinata chuckled. “You’re perfect too. I love you.”

Tobio hummed. “I love you.” He said, not as a response but a declaration of his own feelings. “It’s late, go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Hinata yawned, pressing closer towards Tobio as much as the space would allow. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I've been gone for so long. So much has happened that I ended up shoving his fic at the very bottom of my to-do list. Sorry for the very long wait! And big thanks to those of you who shared some love for this fic while I was away. I seriously can't thank you enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx


End file.
